Through adolescence and alive
by lenanhams
Summary: High School AU! Tony struggle to be responsible. Clint and Natasha figuring out what they are. Bruce want to be understood. Thor wants his friends close. Steve keeping them in line. Awkward teenage feelings, being responsible, being better is never easy but with friends behind your back, every moment worth it.
1. Chapter 1-Problems

**Hello :) I am a newbie here, and this my first fanfic so I'm sorry for any error tell me how I can improve my writing and story- I really appreciate that :D**

**Please enjoy! **

**Chapter 1- Problems.**

It was a quiet business at Shield Prep School, until a Tesla Roadster pulled to a stop at the parking lot. The students, who were trading stories of their summer vacation before the Tesla Roadster pulled up, stared at the chilli red car. Speculating who is rich enough to drive such a car to school.

The answer was on the tip of their tongues before the owner even walk out of the car. Tony Stark. While the girls swoon as Tony gracefully walked out of the car with his boyish charm, the boys whistled at his new car. Anthony Edward Stark, or preferably known as Tony. Genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. At eighteen, there is so much Tony Stark can do. Of course, that would be nothing without his best friend/assistant/nanny, Virginia 'Pepper' Potts.

Pepper, neat and presentable in Shield's standard uniform- plaid skirt, white oxford shirt and navy blue vest. Her strawberry blond hair in a high ponytail and a kind smile lit up her soft and delicate features. Unlike Pepper, Tony was a mess. His dark brown hair looked like he just rolled out of the bed this bed- knowing Tony Stark, it is possible- and dark-tinted sunglasses cover his brown eyes. His shirt's arm rolled up to his elbow, his vest unbuttoned but his dark slacks neatly pressed. His backpack hung carelessly on his shoulder.

"Hey ladies," Tony winked at the mob of girls who were watching him. They waved at him as he and Pepper entered the building.

Pepper nudged him. "Come on, Tony. Hurry up."

"Tell me again, Pepper," Tony turned to her, sighing," why do we, I mean, _me_ have to get up so fucking early for school? On first day, for God's sake."

"Because, Principal Fury wants to see you," Pepper rolled her eyes. "He even called yesterday to remind you, Tony."

"Ah, probably the same shit, don't blow up the school, no dangerous experiment, discipline issues- yadda yadda yadda," Tony blabbered. "I mean, every year he repeat the same thing."

"Because you are stupid enough to repeat the same thing every year."

"Tony Stark is anything but stupid."

Pepper let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever Tony. He's waiting for you at his office. See you later."

"Wait, where are you going?" He raised an eyebrow.

"He wants to see you, not me. Good luck," Pepper smiled mockingly.

Tony muttered something incoherent. "Yeah, see you later."

Pepper watched as Tony walked off. She turned around, only to find her best friend, Natasha Romanoff standing behind her. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"You and Tony should be together by now, you know," Natasha said. "You've been putting up with him since, like, kindergarten. If I were you, I wouldn't be able to stand his obnoxious habit."

Pepper grinned. "Looks who's talking. What about you and Clint?"

"Clint and I, we are just best friend," Natasha countered. They started walking toward their lockers. "Nothing more."

"Like Tony and I."

Natasha rolled her green-blue eyes. "Pepper, Clint and I are best friends, he treats me like I am a guy and honestly I have no problem with that. But you, dear Pepper, reminding him of his homework, meetings, and whatsoever, you could have been his wife. And he doesn't treat you like you are his guy friend or something."

"Girls, please don't tell me I come here only to hear you talk about feelings," Clint suddenly showed up behind them. The girls turned around and glared at him. "Morning Nat, Pepper."

"_Nobody_ is talking about feelings," Pepper said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Tony?" Clint asked. "Since you are here, of course he is too."

"Mr. Fury's office," Pepper answered.

Clint shrugged. "Nothing is more flattering like a welcome back speech from Fury."

He crossed his arms behind his head. Unlike Tony who is aware of devilishly handsome looks, Clint doesn't. He was never aware of his good looks, and walk in a relaxed stance. He and Natasha share a lot in common, and one of them being…

"Nat, be my partner for Gym?"

Natasha nodded. "Can't wait to kick your ass on the mat."

"Not if I kick your ass first," Clint mocked.

"If you can."

Pepper laughed, watching the duo. " Guys, save your bickering for honeymoon. We've got to get to class. Natasha come on, we've got AP English."

"What you got Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Chemistry."

"You're not going?"

Clint shrugged. "I'm gonna look for Bruce and Tony. You know I'll never survive Chemistry without them."

"Okay. See you later then," Pepper and Natasha waved as they walked to their first class. Clint laughed as Natasha gave him a mocking flying kiss, just to annoy Pepper.

* * *

Bruce Banner wiped the fingerprints off his glasses. There were scratches on his glasses and he'd just replaced the glasses for less than six months. His mom would be furious if he ask for a new pair. He sighed.

"What's up Bruce?" Steve asked. Ever since they arrived at school this morning, Bruce looked disturbed.

"My glasses, I just got them replaced like four months and now there are scratches all over," Bruce answered. "My mom is going to freak out. I mean, I change my glasses more often than she buy a new dress."

Steve chuckled. "You've got to learn to take of your stuff."

"Not that I don't try," Bruce shrugged. "Having extra project with Tony tend to destroy most of my stuff."

"What are you guys working on? Robots?"

Bruce huffed. "Robots are 90's, Steve. We are working on energy source. Some project Tony's dad left behind."

"You guys wasted your summer for that?"

"Not really, I only went to his house a couple of times. Tony took Pepper and her parents to Malibu, you know. Since his dad wasn't around."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What happened to Christine?"

"Christine got modelling job during summer. But they broke up after Tony tell her he went to Malibu with Pepper."

"So?"

"Nothing," Bruce pocketed his glasses. "They broke up, that's it. You know Tony he picks up girls like the way he drive."

"Fast and reckless."

* * *

Meanwhile in Principal Fury's office.

"Mr. Stark, you know what I'm going to warn you about. And I'm going to warn you again. This is your senior year, any reckless, stupid, insane and dangerous behaviour, I am going to make this year very difficult. I don't care whether you are a genius with offer from MIT."

Tony remained poker faced. He fiddled with his vest's button. "Anything else?"

"No experiment that will result in reconstruction."

"Aww, man. It's not like I don't pay for the cost. I even upgraded all the equipment in the lab. Besides the experiment of those kind are the best."

Principal Fury glared at Tony. "My point is those kind of action will result in delayed lesson. We have syllabus to finish Mr. Stark."

"The students actually thanked e the last time I blew up the Physic lab," Tony shrugged.

"Listen, Mr. Stark. You might own a company at eighteen. But this school, is mine. And like or not, you have to finish school to continue your studies. And this school have rules."

Tony yawned. "Alright. I'l try keep that in mind. Now if you will excuse me, I've got a class to attend."

Principal Fury watched as Tony walked out of his office. Maria Hill, his secretary went in, placing a couples of files on his table and a coffee.

"Wishing your career is easier without Tony Stark, sir?" Maria smirked.

"Kind of," Principal Fury sighed. "He is volatile, uncontrollable. But he is worth of this school."

**Hope you like it! I'll try to update soon :) Review please !**


	2. Chapter 2-Chemistry

**Thanks for the reviews, they really make me smile :D Tell me how I can improve my story.**

**Disclaimer; sadly, I own none of the Avengers :(**

**Chapter 2- Chemistry**

Bruce, Clint and Steve already on their seat in Chemistry. Mrs. Summers, their teacher, riffled through the attendance. She stopped at the name, "Stark, Anthony". Her sharp-looking eyes wandered around the classroom, looking for a sign of the particular genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. Bruce an Clint shook their head at each other, amused, while Steve looked as agitated as Mrs. Summers.

"Ah, good morning dear Jean," Tony suddenly came in, startling Mrs. Summers who was about to check the rest of attendance. "As much as I'd love to make up some lame excuses for my lateness, I'm afraid the principal is to be blamed."

Mrs. Summers scrutinized every inch of Tony's appearance- his unbuttoned vest and the tie that was hanging uselessly around his neck. "Well, good morning to you too, Mr. Stark. I will appreciate it if you call me Mrs. Summers."

"Will do, will do."

Tony went to his seat next to Steve, in front of Clint. Steve smiled tightly, his constant displeasure of Tony's reckless and cocky behaviour. Clint gave a Tony a high-five while Bruce nodded, acknowledging Tony's presence.

"What's up guys?" Tony greeted. "How's summer?"

"Normal," Bruce answered. "How was Malibu?"

Tony shrugged. "Awesome."

"I heard you went with Pepper and her parents."

"Yep," Tony popped the 'p' ,"she deserved a good holiday with her family after all the mess she had last year."

Bruce snorted. "You mean she deserved a break before she have to face all the mess this year."

Clint and Steve laughed.

"Gentlemen," Mrs. Summers spoke up. "If it's okay with you, I would like to start the class."

"Carry on, dear Jean. I mean Mrs. Summers," Tony replied. "We won't be a bother."

Someone from the front row snorted. "That's reassuring, coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean, Vanko?" Tony leaned forward, lowering down his dark tinted sunglasses.

Ivan Vanko, a boy with longish black hair turned to face Tony. "Just saying that promises came from the Starks cannot be trusted."

It was obvious that Tony was furious. He was keeping a steady breath under the challenging looks in Vanko's eyes. Everybody know the personal feud between Tony and Ivan. Tony's father, Howard and Ivan's father, Anton made a deal to join forces in their new research of energy source. But Howard caught Anton selling information about the research to a third party, officially terminating their deal. Anton was caught, leaving Ivan in his mother's care. Ivan faithfully stood up for his father and take every chance he get to humiliate Tony. The only one who back Ivan up is Justin Hammer, a boy with nerd glasses who is _very_ jealous of Tony.

"And here I am, thinking the Vankos is the one whose hobbies is betraying people," Tony sneered.

Before Ivan could reply, Mrs. Summers interrupted. "Boys, behave. Since you are eager to talk, please enlighten the class about potassium dihydrogen phosphate."

Tony didn't even blink an eye. "Also known as Potassium phosphate monobasic. is a soluble salt which is used as a fertilizer, a food additive and a fungicide. It is also a buffering agent. When used in fertilizer mixtures with urea and ammonium phosphates, it minimizes escape of ammonia by keeping the pH at a relatively low grade MKP contains the equivalent of 52% P2O5 and 34% K2O, and is labeled 0-52-34. MKP is often used as a nutrient source in the greenhouse trade and in is one of the components of Gatorade. At 400 °C, 752 °F it decomposes, by loss of water, to potassium metaphosphate (KPO3)."

Mrs. Summers look perplexed. "Thank you, Mr. Stark. Class, take a note."

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony. "Really, Gatorade?"

"I did the reading," Tony shrugged.

Well, the perks of having a genius in class.

* * *

"Thor, Jane, I really appreciate it if you guys doesn't PDA every ten seconds," Darcy Lewis complained to her friends, who were sitting in front of her in French class. "It's getting sickening, you know."

Jane looked at Darcy, "Jealous?"

"I am not jealous. Puh-leese. PDA is not something I would like to see and do in public."

"That's because you haven't had boyfriend," Jane muttered. "'Cause you tasered the boys that try to get close to you with your eyes."

Thor chuckled and laced his calloused and fingers with Jane's soft and smaller one, "Don't worry Jane, Darcy will know how it's feels to be in love when she found the right one.

Darcy rolled her eyes. Rhodey, who sat next to her chuckled,"You sound like Twilight, big guy."

"Hey, my God of Thunder is not a sparkling, pedophile vampire," Jane protested.

"I am no God of Thunder, nor am I close impression to one," Thor said in his thick British-accent. "But I appreciate your comparison."

Thor and Jane turned to face the front. Thor whispered something to Jane that made her blush.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Hopeless romantics."

Rhodey nudged her, "Not your type, huh?"

In her mind, Darcy imagined a simple guy with a simple personality. Not some blue eyed blond with rippling muscles like Thor. A guy who likes her as who she is and try to understand her. Someone who doesn't get overprotective just because she's a girl. She doesn't want someone who needs to says 'I love you' all the time. She wants someone who is spontaneous. Like her.

"Hey, Darce?"

Darcy groaned. "Hell no. Hell no."

Rhodey grinned. Darcy is a little like Tony, spontaneous, reckless and doesn't have the filter from their brain to their mouths. Truth to be told, even though Tony is his best friend, he prefer hanging out with Darcy. She has more moral conscience and not alcohol-driven.

Miss Monroe, their French teacher walked clumsily. Her silver blond hair messy and windblown. "_Si la classe_," she stood at her desk and clasped her hands. "_Accueillir à nouveau._"

"_Merci,_ Miss Monroe."

In front of her, Thor leaned closer toward Jane and whispered audibly, "_Je t'aime_."

Jane blushed, and for once Darcy didn't roll her eyes. Instead she wondered how it feels like to have someone tell her that he loved her.

* * *

Pepper and Natasha walked toward the courtyard, where the rest of their friends were having lunch. Natasha had the top button of her oxford shirt opened. Her bowtie untied on her collar.

"So, I haven't got the chance to ask you," Pepper said. "How was your summer?"

"Awesome," Natasha shrugged. "We went o my grandparents house in Russia. My Grandma said it's a shame I don't have a boyfriend. And she told me to keep my hair this way."

Pepper eyed Natasha's mid-chest curly natural red hair. "Yeah, it's nice. It's looks gorgeous on you."

"But I like it short. More comfortable."

Pepper didn't argue, instead continue walking toward where their friends sat around in a deformed circle. Bruce and Steve were engrossed in reading Chemistry notes and sketching the landscape, respectively. Jane sat on Thor's lap, his arm wrapped casually around her small figure. Rhodey was looking on some photos Darcy had on her DSLR. Clint was popping peanuts in his mouth every once in a while. Tony was leaning back on his elbows, winking with the freshmen girls that sat next to their group.

Pepper took a seat near Tony. As if sensing Pepper's presence, Tony laid his head on Pepper's lap. Natasha rolled her eyes at Tony's behavior. She sat next to Clint. In sync, they both turned on their seat so their backs faced each other. Steve looked at them in bewilderment.

"How do you guys do that?" Steve asked.

Clint looked at him. "Do what?"

"The whole in sync thing," Steve waved his arm dismissively. "Like when Natasha sit down and you guys turned so your backs face each other, and likewise. When Pepper suddenly come and sit down and Tony just scoot and lay his head down."

"It's all about chemistry, Steve," Bruce said.

"Care to explain that, _Dr_. Banner?" Clint asked.

Bruce looked around shyly. "It's about chemistry. You know, it takes a particular set of molecules or ions to form a chemical compound that makes it through the reaction."

"Uh, explain that in a non-scientific way, please," Natasha said.

"I mean, it takes a particular pair of person to give gestures in the way only they know. To form those gestures, it takes time to know them. Sometimes it's what you've been through that makes you develop those gestures. Like Clint and Natasha, I guess the whole sit-down-and-turns-back-to-each-other-habit come up after the training camp when you guys attended in 7th grade. Watching each other backs."

Steve looked at Bruce quizzically. "Then, what about Tony?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "That could be easily concluded to the fact that Tony is a lazy ass."

Everyone laughed. Tony made an annoyed face and took a handful of fries from Bruce's lunch. He ate half of them and threw the rest at Thor and Jane, who were kissing.

"Uh, somebody's got _too _much chemistry," he snickered, making Jane's cheeks turned adorably pink and Thor chuckled.

Natasha huffed. "Unless you're jealous, there's no need to stop them. It's not like your eyes are innocent."

"Ouch. Touche"

Rhodey looked over at Tony, "Hey, man got any first-day plan?" Rhodey knew Tony must prepare something to celebrate the first day. It was something he did on previous years.

"Oh yeah, just wait for it," Tony smiled smugly.

"Tony, Principal Fury just gave you the warning of the year," Pepper reprimanded. "Not to mention the warning on regular basis every year."

"Aw, Pep."

"Don't you 'Pep' me! I am worried you spending most of the school's year in probation, but you have a death wish," Pepper waved her freckled arms in exasperation.

Tony looked up to Pepper. "I promise on my Tesla Roadster that I am not going to harm any of our schoolmates and the school's building to be reconstructed."

"You guys, save it for the honeymoon," Natasha snickered, using Pepper's words on her earlier.

Pepper glared at her and looked at Tony with her blue eyes. "Anthony Edward Stark."

"Please, Pepper? I promise the next won't be any worse than this one," Tony gave her his puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed. "Fine."

"Aww, Pepper, you give up too easily," Clint said. "One puppy-dog eyes from Tony and you go soft."

"What can I say, Pepper adores me," Tony looked up to Pepper, who was ignoring him. He played with her hair. She crossed her arms and look away.

Darcy took a photo of Tony and Pepper. She looked through the photos of them she'd caught earlier while they were arguing. "Oh, you guys are _cute_, makes me wonder when you guys are going to get together."

"How come Tony and Pepper arguing is cute but peaceful Thor and me are _sickening_?" Jane asked.

"Because they didn't sound like a Twilight reject," Darcy stuck out her tongue.

Clint threw a balled up paper at Tony. "Hey, Tony, what's your plan?"

"Two words," Tony smirked. "_Brace yourself_."

* * *

Tony Stark is a multitasker.

He can chew a bubblegum, flirt with the girl in the next to his row, kick the boy's chair in front of him and type in his cellphone, all at once.

He was in English. Without his friends, the class felt ten times worse. Mr. Xavier, the English teacher was droning about a Shakespeare plays at the front.

"Stark, please keep your feet to yourself," Justin Hammer, the boy in front of him complained.

"Sorry, Justin," Tony mock apologized. "Prince of Hammers."

Tony leaned back to his chair and typed some more in his cellphone. He looked at his Jaeger LeCoultre watch. Sighing, he tilt his head up and spat out his chewing gum. It flew straight to Justin's hair. Justin's fingers felt for his hair and touched the wet and sticky bubblegum in his hair.

"Yuck. Stark!" He exclaimed.

Tony laughed. Mr. Xavier looked at Tony. "Mr. Stark, please hand over your cellphone, leave Mr. Hammer alone and read the next line in the book."

"It's my cellphone."

"Excuse me, Mr. Stark?" Mr. Xavier raised an eyebrow.

"It's my cellphone. It's my property, you can't have it."

Mr. Xavier sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. But once again, I caught you paying attention to your cellphone more than you did in my class, I will have it. Now please read the next line."

Tony typed on his cellphone one last time, berfore standing up. He cleared his throat_. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this. My lips, two blushing pilgrims, eady stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._"

"Good, Mr. Stark. Now, Miss Hart, the next line."

Tony looked at his watch. _Five seconds left_. _Five_, Hart stood up_. Four_, she smoothed down her skirt. _Three,_ she held up her book. _Two,_ she squinted at the line she supposed to read_. One_, she opened her mouth to speak.

_Zero._ The fire alarm rang loudly. Shrill.

The students in his English class screamed and started collecting their books. Mr. Xavier uselessly trying to calm them down, but to no avail. They raced each other toward the door. Tony grinned in satisfaction and grabbed his backpack before joining the rest of his schoolmates running to the outside. He managed to avoid from falling due to the wet and slippery floor.

At the outside, he searched for his some familiar faces. Unlike the other students who were screaming and panic, Tony walked calmly until he found Natasha, Clint, and the rest except for Pepper under an oak tree.

"If this is a part of your plan," Natasha screeched. "I'm _so_ going to kill you."

Tony smirked, taking in Natasha's drenched gym attire. "Please don't sweetheart."

"She's mad 'cause you ruin her chance to kick my ass," Clint told Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "For the hundredth time? Sorry Natasha. May the force be with you, the next time."

"What the next phase?" Bruce asked. He was on the tree, leaning on the big, sturdy branches.

"A moment, ladies and gentlemen."

They waited for about a second before a sound of an explosion pierced through the air. The student suddenly quieted and looked around. A skywriting plane hovered in the air. Another small plane followed behind, dropping colorful confetti on them. The skywriting plane moved around, forming words.

Pepper walked through the crowd angrily, ignoring the students who were staring in amazement at the skywriting plane. Confetti stuck in her hair and uniform.

"Please tell me this is not your plan," she hisses at Tony as she reached the group.

"I am proud to say it is."

"Anthony Edward Stark…"

Tony grabbed her arms. "Shh, just enjoy the thing, will you?"

Tony made her look up to sky, where the skywriting plane almost finished its message.

_Welcome back, students of SHIELDS Prep. Have a good year, people. And don't forget the party at Starks Tower this Friday night! Principal Fury, you are invited too __J_

The students looked around to find Tony, but under the oak tree and secluded by his friends, no one could see him. His friends stared at him. The confetti still raining them down.

"That's it? Just to tell them welcome back and announce your party?" Natasha complained.

"Oh, Natasha, the party will make you forget the day you almost beat the shit out of Clint for the hundredth time," Tony waved his arms, enthusiastically. "Besides, I helped finishing the school about thirty minutes early. You should thank me."

Clint, Rhodey and Thor gave him a high five, since they had a boring class before. Bruce, Jane and Darcy were amused, knowing that nothing would stop Stark. Natasha, Pepper and Steve shared the same irritated looks.

"Anthony Stark, please see me in the principal's office in five minutes," Principal Fury's voice, amplified by megaphone rang around the school's compound.

_Uh-oh._

**So, the second Chapter :) I really hope you guys like it. Keep the reviews coming in. I'll try to update ASAP. Have a nice day !**


	3. Chapter 3-Explosion

**Thanks for the positive reviews, follows and favourites :D I am literally glowing with happiness *flying kisses all around* I am really excited to continue this fanfic!**

**I might put Peter Parker later in the story *thinking* and Loki's appearance is in the later chapters. I don't really know where Loki should make his grand entrance XD**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Avengers, just my wild imagination.**

**Enjoy your read :D**

**Chapter 3- Explosion**

"So, Mr. Stark, explain to me why you thought activating the fire alarm was the best way to kick-start your little show?" Principal Fury growled.

They were in his slightly slippery and wet office, courtesy of the emergency sprinkler. Confetti stuck on Principal Fury's bald head, making it hard for Tony to take him more seriously than usual. Tony sighed, Pepper had dragged him to Principal's office to as she put it, "Face the consequences" despite his earlier idea to just drive away.

"Well, I need everyone's attention, right?" Tony answered. "That's the best, grand way to get their attention. And besides, I helped them walk out of their classes thirty minutes early."

"Mr. Stark, this is the last chance. I give you two weeks of detention, with cleaning duty. After that, further _reckless, insane and stupid incident_ caused by you, I will put you in probation," Principal Fury glared at Tony with his one good eye.

Tony look surprised. "Just two weeks detention?"

"Why, would you like to extend it to three weeks?"

"I mean, considering previous warnings and the recent one, plus _your _genuine loathing toward me, I'd guess you take a more serious action," Tony shrugged nonchalantly. "But I guess two weeks detention is fine. I could live with it."

Principal Fury leaned forward, lacing his fingers. "Mr. Stark, you are an intelligent student. This is your last year, so take your responsibility like a man, than expecting Miss Potts to remind you every single thing. I gave you enough chances before, but I won't tolerate anymore."

Tony raised an eyebrow at Principal Fury, taking in the stern voice he used. "I'll try."

"You'd better, Mr. Stark. Now, you may go."

"Thanks, Mr. Fury."

He didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing his red backpack, he met Pepper, who was waiting for him outside. Pepper was sitting on the wooden bench, her daily planner opened on her lap, but her eyes were closed. Her breathing was steady, probably asleep. Tony feel guilty. He caused Pepper so much trouble since he met her. Pepper and Rhodey are the only friends from his childhood who stays. Most of his childhood friends stayed away from him, unable to stand his behaviour but Pepper and Rhodey stays.

"Hey, Pepper," Tony shook her shoulder softly. "Come on, I'll send you home."

Pepper's eyes fluttered open. "Tony. I'm sorry, I fell asleep."

"Come on, I'll send you home," Tony said, picking up Pepper's sling bag. "You must be tired."

"I'm not tired," Pepper replied, as they walked out toward the parking lot, "I'm just bored. So what Mr. Fury told you?"

Tony shrugged. "He warned me, _again. _I got two weeks detention plus cleaning duty and he said I mess up one more time, I'll be on probation."

"Tony, can you please take your life more seriously?" Pepper shot him a pleading look.

"I am trying to. I promise on my car that I won't cause anymore _reckless, insane and stupid incident_. Not the one that will get my ass sent to Fury, anyway."

Pepper smacked his arm. "Tony!"

* * *

Bruce stepped into his house silently. His house was awfully quiet.

"Mom?" He whispered. "Mom? I'm home."

Mrs. Banner came out from the living room, her face streaked with tears. Her small, fragile body wrapped in an oversized cardigan. She walked toward Bruce and took out some money from her pocket of her cardigan.

"Go out, take a walk at the park or something," she whispered quietly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Mom?"

"Dad's home. Go out before he knows you're home," she pushed Bruce out of the doorway.

A horrified look passed Bruce's face. "But mom, what about you?"

"I'll be fine. You go. I'll call you later when it's safe."

Bruce hesitantly went toward his bike. His mom nodded at him, assuring him she will be fine with him gone. He mounted on his bicycle and pedaled slowly, without real destination. He sighed, remembering his mom's tear streaked face and fragile figure. _His dad's home_. His mom was not going to be fine when his dad was home. Mr. Banner is an alcoholic and there was no time he was really sober, if Bruce remembered correctly. When he's drunk which was most of the time, he would lash out about his past to Mrs. Banner, and it wasn't without some horrible beating. Mrs. Banner was sent to the hospital the last time he beat her up, and it wasn't the first time she was admitted to the hospital.

He wondered what is really terrible about his dad's past that caused him to explode in that kind of anger. He never met his paternal grandparents and his dad never mention about them. His maternal grandparents are nice though. They gave him the best birthday and Christmas presents. But Bruce didn't see him enough. They occasionally talk on the phone, and they love him very much, since he was their only grandson.

Bruce stopped his bike at the local park. After locking his bike, he went to the nearest bench and took out his notebook. Science is the only thing that make him feel better. After Tony, he is the second genius in the group _and _in the school. He'd never tell anyone that he got in SHIELD Prep on scholarship. His friends assumed that his family could afford his study in SHIELD Prep.

"Can I sit here?" Someone asked him, momentarily disturbing his thoughts.

Bruce looked up to find a thin girl with black hair standing at the other end of the bench. "Sure, sure," he answered, pulling his messenger bag closer so the girl could sit down.

"Thanks," the girl smiled and took out her own notebook from her bag.

Bruce smiled tightly and continued writing in his notebook. His notebook consists of the simplified Science's notes and his ideas. The girl next to him was muttering, thinking aloud. Bruce shook his head, amused. He is used to tuning out the noises around him when he studied. A skill he picked up after hanging out with Tony, whose habit is speaking up his mind. He peeked to girl's book. She was studying Physic, and had a hard time simplifying her note. Her delicate face scrunched up in confusion and frustration.

"Gamma ray radiation consists of photons with a frequency of greater than 1019 Hz. Gamma radiation is composed of photons, which have neither mass nor electric charge. Gamma radiation penetrates much further through matter than either alpha or beta radiation," Bruce suddenly said, much to his and the girl's surprise. "Sorry, didn't mean to peek. I'm rarely impulsive."

The girl looked at him with wide grey eyes. "No, no. It's okay. You're brilliant! I have a major headache trying to pick out the fill material. I am Elizabeth Ross. You are?" She held out a hand.

"Bruce. Bruce Banner," he hesitantly held out his hand. Truth to be told, Bruce is not very much into physical contact. Not even with his friends.

Elizabeth smiled, shaking Bruce's hand politely. "You are from SHIELD Prep, right?"

"How do you know?"

She pointed at the badge on his vest. Bruce chuckled shyly. He swept back his chocolate colored hair that covered his eyes.

"I am from Culver High. And I heard about you, second place in a Science Competition between the prep schools, behind your schoolmate, Anthony Stark. What was your invention?"

Bruce blushed. "Um, some serum that put you into hallucination. It would show you some realistic image of your fears. Unless you overcome it, or face it, the hallucination won't stop."

"Whoa, cool though it's kind of scary. How did Stark challenge that?"

Bruce grinned. "He built an iron suit. You know, it's like a robot with multiple functions but you get to wear it. It's cooler than mine."

"Pfft. Yours sound better," Elizabeth crossed her arms, her notes momentarily forgotten.

"My serum can't make anyone fly."

Elizabeth laughed. "But I like the idea. Facing your fears? It sounds fearless. How does it work?"

"Um," Bruce cleared his throat. "The serum stimulates the _amygdala,_ the part of brain that involves in processing negative emotions, like fear and then it induces a hallucination."

"You tried?"

Bruce shook his head. "I gave one of my friends try it before the competition. And then I gave one of the judges to test."

"You don't want to know what your fear is?"

"I know what my fear is," Bruce answered. "I don't think I'm ready to face it in hallucination."

Elizabeth gave him a smile. "You should try, you know. Maybe then you could overcome your fears in real life. Mine is having my dad send me to a military school. He is a General, you know, and since I am his only child, he wants me to join the army. I told him I want to be a cellular biologist, though I kind of sucks in science."

"I could help you with that, in science I mean," Bruce said. "I want to be a doctor, or a physician. Find a cure for cancer or something."

"Yeah, having SHIELD Prep's student helps me in science sounds good," Elizabeth nodded. "I have a lot to catch up in Physic and Biology. You are a senior?"

Bruce nodded.

"I am a senior too," she exclaimed, grinning. "We could study together, if it's okay with you."

"I'm okay with that," Bruce said.

"Cool," she replied, still smiling. _God, did she ever stop smiling? _Bruce thought. Suddenly, her cellphone beeped. Elizabeth checked her cellphone and turned to Bruce, "Sorry, I've got to go. My dad's home. Hey, can I have your e-mail?"

"Sure," Bruce wrote down his e-mail on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to her.

Elizabeth smiled gratefully. "Thanks. I'll see you soon!"

Bruce watched as Elizabeth tidied up her stuff and walked away. Then something crossed his mind. "Hey, Elizabeth!"

She turned around, yelling in her soft voice, "What?"

"My friend, Tony has a party this Friday night. Wanna come?"

"Could be fun. Can I bring a friend?"

Bruce laughed. He knew Tony never mind a couple more guests. "Yeah, sure."

"Cool."

* * *

Clint and Steve were waiting for Bruce in Clint's '67 Impala. It was finally Friday, and they were excited for Tony's party. The party already started about half an hour ago, but they didn't want to rush. Bruce came out of his house, looking neat in a purple button down tucked in his dark slacks. His chocolate hair was curly and messy as ever. The first two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows.

"God, Bruce," Clint muttered as Bruce got in the backseat. "We are going to a party, not some Science Convention. Your fashion sense is just as bad as Steve."

Bruce grimaced. Clint was in a grey T-shirt, layered with a black jacket, dark jeans and biker boots. His dirty blond hair was gelled neatly, like always. Steve wore his dark blue plaid button down tucked in his slacks like Bruce. But that was where the similarities stop. Steve had his brown leather jacket on, and his shirt's was unbuttoned halfway, revealing a white shirt underneath. His blond hair neatly parted on the right, like some guy from the 1940's.

"Can we make stop at the subway station?" Bruce asked as Clint drove. "My friends are coming to the party too."

Steve looked at Bruce. "Does Tony know you're bringing extra guests?"

"Yep," Bruce nodded, "and he said okay. You know Tony, he doesn't mind having extra guests over."

"So, who are your friends?" Clint asked. "I thought you don't have any friends outside the school."

"Just this girl, I met a couple of days ago. She brings her friend too, as a safety measure," Bruce said, leaning forward so his head was between Clint and Steve.

Clint guffawed. "Aww, Bruce has a girlfriend! Our little Brucie have grown up."

Steve smacked Clint's shoulder. "That's not nice. Bruce, she's from prep school or local?"

"Local. Culver High."

"How's she? Nice?"

Bruce shrugged. "She's cool."

"_Cool_? That's it, cool?" Clint rolled his eyes.

"What can I say?" Bruce snorted.

They made a stop near the subway station while Bruce picked up his friends. Clint and Steve waited at the car. Steve leaned on the car, crossing his arms, looking at his surroundings. Clint sat in the car, blasting some Muse. Bruce came about seven minutes later, with two girls following him. Steve squinted. One of the girls has long black hair that she let loose on her shoulder. She wore a purple boatneck dress and decent black heels. She was talking animatedly to Bruce, waving her hands enthusiastically. The other girl is…beautiful. She has short brown hair, curly like those women from 1940's. Her features were sharp and soft at the same time. She donned a white v-neck T-shirt, tucked in a decent khaki skirt with a brown belt.

"Steve, this is my friend, Elizabeth Ross," Bruce introduced the girl with black hair as they got to the car.

Elizabeth smiled, holding out her hand. "Hi, just call me Elizabeth, or Eliza. Or Beth. Nice to meet you."

Steve shook her hand. "I'm Steven Rogers. Steve for short. Nice to meet you too."

"This is Margaret Carter," Bruce gestured to the girl with short brown hair. "She's Elizabeth's friend."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "I told you, just call me Peggy. Margaret's too long." Was that a British-accent he heard?

"Hi, nice to meet you," Steve held out his hand.

Peggy shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

They got in the car. Elizabeth sat between Bruce and Peggy at the backseat. Peggy sat on Steve's side and he couldn't help but glanced at her. Bruce made a quick introduction between the girls and Clint before they made their way to the Stark tower. Clint parked his car at the basement, where Tony had reserved for his friends. Steve saw Natasha's and Thor's cars were already there.

"Your friend is Tony Stark?" Steve heard Elizabeth whispered to Bruce.

Bruce nodded shyly. "I thought you already made a connection."

"Seriously, no. I thought you guys are like huge competitors in science."

Clint snorted. "Bruce and Tony are Science Bros. They are like peas in a pod. Most of the times, they will talk in the scientific language of them and we will just like, ignore them. Besides, Bruce is not competitive. He just wants to learn Science for good."

Steve turned to Peggy, who was behind them. He slowed his pace to match hers. "The accent, you're not from around here, aren't you?"

"I'm from England," she confirmed. "Came here when I was ten years old. My dad is in the military, like Elizabeth."

"My dad's in the military too. And my grandfathers," Steve said relating to Peggy's background.

"What about you?"

Steve frowned. "Huh?"

"You want to join the military, too? Like you dad and grandfathers?" Peggy asked.

"Oh," Steve exhaled. "Yes. It's not because it's in the family, but I really like the military lifestyle. Plain and simple."

Peggy smiled. "It's rare to hear teenagers say such things nowadays. Nobody interested in military lifestyle, they thought it was hard and too challenging. Personally, I love adventures."

"Challenge is good."

* * *

The music was loud. Girls and guys dancing on the floor. Some stayed at the corner, chatting and flirting. Various drinks, alcohol included served at the bar.

Tony sipped the liquor in his red cup. His eyes wandered around his penthouse, lingering on the partiers. Since the party started, he hadn't seen any of his friends yet. Clint already informed him that he, Steve and Bruce would be late, picking up a couple of Bruce's friends. Natasha and Thor had arrived but he hadn't seen them. He hadn't heard anything from Pepper.

He sighed. On his way sending Pepper home, they got into an argument. And Pepper hadn't talked to him since then. For two days, Tony had to remind himself that he had club meetings to attend, teachers he had to see, and things he had to buy. It was horrible.

"Tony!" Thor greeted. His arm was around Jane's waist. "This is a great party."

"Thanks," Tony smiled. He looked at Jane. "Have you seen Pepper?"

Jane shrugged. "I heard she came with Natasha."

"Have you seen Natasha then?"

"Nope."

Tony shrugged. "Well, excuse me. I have to find them."

Tony walked away from Thor and Jane. He walked around the penthouse, looking for the familiar strawberry blond hair. After a few minutes lingering around, he found her at the balcony, holding a can of Coke. Pepper rarely drinks alcohol. Mainly because she usually have to handle a drunken Tony after the party.

"Hey, Pep," Tony stood next to her.

Pepper turned to look at him. "Tony."

"I am sorry, okay? I know you are worried about me and everything, but I can take care of myself. And I am saying this not in _stay-out-of-my-business_ way, but in _you-shouldn't-worry-about-me_ way."

Pepper sighed. "I'm sorry too. I am too stressed."

"Yeah, I know. You have like, five clubs to handle," Tony rolled his eyes.

"So, what's the highlight of this party?" Pepper asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony pursed his lips. "How do you know?"

"Knowing you, nothing is without the highlight," Pepper rolled her eyes. "Fireworks?"

Tony smiled. "A grand awesome, handmade one. I know you love fireworks."

* * *

Tony and Pepper went back inside after a while and met the rest of their friends. Bruce introduced them to Elizabeth and Peggy. Tony tried to turn on the charm toward Elizabeth and Peggy, but Elizabeth thought Pepper was his girlfriend. Peggy turned him down cold, with her ice-queen look. Closing to midnight, Tony excused himself.

"People, people. Students of SHIELDS Prep and others, now if you may, please gather at the balcony. Do not push around, just sit, back, relax and enjoy for the highlight of the welcome-back party!" Tony's voice rang around the penthouse through speaker. Tony was nowhere to be seen.

Pepper and the rest went to balcony. They were served with a breathtaking view of New York's nightlights. The air was cold and exhilarating. Clint stood next to Natasha, who was slightly wobbled after her third vodka. Thor had Jane's small figure wrapped around his arms. Darcy, Rhodey, Steve and Peggy huddled together, discussing about military lifestyle, well, they were except Darcy. Rhodey's father is with the Air Force so he get along with Peggy well. Bruce and Elizabeth stood behind Thor's massive figure.

"Now, the highlight of the party!" Tony's voice rang once again.

The sound of fireworks pierced through the air. There were so many bright colors, neon orange, red, and other colored the night sky.

_Welcome back to school guys! _Written across the sky.

And then the fireworks formed various shapes, hearts, a four-leave clover, a diamond and a distinct resemblance of Tony's face. They laughed at that. And there were more to come. An eye patch, SHIELD Prep building, the Empire State building. They had to hand it at Tony, he could make magic with his hands.

Everybody shouted happily. Thor kissed Jane amidst the loud bang of fireworks. Bruce and Elizabeth scooted away from them and joined Steve.

"And lastly, the most sentimental firework!"

Bright fireworks in neon shade of orange flared through the dark night's sky.

_I love you_

"And that is for…" Tony's voice announced.

As in sync, everyone turned to Pepper, who was blushing as the same color as her red V-neck wrap dress. Everyone waited for Tony's conformation of their guesses.

There was a loud bang, sounded more like an explosion. But there was no fireworks. But they hear Tony's screaming in pain from the speaker.

"God!"

His friends looked at each other in horror. Pepper stepped in the penthouse. "Jarvis! Jarvis!" She called for Tony's built-in artificial intelligence system.

"Yes, Miss Potts?" The voice of an English butler greeted Pepper.

"Where's Tony? Where is he?" Pepper screeched.

"I believe Mr. Stark said he went to the top of the tower earlier," Jarvis answered calmly.

Pepper took off her heels and ran toward the elevator. Steve and Rhodey ran after her. Clint, and Natasha, despite her being wobbly, sprinted after them. Bruce and Thor ran hand in hand with Elizabeth and Jane respectively. Darcy and Peggy close behind them.

Cold and chilly air greeted them at the top floor. Tears escaped Pepper's eyes as she saw Tony lying near the edge of the tower half-consciously. The firework launcher in pieces next to him. She knelt down next to Tony. Blood stained his light-blue button down shirt, on the left side. The blood spread in circle on his shirt.

"Tony!" She cried. "Tony! Can you hear me? Tony!"

"Pepper…" he croaked, his fingers flew to his blood-stained shirt. "It hurts."

She slapped his face softly. "Tony, stay conscious. Anthony Edward Stark!"

Bruce and Elizabeth flanked Pepper. Bruce checked Tony's pulse while Elizabeth assessed the damage. Darcy examined the metal pieces. Jane was sobbing on Thor's chest. Natasha grabbed Clint's hand tightly horrified. Steve took his cellphone out, calling the ambulance and police. Nobody expected to see Tony like that. No one _wants _to see Tony like that, ever, despite his annoying and obnoxious habits.

"I t-thought I c-c-could take care of m-myself," Tony said, his bloody fingers reached Pepper's, "I'm sorry, Pepper."

His hand fell slack and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Pepper cried louder.

"Tony!"

* * *

**I try not to make this Tony-centric. And the part of Bruce's fear serum idea is taken from the serum in The Divergent Trilogy by Veronica Roth.**

**And that is Chapter 3. Poor Tony, poor Pepper :( will he make it ? *sob sob***

**and who is exactly the recipient of the fireworks message ? Will his friends find out ? *gasp***

**leave your review, and tell me how my story have been going so far :) and how I can improve it. I really appreciate it. Have a nice day !**

**xoxo-NHAMS**


	4. Chapter 4-Worries

**I had some trouble with this chapter, due to some can't-be'named distraction XD This chapter is a little boring and humorless but kind of vital to the storyline.**

**Enjoy your read.**

**Disclaimer; I own none of the Avengers, only my wild imagination**

**Chapter 4- Worries**

Pepper paced back and forth on her bare feet. Her hands were stained with blood that wasn't hers. They were in waiting lounge in the emergency floor of the hospital. Steve's leather jacket was draped around her, while its owner was sitting on the chair after sending Elizabeth and Peggy home. Bruce sat next to him, his fingers rubbing his eyes tiredly. It was 2.15 in the morning, but no one seems to be even slightly sleepy.

Natasha sat next to Clint, her head on his shoulder. Clint's and her eyes were wide with shock. She was sobbed a little, while Clint was rigid on his seat. Thor had Jane's head on his lap. She was curled on the seat, his hands patting her hair quietly. Jane was crying; unable to get rid the image of bloody and unconscious Tony from her head. Darcy and Rhodey were talking to the cops at the corner of the waiting lounge. Darcy spoke with unusually quiet and shaken voice while Rhodey trying his hardest to keep calm.

They were all shocked, panic. The sound of the explosion, Tony's screaming painfully, his broken form on the top of building was burned to their brains. Nobody expect to see Tony like that, despite his particular talent of pissing them off. But he is their close friend. He might be repulsive at times and seems to have no moral conscience, but he has a good heart.

_I thought I can take care of myself_, his words rang in Pepper's ear. She took a deep breath and pulled the leather jacket closer to her thin figure. When she exhaled, it came out as a sob. _Of course you can't take care of yourself,_ Pepper thought bitterly, _I am the one who take care of you since we were kids_. She leaned against the wall. Seeing Tony like that, vulnerable and hurt, it made her heart break.

A nurse walked in the waiting lounge. "Miss Potts?"

Pepper sauntered over to the nurse. "That would be me. How's Tony?"

"Mr. Stark's condition is critical. Our specialists are trying their best to save him."

"What about his injury?"

"His injury is peculiar; it is common in the warzone. There is a cluster of shrapnel, from the explosion, in his system that we can't get rid of. Our specialists have very limited time before the shrapnel reach and pierce his heart."

Pepper's eyes widened. "Oh my God. How much time does Tony have?"

"Roughly, a week," the nurse pursed her lips. "Do his parents know about his accident?"

"I try calling his dad earlier, but he is currently out of country, he is unreachable," Pepper explained. "If you need permission for surgery, you could ask Happy- I mean Mr. Hogan. He is Tony's legal temporary guardian."

The nurse looked at people in the waiting lounge. At the worried faces of Tony's friends. "His father might want to see him. I am afraid, given his critical condition, he will not make it."

A small gasp escaped Pepper's mouth. "But he has a chance right?"

"He has," the nurse gave her a tiny reassuring smile. "Our specialists are doing their best. Right now, I need you and your friends to go home and rest. You can come back later in the morning."

"Thank you."

The nurse smiled and went out the waiting lounge. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Pepper, wondering what the nurse had told her. But Pepper couldn't speak. She leaned against the wall for support. Her legs weakened and she slides down to the floor. _Tony might not make it_, a little voice in her mind said. _He might not make it._

"Pepper, are you okay?" Steve ran toward her. "What did the nurse told you?"

Pepper held his arm and cried on his shoulder, unable to stop herself. "She said Tony might not make it," she sobbed. "There's a cluster of shrapnel from the explosion that got into his system."

"Oh Lord," Steve patted Pepper's hair.

"I have heard about that kind of injury," Natasha said, eyes wide in horror. "There's no survivor. There is this, town. Gulmira. They have the most victims from the injury. They usually have about a week before those shrapnel gets to their heart."

"That's what the nurse said," Pepper said, still sobbing on Steve's shoulder. "They only have a week."

"Tony _will_ survive this," Clint spoke up after being silent the whole time. "That _smartass_ will survive. He'd better."

Bruce sighed. "Shrapnel…"

"We shall go home and rest," Thor said, looking at his friend with eyes full of affection. "We shall rest and come back later in the morning."

Jane sniffled on his lap. "Yeah, we should. You guys are tired. Thor, we should be going. Your dad already called a couple of times."

"True. Darcy," Thor called Darcy who just finished talking to the cops. "Jane and I are about to leave. You want to join us or do you have other transport?"

"It's okay, T. I'm going home with Rhodey," Darcy nodded solemnly.

Pepper looked at them. "You guys go. I can wait here."

"Pepper," Natasha went to her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You need to rest. You look _very_ tired and pale like you could pass out any second. Clint, can you drive us home? I don't think I can drive right now."

"Sure," Clint took the car keys from Natasha. He looked at Steve, "You can take my car. Bring it over tomorrow morning."

Pepper sighed. "I'm staying. If Tony wakes up or something happens, I want to be here."

"I know that, Pepper. But you are tired, you need some rest. We'll be here first thing in the morning, okay?" Steve persuaded.

Eventually Pepper got up and followed Natasha and Clint out of the waiting lounge with Steve and Bruce behind them. As they walked toward the elevator to the parking lot, Bruce saw Pepper put her head on Clint's shoulder, her thin body trembling. Bruce only could imagine how sad Pepper was. She'd known Tony the longest, knows him better than anyone else.

And she grieved for him more than anyone else.

* * *

After dropping Pepper off to her house, Clint drove Natasha's Prius to her house. The ride was quiet except for the 30 Seconds to Mars' _Kings and Queens_ that flowed in a low volume from the stereo. Natasha was staring out of the window, her mind miles away.

"It's a lot to take in," Natasha said finally. "I can't believe that Tony Stark, lying down on a bed in a hospital, on the verge of death."

Clint looked at her, taking in her long tangled red curls and her crinkled black dress. Worry and shock written all over her face. Even her eyes were a little red. Clint knows Natasha better than anybody, and likewise. Natasha _never_ showed her emotions too much. _It's dangerous_, she'd said once, _for anyone to read your emotion_. Natasha and Clint are like Pepper and Tony. They know each other the longest and understand each other like the back of their hands. Looking at how vulnerable Pepper was, Clint couldn't imagine his feelings if Natasha was in Tony's shoes.

"That smartass will survive Tasha," Clint coaxed though he know how small the chances are. "He always got out of trouble."

"_Trouble_, not disaster. This is a disaster! One minute he was like himself, all cocky an obnoxious but the next minute, he was lying on the edge at the top of his building," Natasha said angrily. "And the worst part is, it's by his own firework launcher."

Clint pulled the car to a stop. Natasha realized they were already at her house. "I don't think it was Tony. Tony might be reckless but when it comes to his creations, he's much worse than Steve."

"But it's _his_ firework launcher," Natasha wrung her hands exasperatedly. She sighed. "Can you just stay at my house tonight? I don't want to be alone. I'll set up the guest room."

"Sure, but I'll give Barney a call first."

They got out of the car and went into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Romanoff were probably asleep. The family German Shepherd, Hansel came out his bunk at the corner of the living room and brushed Natasha's legs with his head.

"Hey, boy," Natasha patted Hansel's furry head. "You're not asleep yet, huh?" Hansel barked once. "Guess not," Natasha chuckled half-heartedly.

Hansel led them toward the living room. He flopped on a sofa and wagged his tail, signaling Natasha to join him. Natasha smiled and sat down next to Hansel. Clint sat on the other side of Hansel and he made an unpleasant noise at the back of his throat at Clint.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "What? Dude you're jealous of me and Natasha? That's _way_ too cute, man."

"I guess we just sleep here then," Natasha yawned. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's okay. I don't think I can walk upstairs either."

Natasha took off her heels, persuaded Hansel to scoot further and Clint to move to another sofa opposite to hers. She was so petite that her feet didn't even dangle from the sofa as she lay down. "You know Clint, I thought we were going to have an awesome after party and sleepover at Tony's tonight, like usual."

"Guess it didn't happen," Clint shrugged.

Natasha sighed. "I guess not. This is not how I imagine our night to end."

"Neither do I."

She murmured 'Good morning' at Clint before dozing off a few seconds later. Clint sighed. He listened to Natasha's breathing, but found himself awake. His eyes won't close to sleep. He watched Natasha snoring softly on her couch, her head rested on Hansel's fluffy stomach. A strange feeling coated his stomach. How would he feel if what happened to Tony, befall to Natasha. Would he feel as vulnerable as Pepper? Helpless, useless?

Natasha shivered and Clint noticed she only had her black dress on. He dragged his tired legs to her couch and took off his jacket, only to be used as her blanket. Grabbing a cushion pillow, he set it to the floor next to Natasha's couch and lay down. Amidst Hansel's growl-snores and Natasha's soft snores, he fell asleep.

* * *

Pepper opened her eyes. She was on her bed, still wearing her red V-neck wrap dress and her face was dry with tears. Her legs feel sore. Her whole being feel sore. She turned, flat on her back and breathes calmly. Pepperony, her British shorthair cat jumped onto her bed, curled on Pepper's arm. Pepper stared at her cat brown eyes, brown eyes that remind her of Tony.

_Tony._

Pepperony was Tony's present when they started freshmen year. He knows she loved cats. Tony told her to name the cat Pepper, for its fur that has her hair color. But her parents can't afford to have two living things with the same name in one house. Pepper wanted to name the cat Tony, and Tony being Tony obviously didn't mind having anything named after him. But Tony wanted to call the cat Pepper. So they brainstormed and came with the name Pepperony. As in, Pepper and Tony.

"Hey Ronnie," Pepper raked her fingers through her cat. "I miss you, but I've got to go early this morning. You remember Tony?" When the cat meowed, she said, "He got into an accident, I am going to visit him."

The cat huffed. "I wish I could take you to him," Pepper said softly. "He would like that. But I can't."

She gave Pepperony one last pat before stepped into her bathroom and took a quick bath. When she stepped out, fresh and clean, she put on khaki shorts and her white button up. Grabbing her handbag and checkered sweater, she stalked downstairs and found her dad in the kitchen, preparing a coffee. Which was pretty early for him, considering it was seven something in the morning on a Saturday.

"Hey, dad," Pepper greeted, pouring orange juice into a tall glass, "why are you up so early on Saturday?"

Mr. Potts smiled. "I got some business to errand. Your mom and I might visit Tony later in the afternoon. You want me to send you to the hospital? Can you drive?"

Of course she can drive. But she knew he was asking a different question. Will she be able to drive, with her mind somewhere else? "It's okay, dad. Steve's picking me up."

"Be careful."

Pepper nodded at her dad and waited for Steve. Her heart beats so quickly, wondering what news she would hear about Tony today.

Whatever the news is, she wants it to be a good one.

* * *

They were not allowed to visit Tony.

Which send Pepper to a serious breakdown. She was frustrated and that made her cry on Steve's shoulder. And Steve, forever the gentleman, patted her hair soothingly. Tony's doctor, Dr. Yinsen told them that even though Tony was critical, he was doing okay. The doctors just need to keep the shrapnel away from his heart, and for now, they hadn't found a way to keep it away permanently. On top of that, Tony had a serious concussion and still unconscious. He had lost a lot of blood and internal injuries.

Which, given the earlier information about Tony doing okay, still didn't make them feel any better.

"Come on," Steve said. "Let's go my apartment, it's the nearest to the hospital. If anything happens, we can get here quick. There's no use to wait here if they don't let us see him."

Bruce nodded. "Steve's right."

"Yeah. I could use some coffee, though," Clint croaked. He had a serious headache from the lack of sleep.

So, they made way to Steve's apartment. His mom was home and she let them conquer the living room. Steve's apartment is not as lavish as Stark Tower, but it is comfortable and has the look if the house that have been live in forever. Mrs. Rogers made them a few cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows. It tasted good and calming to their hazed minds. Jane put on _The Breakfast Club_ out of boredom, since they were sitting around Steve's living room in awkward silence. A couple of minutes later, everyone fell asleep, due to lack of sleep from last night and tiredness, especially Pepper.

They were only awake a couple of hours later, only because someone's cellphone was ringing on the coffee table. Bruce grabbed the cellphone blindly.

"This is Bruce," he answered the cellphone. The person on the other line said something and Bruce looked to his friends in bewilderment. "Who's Virginia? Is there any Virginia in here?" When nobody answered, Bruce said, "I'm sorry. I guess you got the wrong num-"

"That would be me," Pepper raised her hand groggily. "It must be my dad."

Bruce handed the cellphone to Pepper. The rest looked at Pepper as she talked to her dad. They caught little bits like, 'We are not allowed to visit Tony' and 'We are at Steve's and I will be late'. As Pepper ended the call, she raised an eyebrow at her friends, who were staring confusingly at her.

"What did I do?" She asked.

Thor who was the one to spoke up. "Virginia?"

Pepper laughed humorlessly. "I forgot that you guys never really know my name. Yep, my name is Virginia Potts. I guess being called Ms. Potts at school and Pepper the rest of the time tends to hide my real name."

"How come it's Pepper?" Thor asked. "Isn't it is a kind of spice?"

"Tony gave me the name," Pepper smiled. "When we were first met."

* * *

**So Chapter 4 is a little short :( I'll try to update ASAP. Keep there reviews coming! I would love to know what you guys think and how I can get the story going :)**

**Have a nice day :D**


	5. Chapter 5-First Time

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites, I love you guys ! Well, someone asked for Tony and Pepper to kiss. Hmm, maybe later ;) And no, Tony is going toward the light, he is vital to this story. I just kill him...a little bit XD**

**Disclaimer; I own none of the Avengers, only my wild imagination**

**Enjoy your read.**

**Chapter 5- First Time**

_"Tony gave me the name," Pepper smiled. "When we first met."_

* * *

"Huh," Clint scoffed. "Guess his wit developed since he was a kid."

"It has," Pepper nodded. She had a nostalgic smile on her face. "We were in kindergarten. I was four, he was six."

Natasha frowned. "Why were you in school so early?"

"I ask my parents to send me," Pepper answered. "Since I want to learn and practically I was bored being left with a fifteen year old babysitter who paid attention to her nails more than she did to me."

Bruce grinned. "How did he came up with the name?"

Pepper stared to the blank TV in front of her; The Breakfast Club had ended an hour ago. She smiled, remembering the first time she met Tony Stark.

* * *

_"Hey, that is mine!" Pepper screamed in her shrill four-year old voice. "Give it back!"_

_The blonde girl who took her Barbie doll stuck out her tongue. "This doll is pretty, so it's mine."_

_"Just because it's pretty_ doesn't_ mean it's yours!"_

_"I said it's mine, so it_ is_ mine!"_

_Pepper grabbed the doll's legs. "Go get yourself one! This one is mine!"_

_The girls continued tugging at the doll, until a friend of the blond girl came and pushed Pepper to the ground. The blonde girl stuck out her tongue haughtily at Pepper as she walked away. Pepper glanced sharply at the blond girl and brushed the dirt off her palms. She had a scratch on her knee and it hurt when she wiped the line of blood off the scratch._

_"Ouch," she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "That hurts."_

_"Here," a boy sat next to her. He handed her a strip of plaster wound and a bottle of water._

_Pepper took the items from his hands without asking. She rinsed the scratch and put on the plaster wound on her knee. "Thank you."_

_The boy smiled crookedly and helped her got up. He has wide brown eyes that and long eyelashes like a girl's. His hair is dark brown, long and messy. He was as tall as her with adorable dimples._

_"I am Stark. Tony Stark," he held out his small hand._

_Pepper wrinkled her nose. "You sound like James Bond."_

_"You watch James Bond too? Cool. What's your name?"_

_"Virginia Potts," she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Tony."_

_"Your name is Virginia?" Tony asked. "Isn't that the name of a state? Who wants to be called Virginia? It's too mouthful don't you think?"_

_Pepper chuckled. "You ask too many questions, Tony!"_

_Tony looked at Pepper. She was thin, and pretty. Her hair is strawberry blond and pulled back into a neat ponytail. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and it were staring at him brightly. She also had some freckles on cheeks, across her nose. And she a nice and kind smile like his mom._

_"I think I am going to call you Pepper," he decided._

_"Why?"_

_Tony smiled cheekily. "'Cause you got freckles on your face, like someone spread pepper on your face. It's cute."_

_Pepper giggled. "You are funny Tony."_

_"Will you be my friend? I will accompany you during break and playtime. And I'll make sure no one take away your toys," Tony nodded solemnly._

_"I want to be your friend! You are nice."_

_Tony grinned and took her hand. "Thank you, Pepper. You are a pretty."_

* * *

"Aww, that's cute," Jane complimented. "I bet you and Tony were the cutest kids back then."

Rhodey snorted. "They were. I was practically the third wheel."

"Hey!" Pepper exclaimed. "You weren't the third wheel. _I _was. You and Tony will talk about spaceships and planes and I was really out of place with my teddy."

Steve laughed. "That's a nice way to meet someone."

"Hey Cap, how was the first time you meet Tony?" Clint asked, popping popcorns into his mouth. "It must be really interesting, considering you and Tony are like, so opposite of each other."

It is true. Tony Stark, self-entitled genius, billionaire and philanthropist is everything that Steve Rogers is not. Steve is basically all the compilation of the good behavior you are supposed to have and the manners from 1940's, packed in a human form. He is organized and basically like the little group loving mom, he keep them in line and prefer to solve problems by negotiating, rather than fighting though he has more muscles than fat. Steve is not as muscular as Thor, but enough to have the girls at school to swoon at the sight of him.

Steve Rogers is the epitome of a gentleman. He has blond hair that no matter what the condition is, except when he's punching the bag at the gym, is always combed neatly like some guy from old movie, parted on the right side of his head. He speaks in calming voice, but has the tone that makes you doesn't dare to argue with him, except Tony. He rarely lies, only on several needed occasion, when Tony desperately need him too. His temper is hard to be challenged; only Tony has the particular attitude to get him mad.

When Tony is a hot mess in his uniform, Steve is just plain hot. His oxford shirt buttoned correctly, his vest and slacks neatly pressed. His tie straight and he doesn't wear Converse sneakers like Tony, but a pair of shiny leather loafers. With his natural old-fashioned good looks, he can pull off even a uniform.

"It was not the kind of way you want to meet someone," Steve admitted. "I was at a summer military camp, the summer before freshman year. My campsite was located at a real military base, and one day Tony and his dad came over. Mr. Stark was to meet one of the military officer while Tony, he just followed his dad out of boredom. So naturally, he wandered around at our campsite, without supervision."

Clint grabbed a can of Coke. "You must be furious."

"I was furious. I was the leader," he said shyly, "so I was trying to follow the orders. We can't let anyone in, except for the responsible facilitators."

* * *

_"Who are you?" Steve demanded at the dark haired boy who stood before him. "Strangers are not allowed to be in this dorm."_

_The boy shrugged. "Well, I'm not a stranger. I am Stark. Tony Stark. Nobody tells me that I'm not allowed to be here."_

_"Well, I'm telling you can't be here. Please leave."_

_"Loosen up, dude," Tony smirked. "Why _so_ serious?"_

_Steve started to feel irritated. "Please, leave._ Now_."_

_Tony just stared back into Steve's eyes. Steve towered over him by a few inches, with muscles but Tony didn't seem intimidated. "I am starting to want you to make me."_

_Steve's fellow campmate announced that a facilitator was coming. A couple of seconds later, a man with full mustache in standard army uniform came in. Steve and his campmates got into a line and gave the man a salutation. Tony just crossed his arms and looked at the man up and down._

_"This evening at 1640, we will have a war game, after of usual fitness routine," the man announced. "The game is designed to test your mental and physical readiness and your ability to think in a certain situation. And since you are in an odd number, I would like to ask Mr. Stark to join us."_

_Tony pursed his lips. "Why not? I would be here for a while. Count me in."_

_"Good. Rogers, Stark is in your team. And I forgot to tell you; the winning team of this game will have the hot morning shower next week. That's all, I'll see all of you this evening."_

_The man left after they gave him salutation, Tony excluded. Tony looked at Steve, who glared at him with mutual loathing._

_"Well, it would be a blast," Tony muttered._

* * *

"Since we there was no activity before the wargame, Tony just hung out at our dorm, playing games and showing off his creations. Tony drove me insane during the game. He was in my team, and I gave him orders," Steve told them. "At first he acted repulsively. But then, after he finished whatever he had in mind, he followed what I told him. It made me angry, he put himself first and we almost lose. Which, though we won, it led to another argument between us."

"That was mental."

Steve shrugged. "It was. But since that day, he hung out at our campsite. Our facilitator just shrugged every time Tony decided to join our activities. We still argued until the last of day of camp, but managed to keep it at minimum. And I saw him, the first day of school. I was expecting some sarcastic remarks but he just like, 'Hey Cap, wanna hang out with me at lunch?' "

"Tony's weird that way," Natasha chuckled.

"I guess that's because you and Tony doesn't really hate each other," Bruce said.

"There's just something about his attitude that bothered me," Steve nodded his head. "Other times, when he's not being rude, I am okay. I am able to tolerate most of his behavior now."

"We all are," Bruce concluded. "And since we are sharing, I want to share the first time I met Tony."

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "What makes you think we want to know?"

"If you guys doesn't want to hear, it's fine," Bruce shrugged.

"Nah, I was kidding. Spill, Bruce."

* * *

_"Hey, wimp," a larger boy intentionally pushed Bruce by his shoulder._

_The action made Bruce fell on the hallway. The other boy just laughed and walked away. Bruce collected his heavy books that fell on the floor and corrected the position of his askew glasses. It was his second week in SHIELD Prep and honestly, he felt like he'd better back in his old school. If it wasn't the full scholarship he'd gotten to attend SHIELD Prep for his sophomore year, he wouldn't even care to set his foot on these rich kids' heaven and hell._

_Bruce took a deep breath. He didn't care if nobody noticed him. He just wanted to study. The teachers at SHIELD Prep were good and nice and the teaching method was effective but he couldn't stand the students. Bruce might be a little short, and messy and nerd-looking but that didn't mean he can be bullied. Come on, hadn't those big kids heard to pick someone of their own size?_

_He continued to his next class, Physic. The teacher Mr. Summers gave him a kind smile and told him to sit at the back of the class. He had informed that Bruce's partner was some boy called Stark, and Stark was always fashionably late. Bruce dragged his feet to his seat, waiting for Stark. Stark. He'd heard the name somewhere. Could he be the son of the Stark Industries' owner? Given that SHIELD Prep is technically filled with rich men's children, he won't be surprised._

_A boy came in, his vest unbuttoned and his shirt sleeves were rolled to his elbows, like Bruce. He had brown hair, like Bruce, though it is in a peculiar dark shade, while Bruce's is plain chocolate. His eyes are brown; also like Bruce but his eyes has mischievous looks in them. He was probably a couple of inches taller than Bruce with a sturdy physical._

_"I am sorry Scott," the boy greeted. "I was thinking of a few excuses I could use to skip class but I found none, so I decided to come in."_

_The other students laughed. Mr. Summers look amused. "Good morning, Stark. I am thankful you've decided to come in. You will find that there's a new student that is waiting at your usually lonely table."_

_"Oh, joy," Stark muttered. "How was your summer vacation, Scott? I heard you and our dear Jean Grey of Chemistry went to Texas."_

_"It was a joyful one Stark. Now please sit, I would like to start my class."_

_Stark walked to his seat and sat next to Bruce. Bruce looked at him, can't believe that Stark could easily call the teacher by his first name and how Mr. Summers just played along._

_"You're the new kid?" Stark raised an eyebrow at him. "I am Stark. Tony Stark." He held out his hand._

_Bruce shook his hand. "Bruce. Bruce Banner. Nice meeting you."_

_"You said that good-naturedly or you really feel it's nice to meet me?"_

_Bruce rolled his eyes. "It's nice to meet someone who didn't actually push me down at the first sight."_

_"Aww, poor kid," Stark said. "Hey, your name is Banner right? I found your file on Fury's table yesterday."_

_"Yeah, what you found out?"_

_Stark shrugged. "You're a genius and a science geek, like me. You are a straight –A student with flawless discipline record. And I found your essay about anti-electron collision is really awesome."_

_"That's all you read?"_

_"That's all I managed to read," Stark answered. "You don't have any friends, yet, right? You can sit with me and a couple of my friends at lunch. They will get along with you, especially Steve. He'll be thrilled to meet someone who shares his moral conscience."_

_Bruce snorted. "That will be nice."_

_So they spent the lunch together, with Tony's friends; Steve, Clint, Rhodey, Thor and his girlfriend Jane. They treated him well, and despite his shy and reserved nature, they managed to pry him open a little. It was his second week at SHIELD Prep, but for the first time, no one pushed him down. They actually paid attention to him and joking around him. Since he hung around Tony and his friends, no one tried to pushed him or pick him. Maybe leaving SHIELD Prep was a good idea, but after getting along with Tony and his friends, maybe staying was a better option._

_Tony managed to change his mind about leaving SHIELD Prep._

* * *

"Nice sentiment," Clint commented. "The first time I met Tony, it wasn't as nice as yours and Pepper."

Natasha rolled her eyes and grinned. Steve asked, "What happened?"

"I was in 6th grade, and we were about to watch a movie, it was a chick-flick chosen by Pepper. It was her birthday, and it was Tony's treat. Happy was there, watching over us like an overprotective mother hen. Natasha introduced Tony to me. We didn't exactly argued, but we weren't civil either. We just kept exchanging snarky and sarcastic remarks between us and made a point not to call each other by our real names."

"It was mental," Pepper nodded. "It was funny at first, but after a couple of times, it just got annoying. They will be like '_Oh, I didn't see you there. Cliff. It must be the black clothes_' and Clint will roll his eyes and said '_Of course you didn't Tommy, you squint at your soldering tools too much_' it drove us crazy," she nodded at Natasha.

Clint chuckled. "And we only stopped just because Pepper and Natasha told us to be_ mature. _Nevertheless, it was nice to have a familiar face when I started my day at SHIELD. And despite out stupid banter, we just got along. Don't tell Tony that, though, it will just inflate his ego."

Thor let out his booming laugh, "The first time I met Tony was not an incident I am proud of. We fought."

"Fought? Why?" Steve asked, getting up from his seat and went to the kitchen.

"My brother, Loki, came to visit during my freshman year at SHIELD. He stole Tony's science creation. After the announcement was made, I found Tony and Loki at the empty hallway. I thought Tony roped Loki into stealing. Tony and I argued and suddenly it went physical," Thor sighed regretfully. "I am not proud of that. I gave Tony a couple of bruises. But Tony fought back. Almost everyone in school doesn't even dare to look me in the eyes, but Tony fought back."

Rhodey muttered, "Lesson one; never tell Tony he can't do anything."

"After the matter was resolved, I went to apologise and Tony just shook it off. He said it was all a huge misunderstanding."

"That's it with Tony," Rhodey agreed. "His ability to just shake it off as it's doesn't matter. I became friends with him after an argument, too. A_ playground_ argument. I don't remember how it started, but I told him he can't built an engine. He was six. But of course he prove me wrong. He even made the news._ Son of Howard Stark built his first engine at the age of six_. It was weird how I get along with him after that."

"It is a weird friendship we have with Tony," Thor conformed.

Steve came out from the kitchen, handing out Cokes for everyone. "It amaze me how we can stand Tony's behaviour. It wasn't once he got on our nerves. You guys had to admit, we are kind of the weirdest group at school."

Bruce stood up and went to the balcony. Twilight had fallen and the sky was dark blue with scattered stars. Darcy joined him, sipping her Coke gratefully. Bruce looked around at his friends. He had to admit Steve was right. They had somehow, survived their days with Tony despite his annoying, gunslinger act.

_We are kind of the weirdest group in school._

Maybe they are. But that was friends for right? Be weird together, and stay though things get tough.

"Guys, look!" Darcy shouted, pointing to something on the sky. "There's a shooting star!"

The rest came running to join them at the balcony. They looked at the shooting star Darcy had pointed. "Come on, let's make a wish!" Jane said, and they closed their eyes. Some even clasped their hands. Darcy hummed her wish under her breath. After a while, they opened her eyes, feasting their eyes on New York's nightlights. Thor pulled Jane close to him, kissing her hair softly. Natasha sat on ledge, Clint stood in front of her.

Bruce shook his head amusingly. Those two have a weird friendship like Tony and Pepper. They claimed they are just 'best friends' but they acted like a couple. The way they complete each other is not like any of those highschool romance; it is of something more, soulmates. Bruce won't be surprised if they all end up with each other. What does it feel like, to have someone who knows everything about you, all the shit you'd done and been through but still stay and not being judgmental? Someone who love you so much but still can speak up their mind to every of your idea and say no? Tony and Clint are lucky to have Pepper and Natasha to keep them on their feet.

He leaned with his elbows on the ledge, next to Natasha. The air was cool and calm, and his friends were silent. Steve was leaning against the wall, his eyes staring at the passing cars. The neon lights of the night made his hair look darker. Darcy and Rhodey were laughing over something quietly, his eyes glinting at the way she smiled. Pepper clutched her Coke with her slender fingers, the wind blew the strawberry blond strands of her hair. She had a sentimental looks in her eyes.

_This is perfect,_ Bruce thought. He love being with his friends. They might a little weird. But this night were perfect, it made him don't want to go home. This was one of those nights where he wished it could last and he could stay forever. Tony might not be with them to join this particular silent and peaceful night but Bruce know they all wished he were here. If he were here, he probably making some wisecrack joke and annoy the hell out of Steve.

Looking at his friends, he know what they wished for thought they were quiet about it._ They wished for Tony get well soon_.

"I wish Tony's here," Pepper suddenly said. "I hope the doctors found a way to heal him."

Natasha nodded. "Me too."

"If Tony was here, he would be half-ass drunk," Clint chuckled. "And annoy the shit out of us. But we still keep him around."

"We are masochists," Darcy claimed."Tony is such a pain in the ass but we still keep him around."

Bruce shrugged. "Because we know there's more than annoying behaviour and the reckless attitude. I guess that's friendship. The things get tough, but we stay together."

"True," they said in unison.

_We are kind of the weirdest group in school_.

Well, maybe being weird is not a bad thing at all. Not when you have your friends to be weird together.

* * *

**So, the 5th Chapter. I hope you guys like it :) Keep the reviews coming in, they make me literally glowing with happiness :D Have a nice day.**

**And don't forget to tell how I can improve this story. It means a _lot._**

**_xoxo- _NHAMS**


	6. Chapter 6- Flashbacks

**I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows. I love you guys *throwing around some shawarma* XD**

**Disclaimer; Sadly, none of the Avengers are mine. I only own my wild, wild imagination**

**Enjoy your read.**

**Chapter 6- Flashbacks**

****_He remembered a flash of white light. And then the sound of a huge explosion. He was blasted back by a force that send him laying down on the edge of the top floor of the Stark Tower._

_He remembered screaming 'God!' on top of his lungs, and his friends running toward him. Pepper knelt down next to him, her fingers slapped his cheek softly, trying to keep him conscious._

_Pain. Searing pain on his chest. His own blood on his fingers. Pepper's shaking fingers laced with his bloodstained one._

_Pepper. He'd never got tell her._

_And when he closed his eyes, there was only a blinding white light flashed, before it was consumed by an ultimate darkness._

* * *

A young boy about the age of four ran around the household of the Stark residence. He had a toy robot in his hand and his dark brown hair was disheveled. The boy sat on one of the comfy sofa in the living room. His little mouth made incoherent sounds as he made the toy robot flew with his hand. He stayed that way for a couple of minutes before he heard his stomach grumbling.

The boy put a hand over his stomach and walked to the kitchen. There was a batch of chocolate chip cookies on the counter, the chocolate chips still gooey. His brown eyes widened with joy and he try to climb on one of the stool nearby.

"Anthony," a woman's voice said softly. "What are you trying to do?"

The boy looked to the woman, his mom, Maria, who was standing at the kitchen's doorway. "Mom," he smiled cheekily, "I want the cookies. I'm hungry."

"Next time, ask me. I won't have you falling from the stool just for the cookies," Maria said, placing cookies in a blue bowl before handing it to her son.

"Thanks, Mom," Anthony bit happily to his cookies.

Maria held Anthony's small hand and led him to the family room. The boy skipped happily next to her, holding his blue bowl of cookies close to his chest. She led her son to the grand piano at the corner of the family room. Maria sat on the piano bench, and patted the spot next to her, gesturing her son to join her. Anthony obeyed, his bowl positioned on his lap.

Her fingers lifted the piano lid. She smiled at her son, and played Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake_. Her fingers deftly press the black and white keys. The melody floated around the family room. Anthony looked at his mom; the wind blew through from the opened window, making her short and wavy blond hair sway.

"Mom, what does my name mean?" Anthony asked suddenly, his brows furrowed. "And why don't you call me Tony like dad?"

Maria smiled kindly at her son. "Anthony Edward Stark," she took her son's hand, the piano momentarily forgotten. "Anthony means worthy of praise, priceless. While Edward means, the protector of wealth. And Stark, our family name, means strong."

"Whoa. So I am strong, worthy and wealth protector," Anthony smiled. "Awesome. But why won't you call me Tony?"

"Because," Maria put a hand on her son's cheek, patting it affectionately, "I gave you that name. Anthony. It's a nice name. And it sounds good."

Anthony nodded. "But it's too long."

"I can call you Tony if you want to."

Anthony shook his head. "It's okay mom. You can call me Anthony. Dad can call me Tony."

Maria went back to her piano. Anthony stared at his mom. Her hair fanned around her beautiful face. Anthony loved his mom. She was nice and she had a pretty and kind smile. She was always there for him. She can play the piano, too. The melody from her piano made him feel calm and happy.

"I love you, Anthony," Maria whispered to her son, her lips pulled up to a kind smile.

Anthony sat closer to his mom, his free arm wrapped halfway on his mom's waist. "I love you, too."

* * *

Tony Stark sat on the bench at the playground of his kindergarten. It was the time for a short break and he was sitting with Rhodey. Rhodey was busy with his colouring book, crayons scattered on the bench. Tony leaned against the wall, his legs dangling from the bench. His 2th grade Mathematics workbooks lay unopened next to him.

He was bored. The Rubik's cube his dad bought last week had been solved multiple times and he found no pleasure in solving them anymore. He was tired doing Mathematics and reading the Physic textbook he found in his house's library. Tony just want to play but Rhodey was engrossed on his coloring book, denying Tony's offer to play some games.

Sighing, he jumped off the bench and walked around the playground, hands in his pockets. He stood awkwardly next to the slides. And then he saw a blond girl tugging a Barbie doll with another girl in pink dress.

"Hey, that is mine!" the girl in pink dress screamed in her shrill four-year old voice. "Give it back!"

The blonde girl who took her Barbie doll stuck out her tongue. "This doll is pretty, so it's mine."

"Just because it's pretty _doesn't_ mean it's yours!"

"I said it's mine, so it _is_ mine!"

The girl in the pink dress grabbed the doll's legs. "Go get yourself one! This one is mine!"

The girls continued tugging at the doll, until a friend of the blond girl came and pushed the other girl to the ground. The blonde girl stuck out her tongue haughtily at the fallen girl as she walked away. The girl who fell glanced sharply at the blond girl and brushed the dirt off her palms. She had a scratch on her knee and it hurt when she wiped the line of blood off the scratch.

"Ouch," she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. "That hurts."

Tony watched the girl and went back to his bench. He grabbed a bottle of water and ran to the girl in pink dress. She still seated on the ground, wiping off dirt of the scratch on her knee.

"Here," he sat down next to the girl, handing the bottle of water and a plaster wound he always kept in his pocket.

The girl said nothing as she took the items from his hands and attended her wound. "Thank you," she said after she finished her task.

Tony smiled crookedly and helped her got up. "I am Stark. Tony Stark," he held out his small hand.

The girl wrinkled her nose. "You sound like James Bond."

"You watch James Bond too? Cool. What's your name?"

"Virginia Potts," she shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Tony."

Tony frowned. Virginia was such a weird name. "Your name is Virginia?" Tony asked. "Isn't that the name of a state? Who wants to be called Virginia? It's too mouthful don't you think?"

Virginia chuckled. "You ask too many questions, Tony!"

Tony looked at Virginia. She was thin and as tall as him. She has a nice strawberry blond hair, pulled back neatly in a ponytail. The colour was so strange to him and he felt an urge to touch her hair, to make sure if it was even real. Freckles spread on her face, on her cheeks, across her nose. It was kind of adorable, really. Her blue eyes looked at him brightly and she had a nice and kind smile like his mom.

"I think I am going to call you Pepper," he decided.

"Why?"

Tony smiled cheekily. "'Cause you got freckles on your face, like someone spread pepper on your face. It's cute."

Pepper giggled. "You are funny Tony."

"Will you be my friend? I will accompany you during break and playtime. And I'll make sure no one take away your toys," Tony nodded solemnly. He didn't want Pepper to get hurt by those playground bullies anymore.

"I want to be your friend! You are nice."

Her words gave an unknown warm and fuzzy feelings in his chest. Tony grinned and took her hand. "Thank you, Pepper. You are a pretty."

He wants to be the most awesome friend Pepper ever had.

* * *

"Dad, look!" An eight-year old Tony ran to his father's office in the house, a gold medal in his hand. "Dad, dad!"

"What, Tony?" His dad asked, an annoyed look in his face. He was in his business suit and a pile of document placed in front of him on his desk. "I'm busy right now."

Tony grinned widely at his dad, waving his gold medal. Not that his dad noticed. "I won first place in a Science Competition. I designed a multifunctional remote control car. And I won the first place!" He said excitedly.

"Oh, that's good. That's good. Nice," his dad commented in a monotone. "Congratulations."

Tony stopped waving his gold medal, frustrated of his dad's disinterest. He just stood there, with a frown on his face, staring at his workaholic dad. His dad paid no attention at him, he continued riffling through his documents.

"That's all I want to tell you," Tony said finally. "I'm just…gonna leave you now."

His dad nodded. "Please close the door when you leave."

"Okay dad."

Tony ran his fingers through his messy dark brown hair. It was obvious that he was disappointed with his dad's reaction. He dragged his feet out of his dad's office and quietly shut the door behind him. He went to his room and placed his gold medal on his study desk. It sat there with the rest of the present he won and the articles about him that his mom specially cut out.

He stood by the window. Outside, her mom was talking to their butler. Her blond hair neatly clipped to her scalp. His mom had hugged him and told him she would buy a new chemistry kit for him when he told her he won the first place in the Science Competition. Why wouldn't his dad do the same? At least, couldn't he muster the same excitement as Tony's mom?

He should know by now his dad never really paid attention to him.

* * *

The English class of the 6th grade were quiet. Mr. Cooper had told them to write an essay about their recent summer vacation.

Tony Stark sat at the back of the class, staring out of the window. Thinking. What did he do last summer? He went to Disneyland with parents. Or more accurately, with his mom. His dad only dropped them off with their private plane. Disneyland was awesome and his mom was excellent as usual, but his dad weren't there It felt incomplete.

He had this sudden sick feeling in his stomach. He frowned._ Is something bad going to happen_ ? He thought.

"Mr. Stark?" Mr. Cooper called, interrupting his thoughts. "There's someone who would like to see you. Bring your bag with you."

Tony turned his attention to the front. A man in suit waited for him. He grabbed his red backpack and packed all his stuff before proceeded to the man. The man grabbed his shoulder softly and led him outside after thanked Mr. Cooper.

"Anthony Stark," the man said as they got out of the class. "I am Detective Gregg."

"What happened?"

Detective Greg fidgeted. "Your mother got into his accident."

"She...got into an accident? Is she okay? Where is she now?" Tony can't help it but throwing off the questions.

"She's in a stable condition for now. She's at the hospital, and I am going to take you there," Detective Gregg said soothingly.

The rest was a blur. He cried on their way to the hospital and his dad wasn't even there. After a few hours sitting at the waiting lounge, the doctor came out and told them his mom was dead. Gone. His dad only arrived a couple of minutes later.

Tony remembered crying, standing next to his mom's grave. He remembered how devastated the funeral had been. His dad didn't even stay long enough to calm him down. His mind was jumbled, he couldn't think straight and he skipped school for two weeks.

"Tony," Pepper called. "Come on, it's raining."

It was the seventh day after Maria Stark's funeral. And Tony religiously visited her grave, leaving purple orchids- her favourite flower. He still cried at night, missing his mom. He missed everything about her. It felt like there was a hole punched right through his heart, leaving it empty. He sat at her piano sometimes, playing her favourite _Swan Lake_.

He missed her soft and sweet-scented blond hair. Her blue eyes that looked lovingly at him and paid attention to whatever he had said. Her lilting voice that always managed to comfort him when he had nightmares. Her nice and kind smile that could make him face any bad day he had at school. Her arms that always hugged him.

The raindrops fell on him, clinging to his hair. "You go on, I'll catch up."

"Tony, come on. You'll get sick."

He shifted his feet uneasily. He didn't want to leave.

"Tony," Pepper came and stood next to him. "Come on. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

Pepper had loyally accompanied him, though she had a million of things she wanted to do. He was grateful for that. Tony turned his head and looked at her. Pepper had the same loving blue eyes and the nice kind, smile as his mom. And she never stopped caring for him.

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey guys, want to play Truth or Dare?" Tony asked his friends.

They were hanging out at the newly built Stark tower, sitting in a weird circle. It was their usual weekend sleepover and get together. Tony was slightly drunk, with Pepper around his arm. At sixteen -almost seventeen years old, young Tony Stark had known alcohol, get drunk and experience hangover. Pepper just turned fifteen, and yet she was able to take care of him.

"Do it," Clint shouted. He was on his second can of beer.

Tony placed an empty vodka bottle in the centre. He spun it, and the bottle pointed at Steve. Tony raised an eyebrow at Steve, who was fidgeting on his seat.

"So, Cap, Truth or Dare?"

"Um, Truth?"

Tony smirked. He looked at Steve with a raised eyebrow. "Steve, between Clint, Thor, Rhodey, Bruce and me, who would you be gay for?"

Clint laughed with the rest. "Nice one!"

"Um," blood rushed to Steve's cheeks. He glanced around at his friends.

"Come on, Steve. We don't have all night."

"Um, Tony?"

Tony guffawed. "I _always_ knew you have a crush on me!"

Steve blushed deeper. Clint poked Steve with the bottle. "Come on, Cap. You got the honour."

Steve spun the bottle, and it pointed toward Rhodey.

"Dare me," Rhodey said, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Give me something good."

Steve frowned. "I dare you to… give Darcy a kiss."

Tony and Clint rolled their eyes. Lame. Steve had always been goody-goody and didn't have the creativity to develop a badass dare. Rhodey snorted and crawled toward Darcy.

"Come on, Darce," Rhodey purred jokingly and pulled Darcy toward him. They kissed for a moment which made Steve look away. After Rhodey was done, he went back to his spot and spun the bottle. It pointed toward Tony.

"Dare," Tony said, before Rhodey even asked. "Dare."

Rhodey smiled wickedly. "I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this room. I said girl, and not person. That means you can't kiss Steve or Bruce."

The other laughed while Tony rolled his eyes. He pretend to think about it, and put down the wine glass in his hand. "Darcy, Natasha or Jane?" He mused.

He crawled around the circle, making a few stops at Darcy, Natasha and Jane. He playfully sniffed their hairs and touched their cheeks. Eventually, he stopped at his spot and pulled Pepper to him.

"You're the one," he said, before gave Pepper a sloppy yet longing kiss.

Tony pulled away after a while and smiled at Pepper. She refused to look at him, blushing. He grinned, tilting her chin so he met her eyes.

"Don't be shy, Pep," he whispered and gave her another kiss. "You're the fairest maiden."

The rest just stared at them silently. "Sexual tension," someone coughed and they laughed. They went back to the game and Tony still had his arm around Pepper. This moment, with his friends having fun and his arm around the prettiest girl in the room, life couldn't be any better. This was a weekend before they had to go back to school, facing their own reality.

He didn't want to face the reality now.

Right now, he was a dreamer, completely out of touch with reality.

* * *

Another blinding light.

Tony Stark was on the top floor of the Stark tower. He had a remote on his hand to control the firework launcher. This was the second last firework.

"And lastly, the most sentimental firework!"

Bright fireworks in neon shade of orange flared through the dark night's sky.

_I love you_

"And that is for…" his voice announced and his finger already on the button to unleash the last firework. His last secret.

He pressed the button, but there was no firework came out. He walked to the firework launcher and in a few seconds, it exploded. Tony screamed. A force blasted him backwards toward the edge of the Stark Tower.

Pain searing through his chest.

His heart beat so quickly it could fall out of his chest. He coughed blood.

Another beat.

And Tony Stark opened his eyes.

* * *

**The 6th chapter :D I had fun writing this chapter. I tried to explore and imagined different sides of Tony.**

**I've got Tony and Pepper to kiss (though only in a flashback :p but there is more to come) and now I demand reviews *evil laugh***

**Tell me how I can improve my story, I really appreciate that. Keep the reviews coming, they made my day :D**

**xoxo- NHAMS**


	7. Chapter 7-Awake

**Sorry for the late update. Thanks for the heart warming reviews, follows and favourites. I love you guys. **

**Disclaimer; I own none of the Avengers, just my imagination**

**Tony- Yep, she doesn't own us. Though I know she'd like to own ****_me_**** ;)**

**Steve- Stark, stop being so self-absorbed. Who'd like to own you, anyway? I know guys without your genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist profile that worth ten of you.**

**Pepper- Guys, stop arguing *sigh***

**Tony- He started it. I was just stating the truth, right ?**

**Me- Yes, Tony, I'd like to own you *eyeroll***

**Steve- You're supporting his textbook narcissism. Whatever. Readers, enjoy your read :)**

**Chapter 7- Awake**

Clint had lost his parents when he was five, and his brother, Bernard 'Barney' Barton was eight years old. He barely remembers them, and they grow up with his loving paternal grandparents. It isn't so bad, really. His grandparents are the most loving people he know and he could see the glimpse of his parents in them.

After his parents' death, Clint is sure he couldn't handle any loss, anymore. He could never face the funeral, the groomed corpse in the casket, the pitying faces of the guests, or the life he would have to live without them. The life without them is painful. Imagine your heart, full and blooming. Losing the people you love, it's like somebody punched a hole, a big hole that cannot be cured.

Because the spot they filled, it cannot be replaced by someone else. The people you lost, they earn and own the spot. The spot is theirs, and when they're gone, they take the spot with them. When they gone, they take not only the spot, but also a part of you. Because believe it or not, you're the one who let them own the spot and when you give it, you're not going to have it back.

And Clint is positive when he concluded he couldn't handle anymore loss. Tony was not yet dead, but he was already in coma for fourteen days which drive Clint and his friends insane. Everyone starting to stress, worried about Tony's progress, though they were slightly relieved after the doctors had found a way to keep the shrapnel away from Tony's heart.

It wasn't without Bruce's help, actually. He had developed a new use for electromagnet as he managed to build one, round and metal, and installed on his chest. For now, the electromagnet is hooked to a car battery and the doctors still trying to figuring out a way to replace the use of the car battery with something more convenient. It was weird to see something stuck on Tony's body, but it keep him alive, and that was enough.

"Hey Clint," Natasha poked his shoulder softly. They were in his room, playing video games, but Clint had abandoned the game for quite a moment. "What's wrong?"

Clint shrugged, letting go of his joystick and throwing his weight on his bed. "Why do we keep Tony after all these years?"

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Just…. humor me," Clint's eyebrows pulled up to his forehead.

Natasha paused the game and sat next to Clint. "Like Darcy said, we are masochists. Tony is a pain in the ass but we keep him around."

"I kinda need something more solid than that."

"Hmm," Natasha lay down next to Clint, folding her hands on her stomach. "Clint, we've known Tony for years. We all know that it's not just annoying behaviors he got in him. When we got past the profanities, lewd comments, reckless life, Tony is a good guy, really." Natasha looked at him, "Remember when he defended Bruce against that Flash Thompson? Or even when he was dating Christine but defended Pepper when Christine made fun of her?"

Clint looked at Natasha. Her long red curls fanned around her face and she was in his grey archery camp shirt, the one she took from his wardrobe. He had a couple of same shirt- he didn't really care when she took it away. Her black Converse was torn and the red shoelaces were untied.

"Tony is capable of ditching us," Natasha was still talking. "He is rich, with a high reputation. He could always choose to hang out with, say, Whitney Stane, or Justin Hammer or Charles Bass. You get the point. Except for Thor, everyone else in our little group is from a _little_ above average family. We are nobody, from nobody family. But Tony fricking Stark still choose to hang out with us."

Clint sighed. "I kind of wish I am not so close with him. It hurts, you know, when someone close to you is gone. Tony is not gone yet, but his non-existent for these two weeks, it gives the same feeling of loss. I hate it."

Natasha turned to face Clint. She leaned on her elbows. "Clint. It's a part of life. Like it or not, we've got to face it. Tony is going to be okay. Dr. Yinsen said his brain activity made a progress a couple of days ago. It's a good sign."

"What if it's just a sign?" Clint said, frustration in his voice. "I'd read somewhere that the longest coma period is thirty-seven years one hundred and eleven days. What if Tony wakes up _that_ late? He will miss his entire life. His life _and_ ours."

"Hey," Natasha sat up, her green-blue eyes stared at Clint meaningfully. "He's not going to be unconscious for that long. Tony is strong, he's going to survive this. He won't miss any of his or our lives."

_But what if Tony_ really _wakes up thirty-seven years and one hundred and eleven days later?_ Clint thought. He crossed his arms behind his head, messing his dirty blond hair. He frowned. If Tony wakes up that late, he will be fifty-four years old. He won't get to enter MIT or run his company. He won't get to marry Pepper and have his own devil spawn, er, children. He will be a seventeen year old soul inside an aged body. He missed the life he could have lived when he was unconscious and watch his friends lives theirs.

Clint took a glimpse at Natasha. She sat on his bed, facing the window. She crossed her legs and nodding her head to Muse's _Starlight _that Clint had put on. He was looking at the back of her head, at those fiery long curls, but he knew she was frowning. _This is so frustrating_, Clint thought.

Natasha's cell phone rang, breaking Clint's thoughts. She reached for her cell phone and answered it. He could hear her mutter a couple of things and her voice sounded more joyful as the conversation ended.

"Clint!" Natasha looked at him, her eyes were wide with excitement. "Tony, he's awake! Pepper just called me and she said Tony is awake!"

Clint jumped on his bed. He and Natasha started jumping on his bed up and down. They held hands and chanted "He's awake! He's awake!" Clint felt relieved. Like a huge boulder was lifted from his shoulder. The hole that started to grow in his heart just healed itself. He finally could laugh for real, instead of the forced laugh he was used to pull off lately.

They sat down on his bed, smiling and laughing. The air around the room wasn't suffocating as before. It was fresh and relieving. At least he won't handle one more loss. The news was relieving, life-changing, literally. Now that Tony was awake, he won't miss anything in his life. Nothing. No one died. It was good enough for Clint.

Natasha was smiling brightly at him that her teeth showed. She was holding to his hands tightly, her eyes shining with happiness. And for a second, everything was in a slow motion. Suddenly, a shock, like an electric shock, but warmer and less electric, ran in him. He was suddenly aware of Natasha's small hands in his, the colors in her eyes, the way her lips pulled up to a smile and everything.

He didn't know what hit him exactly. As he stared at the darkened shade of her red hair when a patch of sunlight touched it, he felt a weird urge to kiss her. Which he did impulsively. He just… grabbed her face softly and kissed her. He pressed his lips softly to hers and closed his eyes. He could feel Natasha stiffened at his kiss, but she kissed him back, out of the blue. Her hand braced the side of his neck and pulled him closer.

This was not a desperate, lust-filled kiss. This was something new, made of real feelings. Clint didn't feel like those horny boys on date. He didn't want to grope Natasha or whatnot. He just wanted to have her close, and let her know how he feel. _How does he feel_s? He feel happy having Natasha in his arms. He even feel whole, having her close. It was a feeling that had no name, but it was a nice and wholesome.

They continued kissing, his fingers lost in Natasha's curls and her body pressed to his. They were desperate for air, but none of them want to stop what they were doing. It was a moment Clint won't give up easily.

His cell phone rang. But he just ignored it. It stopped ringing. And then it rang again. This time, he made an effort to break the kiss. His hand still cradling her face, his fingers still tangled in her hair. Her eyes were looking into his with a mix of confusion, endearment and something else he could not fathom. Her hands were on his chest, somehow holding on to his shirt. Clint didn't know what look he had on his face, but he tried to express the unnamed feelings he had in him.

Clint picked up the phone right before it stopped ringing. It was Steve.

"Hey man, what's up?" Clint greeted, coughing. He hoped his voice sounded normal.

"Tony's awake. You know that already?"

"Oh yeah. Pepper just told Natasha, so naturally, um, she told me," Clint said, glancing at Natasha who was fiddling with her shoelaces. "We are going to see him after we got ready."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you there."

Steve hung up and Clint pocketed his cell phone. He and Natasha exchanged awkward glances. She had a hint of blush on her cheeks. Without words, he grabbed his black jacket and his car keys. Natasha took a moment to tie her Converse and pack her sling bag.

The ride to the hospital was silent. And awkward. _Really _awkward. Clint tried to say something, but when he try to speak up, it sounded stupid in his head. And each time, it sounded even more stupider. Natasha was quiet. She is a quiet person, but this was unusually quiet. This type of silence made Clint felt somewhat guilty. It made him think what he'd done wrong.

Luckily, they arrived at the hospital just in time, before Clint say anything stupid. They went to Tony's ward, again without speaking. Pepper was present, along with Steve, Thor and Jane. Seeing Natasha present, Pepper hurriedly went toward Natasha and hugged her tightly. Pepper's face was tear-streaked but she was smiling. It was the first genuine smile Clint had seen on her face since Tony's accident. She was probably present when Tony was awake.

"How's Tony?" Clint asked, again coughing to make sure his voice sounded normal. "He's alright?"

Pepper let Natasha go, her thin arms around the shorter girl. She wiped a tear from her eye. "He's fine. Dr. Yinsen is checking him up."

"How was it when he awakened?" Natasha asked.

"He…just," Pepper shrugged. "He tossed and turned and the heart monitor beeped. He muttered something and he opened his eyes. By then, Dr. Yinsen already came in and I was out of the room."

Natasha hugged Pepper. "Oh my God. I'm so relieved. Really, I am."

"Anyone called Mr. Stark? " Steve asked.

"I haven't called him yet," Pepper answered. "But I already told Happy."

They lingered outside Tony's ward, restless. Clint offered to buy them some coffee from the canteen. Partly because he need his caffeine, and partly because he need some time to clear his head, and it wasn't helping with Natasha just two steps away. He took their orders; Black coffee for Steve and Thor, green tea for Pepper and Cappuccino for Jane. Natasha just shook her head silently when Clint asked her. Clint sighed and made his way to the canteen, which is at the 1st floor.

On his way back to Tony's ward, hands laden with the ordered beverages, he met Bruce, who brought along Elizabeth and Peggy with him. He exchanged awkward smiles with them and silently went to Tony's ward. They arrived at the right time; Dr. Yinsen was opening the door and let them see Tony.

"Hey guys," Clint heard Tony croaked as he entered. Pepper sat on his bed, probably on Tony's request, as Clint saw Tony's wrapped a careless arm around her. "Two weeks, huh?"

Steve shook his head. "You have no idea." He muttered, "Son of a gun."

Tony felt for the round metal that located in between his chest. "I've got electromagnet in my body. And it's hooked to a _car battery_. I swear. Once I get out of here, I'm gonna find an easier way." His voice was thick and hoarse, he sounded like a frog.

"Mr. Stark, I advise you to stay clear of harm's way," Dr. Yinsen appeared from behind Steve, holding the typical doctor chart in his hand. "And I assure you, you're not going to leave this facility as soon as you imagined." He smiled kindly, eyes flitting to each of Tony's friends. "Mr. Stark needs a lot of rest. I suggest all of you to not to stress him in this condition."

Clint snorted. "_We_ stressTony? That's an understatement," he said, which made the rest laughed.

Even Dr. Yinsen smiled. "I'll leave you guys to catch up."

He walked out of the ward, closing the door behind him. Steve sat at the end of Tony's bed, while Bruce took a place beside him. The empty chairs were seated by Peggy and Elizabeth. Thor settled on the floor, Jane happily sipping her cappuccino on his lap. Clint and Natasha stood awkwardly. Clint was at the right side of Tony's bed; Natasha at the opposite. Awkward.

"So, what happened at school while I was out?" Tony asked, reaching for one of the teddy bears that huddled on the desk next to his bed. There were also flowers, get-well-soon cards, and hampers of sweets.

"Mr. Fury cancelled your cleaning duty and he cut your detention to one week," Pepper said. "You got a lot of catching up to do with your classes."

Tony gave the teddy bear in his hands a squeeze. "Pepper you are ruining the moment. I just woke up and you're talking about school? Please."

"Justin is dating Christine now, if that what you're asking. A lot of people came to visit you, you made the front page five times in two weeks and you wake just in time for Drama club's first production of the year. Thor's the lead." Pepper said.

"Oh. Where are my Hot Rod Rhodey and Miss Darcy?"

Thor chuckled. "Rhodey have a family get-together at his grandparents' residence. And Darcy has to work."

"It was boring without you, I'd say that," Clint spoke up.

"Aww, I know you guys missed me," Tony smiled. "Pep, did my dad come to visit?"

Pepper bit her lip. "Once. A week after you got admitted."

For a second, Clint saw a flicker of emotion on Tony's face. Something of disappointment and sadness. But recovered as quickly as it came.

"So Bruce, you and Elizabeth now?" Tony raised an eyebrow at Bruce and glanced at Elizabeth who was blushing. "You even come here together."

Bruce bowed his head, embarrassed. "Oh, no. Elizabeth and I were on our study session, along with Peggy. And we got the call said you're awake. The girls just decided to come along."

"Heh," Tony huffed. His eyes flickered toward Clint and Natasha, who were avoiding eye contacts with each other.

Clint instantly knew what Tony thinks. He and Natasha usually stood within each other arm-length. And they usually exchanges glances, their way of silent conversations. Tony is a genius, of course he can figure the tension that rise between Natasha and him. Suddenly, Clint wondered if his impulsive action by kissing Natasha was a stupid one.

"I smell sexual tension," Tony said, eyes glinting with mischief. "From Little Red over here and you, Hawkass. You guys get it on, already?"

Natasha crossed her arms. "None of that, Tony. We're good."

"Oh, really? Why do you guys stood so far apart from each other? For all I know, you guys are glued together, even worse than me Pepper."

Natasha walked over to stand next to Clint. _Wrong move,_ Clint thought. Natasha was cracking her posture by trying too hard to assure Tony she and Clint were okay. "Satisfied?"

"Um, no," Tony's eyes were widened almost innocently. "You guys don't do your silent conversation thingy."

"Don't make me regret your awakening. Tony," Natasha glared. "You know I could knock you unconscious."

Tony held up his hands. "Okay, okay"

* * *

With Tony conscious, everything started to fall back in place. Their worries were ceased, stress lessened. Tony was discharged from the hospital five days after he was awake, partly because he convinced Dr. Yinsen to let him out. He is Tony Stark. And Tony Stark, in his consciousness, never wants to miss a day of his life without having fun.

Irritated of the car battery that hooked up to the electromagnet on his chest, he spent his first day discharged from the hospital by cooping inside his lab at Stark Tower, testing a new energy source known as the arc-reactor. He got out of his lab the next day, the arc-reactor round, metal and glowing blue on his chest and most importantly, not hooked to any car battery or anything. He spent the rest of the next day sleeping, compensating the lost hours he spent building the arc-reactor.

If his calculation is right, and he usually is, the arc-reactor generates three gigajoules energy per minutes, allowing his heart to run for fifty lifetimes. Wow.

Monday morning, Tony didn't go to school. He got one more week to rest, something he was thankful for. He didn't want to spend his _third_ day out of the hospital by going to school. Besides, he overslept. So, at twelve P.M, he was in his living room, sitting on the couch, black coffee in one hand. He turned on the TV, but there was nothing interesting.

"Hey Jarvis."

"Yes, sir," the AI cool British voice responded.

Tony straightened his legs on the coffee table. "Where's my dad?"

"Mr. Stark is currently at Malibu, to meet Mr. Rhodes of the Air Force. He'll be back by the end of this week."

So his dad was with Rhodey's dad at Malibu. Bo-ring. His friends were at school, and he was alone.

"Was he home last week?"

"Only for a while, to visit you," the AI answered faithfully. "He even left a get-well-soon card."

"Oh, yeah. I know that."

Tony continued riffling through the channels, until he saw a pet commercial. Suddenly, he knew what to do.

"Hey, Jarv."

"Sir."

Tony walked back into his bedroom, changing his T-shirt to a cleaner one. "Find me a pet store around town. I'm gonna get a cat."

The AI was flustered. "Excuse me, sir?"

"I am gonna get myself a cat," Tony repeated himself, sounding as sure as he was.

He was going to get himself a cat.

* * *

**So the 7th chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little boring. I kind of have a writer's block. Next chapter, will be a little entertaining, with Tony back in the show. And I've to kill him, a little again.**

**Keep the reviews coming. They motivates me :) Tell me how I can improve this story, I really appreciate that. **

**Tony- You said you love me, but you still want to kill me?**

**Me- I said, I'd like to own you. I never said I love you.**

**Vanko- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stark's going to die again : I love this !**

**Me- -.-' don't be too happy Vanko. I'm going to have your fate much worse than Tony**

**Tony- In your face ! :P She loooves me. She's not going kill me for real**

**Vanko- what will happen to me?**

**Me- stay tuned, babe ;P**

**HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**xoxo- NHAMS :)**


	8. Chapter 8-Confusion

**Thor; Lady N wished to thank to those who had diligently reviewed the last chapter. She was, and still is glowing from happiness you mortals had brought her.**

**Loki; You need not be dramatic. I still have grudge against that mortal. She haven't give me permission to make my grand entrance.**

**Tony; That is because nobody needs you. Hahahaha.**

**Loki; The mortal is equally attracted to me as she is attracted to you, Stark.**

**Tony; What? This can't b happening. I don't want to share her affection with this King of Bugs!**

**Natasha; That's true. I'd gone through her notebook. *eyeroll* I don't know why she has a peculiar thing toward assholes like you guys. It's disgusting.**

**Tony; Excuse me, I am a likeable asshole.**

**Loki; I do not know what does Stark meant, but I agree with him.**

**Steve; Cut it out! The readers want to read what Miss N had wrote, not you guys' bickering. *turns to audiences* I'm sorry for their behaviour, ma'ams and sirs. Miss N wishes to say she own none of us the Avengers, including Loki and SHIELD. But she does own her imagination.**

**All; Enjoy your read.**

**Chapter 8- Confusion**

Natasha sat on her comfy spinning chair in her room. The chair spun underneath her, as fast as her mind was racing. Her fiery curls in a messy chignon, and she was still in her school uniform.

She hadn't spoken to Clint for about … a week now, since Tony was awake from his coma. _Damn Tony Stark_, she thought bitterly. _Why you have to be the cause of this mess, of course without you actually aware_. Things had been awkward between her and Clint and she hate it. She wants her best friend back. _Or you want him back, as something else? As something more than just a best friend? _Natasha face-palmed at the thought.

_You know you want to._

_No! Clint is just a best friend. The best of the best friends I ever had._

_Oh, dear. You _know_ you like him more than just a friend._

_No I _don't_._

_You may deny it. But deep down in your heart, it is obvious._

_My heart? What about my heart? What does it wants?_

_Take a deep breath and close your eyes. Clear your head. They said, to know where your heart is, _see _where your mind went when it wanders._

Natasha closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She cleared her head, clearing every worrying thought she had. _Let your mind wanders. See where it goes_. She struggled to keep her mind empty, and found herself couldn't relax. She sighed. This won't work. This kind of thing wasn't something you can do when you try. It was something you do when you realized you had done it. Her cell phone beeped. For a moment, she hoped it was Clint, to explain every bit of his action.

It was a text from Pepper. And it was a little frustrating to know it wasn't from Clint.

_Hey Natasha :) Tony just got himself a cat… like today. He's cute! The cat, I mean. _

Natasha snorted a laugh, like she didn't aware of Pepper's attraction toward Tony. She won't say it out loud, but Natasha knew Pepper thought Tony was cute. She read the rest of the text.

_Anyway, it is a Somali cat. Really fox-like, don't you think? Tony is still looking for the name though. You got any suggestions? -Pepper_

_He's cute_, Natasha replied after checking out the picture of Tony's reddish-brown Somali cat. _Tony's at your house? Why don't you name the cat Tony? - NR_

_Yep, apparently he had arrived before I was home. With his cat -.- my parents invited him to stay for dinner. No, he doesn't want it to be Tony. It will be confusing for JARVIS – Pepper_

_Oh. Tell him to name it Pepper xD –NR_

_He said the name is too girly for his tomcat *sigh –Pepper_

_Prissy bastard. Haha. I don't know…probably just a simple name like, Tom or Oreo or Max –NR_

_You know Tony. It's too simple and common '-.- for, I quote 'someone as awesome as me' –Pepper_

_Again, prissy bastard. Pepper, I'm not really good at this naming-pet thing. I named Hansel after I saw my old storybook, what'd you expect? You ask the others yet? –NR_

_Nope. Tony wants it to be between me and him. He doesn't even know I am telling you. What'd he expect? I'm getting headache thinking the 'suitable and peculiar' names – Pepper_

_Aww, that's sweet. It's like you guys are naming your baby. Hahahahaha XD Want me to bring over blue balloons over for your new bouncing baby boy? –NR_

Seriously, it was _way_ too cute. It was really like Tony and Pepper were naming their baby. And Tony actually wanted the cat thing be known only to him and Pepper, which considering the show-off cells Tony got in him, it was quite different. Like the cat was their own private thing, their own inside story. _Tony, Tony, you'd been bugging me and Clint for years but you didn't even figure out your relationship with Pepper_, Natasha shook her head amusingly.

_Ha-ha, very funny Natasha. If you haven't got any suggestions, fine. I'll find one myself – Pepper_

_Aw, Pepper don't be mad at me. I'm sorry, but I really don't have any idea. Have you try mashing up yours and Tony's names? – NR_

_We already did. Remember Pepperony? –Pepper_

_Oh. Okay. Tell me if you got the name later. xx_-_ NR_

Natasha put her cell phone on her study desk and took a moment to change out of her uniform. She pulled out a grey archery shirt from her wardrobe, the very shirt she took from Clint and a pair of running shorts. It was fifteen minutes to five, perfect time to go for a run. She filled her red Adidas water bottle and tied up her running shoes. All the nervous energy she had inside her needed to be put in somewhere.

This was going to be a long run.

The weather was perfect for a run at the Central Park, which was just across the building she resides. Natasha took thirty-minutes extra time from her usual running time. Out of breath, she took a place on a bench, straightening her legs. Sweaty and tired but the nervous pricks still linger in her body. She closed her eyes, taking a deep, deep breath.

"Hello Romanoff," someone greeted.

Natasha opened her eyes slowly. Alexei Shostakov, boy from the neighboring family in the building she resides, sat next to her on the bench. He also went to SHIELD Prep and in the same year as Clint. _And_ his family is also from Russia, hence the last name. She used to have crush on him when she was five years old, she'd admit that. Mostly because her family had quite a private life that made Alexei the only boy she'd known then. Their family is close but Natasha and Alexei never get it on first-name basis.

"Shostakov."

Alexei was in a black tank top that would girls swoon at the sight of the hidden muscles underneath. "I haven't seen you for a while, even at school."

"I've been busy. I've got a lot to handle."

"Oh. I heard about Stark's incident. It's quite shocking," Alexei nodded, taking a sip from his water bottle. His voice has a thick Russian accent, unlike Natasha, whose accent is barely recognized.

Natasha nodded. "It is. You still play soccer?"

"I do. In fact, we have a game against Gotham Prep this Saturday," he smiled, eyes twinkling. "Are you coming?"

She ran a list in her head. Thor plays football, Steve in the baseball team, and Clint is the school's star archer. Bruce, Tony and the rest are not into sports. No reason for her to attend the game. "I don't know. I have to check my plans this weekend."

"I really hope you could come," Alexei said. He wiped a line of sweat on his forehead, "I've got to go. See you again, Romanoff."

"Bye," Natasha waved as Alexei jogged his way home.

Natasha leaned back on the bench and sighed, closing her eyes. Alexei. She hadn't seen him for a while. Alexei, like Pepper, had clubs and meetings to errand. Over the years, Alexei had grown to a quite attractive guy. Natasha snorted a laugh. She still remembers Alexei as this thin but tall boy with unruly hair and mischievous smile. Now, Alexei is still a tall guy, but his hair neatly combed, and dressed impeccably like a businessman. He still has the same mischievous smile.

Smile that is similar to a certain Clinton Francis Barton. Clint, who is never aware of his good looks, unlike Tony. He cut his dirty blond hair the way he likes it- short and casually disarray. He said he like it short, more comfortable. When he smiles, his eyes went small and she could see the adorable wrinkles around his eyes. His eyes are green, but it can be easily mistaken for blue sometimes. Clint is a guy of a few words, and is a keen observer. Can be found either at the archery range or at the top of a building, namely SHEILD Prep or his apartment on a bad day. He likes the color purple, which in his opinion, too girly for him to admit. He loves to wear the thin black jacket that once belonged to his father that he even wears in the summer. He loves his combat boots, and has three pairs of it lying around his bedroom; every each of them is terribly old.

_Describe Clint Barton in five words._

Silent. Funny. Protective. Brilliant. Master archery.

And handsome.

Her mind reminisced the day Clint kissed her. It was her first kiss, and he stole it. _He fricking stole my first kiss_, Natasha bit her lip. His lips felt absolutely nice and awesome and good _and perfect_ against hers. She like the fact that his fingers in her hair, soft and pulling her close to him, unlike some boys who were dying to grope her. Her small hands on his toned chest, holding on to his shirt. Their bodies pressed up to each others. She never realized she was holding to his shirt until he broke the kiss.

She hated the kiss. She hated that she was suffocating, desperate for air as the kiss ended. She hated the cute-confused, endearing look on his face. She hated the fact he saw her blushing as they broke the kiss. She hated the kiss made both she and Clint didn't speak for almost a week and caused them to behave awkwardly. She hated the fact her first kiss was Clint, her own best friend.

Natasha exhaled. _Be honest to yourself_.

She liked the kiss. She liked the breathless but whole feeling she got after the kiss ended. She adored the expression Clint had on his face, though she can't read it but she knew it was an endearing look. She liked how her cheeks felt warm. She loved the fact her first kiss was Clint, her own best friend, not some horny high school boys.

_There you go._

She opened her eyes. "Hell."

_So, that's where my heart is. Somewhere my mind wanders._

"Come back, Clint," she muttered. "I want my best friend back."

She missed talking to Clint. She want to know what the kiss meant, and if he had the same feelings as hers. She missed having Clint by her side. She didn't want to lose him.

Her cell phone beeped. It was another text from Pepper. She checked the image that accompanied the text. It was a picture of Tony and Pepper, with their cats. Tony was showing off his cat to the camera and Pepper held Pepperony lovingly in her arms. Pepper had a happy smile on her face and Tony made an amusing shocked face. The picture was cute, overall.

_We just got the perfect name :) Topper, as in Tony and Pepper. His idea, not mine -.- Ronnie loves him, they are very good friends after a couple of minutes. Gtg, we've got dinner -Pepper_

Despite her frustrations, the text from Pepper made her smile. At least someone wasn't having her situations. The awkwardness and the confusion.

* * *

"Clinton? You have a problem?"

Clint tilted his head to face his grandfather, who was sitting across him at the dinner table. His grandmother scooped mashed potatoes and gravy into his plate. His combat boots listlessly rubbing against the carpeted floor. Sighing, he stabbed his mashed potatoes with his spoon. _Do I have a problem?_ Yes. He and Natasha hadn't talk for almost a week now. All he got from Natasha nowadays was raised eyebrows, confused glances to his directions, and rigid posture.

"Clinton Francis?"

Clint sighed. "I heard you, Pop."

"You've been this way since last week. What's bothering you exactly?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Nothing."

His grandmother stared at him. "Don't fool us, Clinton. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Natasha for a while. Did you fight with her?"

Clint considered that for a moment. If kissing your best friend made her didn't talk to you for week count as 'fighting' so be it. "Kind of like that."

"And now you two are not talking?"

He nodded. Come on, these people know him since he was born; of course they could easily guess his situation. "Yes, Nana."

"What made you guys fight?" Pop asked.

"I did something that makes her ignore me." It wasn't even accurate, but it was close enough.

Nana looked at him. "Did it hurt her?"

"Physically, no. Emotionally… I'm not sure."

"How come you're not sure? Didn't she tell you?"

Clint sighed. "No. And I kind of have a hard time guessing too."

"Did you mean it? When you hurt her?" Nana asked, collecting hers and Pop's plates.

"Uh, no?" Clint shrugged. He felt like a juvenile delinquent under questioning. It was torturing. "Because seriously, I don't know."

Nana put a hand on his shoulder, patting him affectionately. "Honey, you need to tell her you're sorry for what you did. You've got to explain why you did it, and tell her how you really feel."

He sighed, giving up his mashed potatoes and the rest of his dinner. "Thanks Nana."

Clint got up from his chair and grabbed a bottle of Gatorade from the refrigerator before dragging his feet to his bedroom. He took off his combat boots and threw his weight on the bed. He missed Natasha. He thought about what Nana had said.

_You need to tell her you're sorry for what you did_.

Hey, Natasha I am sorry. I really am.

_You've got to explain why you did it, _

I don't know why I had done it. Kiss you, I mean. I just have this impulsive instinct that moment.

"That sounds really stupid," Clint muttered.

_And tell her how you really feel._

I miss you. I haven't talk to you for a week and I really miss you. I miss my best friend. I want you back.

_And tell her how you _really_ feel, Clinton._

How do _I_ really_ feel_?

"I don't know," Clint muttered.

He honestly didn't know. Natasha is cool. She's pretty and smart. She is independent and tough, which is the main reason why he got along with her.

He liked Natasha. _As a friend,_ Clint rolled his eyes. He liked the way her hair looked when she let the red long curls loose. The way the curls turned to different shades of red when touched by the sunlight always fascinated him. She's short, but that doesn't mean she's harmless. Natasha is one of the persons Clint knew that is quite dangerous. She learned more than three martial arts as a kid. She was famous among the boys in SHIELD Prep, with her curvy body and the way everything she wore seemed perfect on her body. She got his sense of humour and understands him better than anyone. He like the way they have their own way of silent conversation. The kind of conversation they had, with only the small gestures they show. He liked the way her lips pulled up to a smile. When she smiled, Clint felt relieved. It was like he had accomplished an important job; makes her smile.

And suddenly an image flashed in his mind; He and Natasha, somewhere that had green grass and lake, and they were sitting together, just the two of them. Somewhere far away from the chaos in their lives. Natasha beside him, in a white cotton blouse and skirt, her feet bare. Her curls blown softly by the wind, turning fifty different shades of red under the evening sunlight. And he had her small hand in his, in a small gesture of _don't let go_. Her full lips pulled up to an easy smile, her blue eyes looking at him with infinite fondness.

_This is not how you think about your best friend, Clint. You like her, more than _just_ a friend._

_Maybe I do like her more than just a friend, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?_

_…._

_See? It's better this way. I'm just gonna stay quiet about this._

_But what if she asks why did you kiss her?_

_Anything. Even if it makes me sound like a douchebag._

* * *

"I think there's something going on between Clint and Natasha," Tony spoke up, his fingers absent mindedly raking through his newly-purchased Somali cat. The cat purred contently on his lap.

Pepper looked up from Pepperony. "Yeah? Why did you say so?"

"Pepper," Tony rolled his eyes. "I might be not the brightest guy when it comes to relationship, that and the fact that I haven't go to school for a while but I know something is up."

"Even if something is up, it is not your business, Tony. Like you said, you are not the brightest guy when it comes to relationship."

"Whatever," Tony grumbled, disappointed of Pepper's disinterest of discussing the matter with him. "Pep, I've got something to tell you."

Pepper gave him a lopsided smile. "You're finally going to tell me the replacement for your electromagnet?"

"Damn, I couldn't hide anything from you," Tony joked. "How did you know?"

"There's no car battery hooked up to you."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's obvious. I found out that I could use the arc-reactor to replace the electromagnet. Bruce's idea was great, electromagnet is the answer, but it is too inconvenient. Not only for me, but also for everyone else. I mean, who want to have car battery hooked up to their body?"

"Tony, get to the point."

"Alright, alright. Remember the arc-reactor my dad has at his factory? I managed to build a smaller version of it."

Tony set Topper down next to him, which made the cat whined. Topper began to harass Pepperony, which made Pepper set her cat down so the two buddies could play. Tony unbuttoned his grey cardigan and lift up his red shirt. Pepper blushed and looked away at the sight of Tony's bare torso.

"Pepper."

Pepper turned to look at Tony. Her eyes caught the sight of a blue glow on Tony's chest. The arc-reactor. It was round and metal, and beautiful. The blue glow said it all. The light was enticing. Unable to stop herself, Pepper raised her hand and touched the arc-reactor. Her fingers traced the metal exterior. She was completely fascinated by the enticing blue light. Who knows Tony Stark, who claimed he only could build engine and machine, could make something so beautiful?

"Sorry," Pepper murmured after she realized she had been staring too long.

Tony cleared his throat. "It's okay." He lifted down his shirt. "Awesome, huh?"

"It's beautiful," Pepper nodded. "How does it work?"

"It's an energy source, but it also works to keep the shrapnel at bay. It also generates three-gigajoule energy per minutes and allows my heart to run for fifty lifetimes. But most of all, it is not attached to anything."

Tony gestured for Pepper to come close, and she did. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she laid her head on his shoulder. They stayed that way, at the balcony of her room, for a few moments. Topper hopped on his owner crossed legs, begging attention.

"When you're coming to school?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know. My medical leave covers until next week," Tony shrugged. "But if things get boring at the tower, maybe I'll go to school by this Thursday."

"I hope you could cut short your _vacation_. Things are starting to get boring at school."

Tony smiled. They might think he had all the fun, enjoying his medical leave. But he was equally bored to stay at the tower. He only had JARVIS to accompany him, plus Topper. But Topper is a cat, for God's sake. He had considered to go to school, but recoiled at the idea of facing Fury first thing in the morning.

And if he had to go to school that early, he might not be able to keep the arc-reactor and the Topper to himself and Pepper any longer. He'd never have much self-control to stop himself for showing-off. For now, he wanted to keep the two things to private. He didn't know why, but it was nice to have a couple things known only to him and the person he loved.

He lifted up his head and looked at Pepper. She was asleep on his shoulder. Tony smiled. He had forgotten that Pepper, unlike him, had gone through a tiring day. He casually maneuvered himself around her, to enable him lifting her up. Slipping an arm under her knees and another around her shoulders, he slowly picked her up and carried her to bed. After tucking her under the blanket, he closed the windows and door to the balcony, scooping Topper in his arms.

"Goodnight, Pepper," he said as he turned off the light and stood at her bedroom door. "I love you."

* * *

**Steve; Miss N wants to say, "So, this is the 8th chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'm sorry if it is quite boring and what with the grammar mistakes. Keep the reviews coming in."**

**Thor; MORTALS! I request for you to send your reviews because it makes Lady N really, really happy. Your reviews gives her motivation to write and inspiration.**

**Clint; But she also want you guys to know that she's always open to your ideas.**

**Tony; Eh, Hawkass. I thought you were hiding from Natasha. You guys have crisis, right? *raise an eyebrow***

**Clint; None of your damn business, Mr. Say-I-love-you-when-she's-asleep**

**Loki; Unless I misread, Stark had say I love to Miss Potts, didn't he?**

**Tony; *blushes* none of you guys business.**

**Clint; Why don't you confess to her?**

**Loki; Yes. Why haven't you admit your feelings yet?**

**Tony; Again, none of you guys business. And it's story for another chapter. Bye-bye for now. Have a nice day :) *wave***

**Loki; I better look around for that mortal. Had she refused to kneel, and now she refused to let me make my grand entrance!**

**Tony; *mutters* nobody cares.**


	9. Chapter 9-Lies

**I am sorry for the late update. God knows how much I wanted to update but due to some distraction plus a fever and cold, it kind of stalled me a bit.**

**Bruce; She doesn't own us, though she wishes so. She only own her imagination. I apologise, for her behalf for any spelling or grammar mistakes. She's trying to improve herself. Enjoy your read.**

**Chapter 9- Lies**

Bruce dabbed the blood on his lower lip with a wet cloth. He looked at the mirror. Even if he makes the blood disappear, there was still a purple bruise on his cheek and a scratch over his eyebrow. Sighing, he continued wiping the dried blood. What should he answer if his friends asked?_ Oh, nothing, just my alcoholic father decided to lash out his anger at me_. Even in his mind, the answer sounded downright heartless and sarcastic.

Last night was another episode in the Banners' household. Bruce's father came home in a drunken haze and started to make a punching bag out of Mrs. Banner. Bruce who was in his room, selfishly studying and trying to ignore the yelling and noise from the living room –under his mom's order, cannot take it any longer. So, he stepped in to protect his mom and took the physical abuse from his father.

That was the first time he took his mom's place.

His mom never wanted him to be the target, so every time his father was home, she would ushered him to his room, and tell him to ignore every noise from outside. Once or twice, he would sneak a peek to the living room, just to witness his mom defenseless and weak, taking in every blow his father gave.

But last night, he couldn't take it. So he stepped in. And his father kept on kicking and punching, each blow with curses and mocking words. Bruce never fought back. He was afraid if he fought back, he would hurt his father more than he could hurt him. If there is something years of anger and fear could do when it was released, it was causing more damage than it had consumed.

Dabbing his lip one more time, Bruce grabbed his messenger bag and school's sneakers. In the kitchen, his mother was setting out the table for breakfast. His father was nowhere in sight. Bruce took a seat at the table, and set his messenger bag down next to his chair.

"You need a plaster for that?" Mrs. Banner asked, gesturing her thumb toward the scratch over Bruce's eyebrow. Her voice was shaky.

"It's okay, Mom," Bruce answered, munching on his scrambled eggs. Honestly, he didn't have much appetite, but his stomach was growling. "Just a scratch."

Mrs. Banner combed her son's hair with her frail fingers fondly. "I will give you a balm for the bruise. I already packed your lunch."

Bruce smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

He gave his mom a kiss on her cheek and shouldered his messenger bag. The balm and his lunch, handed by his mom, tucked in safely in his bag. He hated leaving his mom alone. His father always went home at unexpected time, and God knows what happens if Bruce wasn't home. Luckily, Mrs. Banner just got a job at the nearby diner, so she wasn't home until evening. And she reckoned Bruce to stay with her at the diner unless he had another program, because she didn't want to leave her son alone with her husband.

"Be good, Robert," his mom hugged him tightly. "I love you."

Bruce let a small smile escaped his lips. Only his mom was allowed to call him Robert, his first name. "Bye Mom. Be careful. I love you too."

He walked out of their small apartment and unlocked his bike. As he climbed on his bike, he saw his mom sat near the window of their apartment, watching him go. He gave his mother a tiny wave and began cycling. _Be good_. His mom had told him. His kind mom, only wanted the good for her only son. _Be careful_. He had told her in exchange, because he wanted his mom to be safe. She is the best part of his life, other than his friends.

He pedaled his way to SHIELD Prep, ignoring the pain that stabbed through his arm and leg. His abdomen was terribly bruised and it was quite hard to ignore. He racked his brain to make up an excuse to reason with his friends, but found none. Oh well, let's see what happen later.

"Oh my God, Bruce! What happened to you?" Pepper asked as he met her at SHIELD Prep's front building. Her fingers softly touched his bruise, with a worry that equal to a little sister's. "Are you okay?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'm fine. I just…got held up by a couple of thugs yesterday on my way back home. They took my money, otherwise I'm fine."

"You need to learn how to protect yourself," Pepper clucked her tongue. "And use a safer shortcut on your way."

"I'm okay, Pepper," Bruce assured her. He opened the door for her as they entered the building. "Where's Tony?"

Pepper nodded her thanks to Bruce. "He said, if he's bored sitting around the tower, he will come on this Thursday. His medical leave covers until next week."

"How was he?" Bruce asked. "You met him after he got discharged?"

Pepper nodded. "Monday. He came to my house, and my parents invited him to stay for dinner. He's okay."

"Still complaining about the car battery?"

Pepper cleared her throat. "Kind of."

And Bruce noticed a hint of blush on Pepper's cheeks. He got a feeling he wasn't the only one who was hiding things.

* * *

"Mr. Odinson?"

Loki elevated his head, meeting Mr. Coulson, SHIELD Prep's therapist/guidance counselor. _Mr. Odinson_, he had called Loki. _Is that name even suited me?_ Loki wondered. He isn't an Odinson. He never was. He is not an Odinson, anymore than Mr. Coulson. Sighing, he laced his slender fingers under his chin and looked Mr. Coulson in the eyes coldly. Mr. Coulson flinched, clearly not a reaction he expected from an almost seventeen year-old boy.

"Yes sir?" Loki finally said.

Mr. Coulson sighed. "Do you know why you spend your first period here, instead of going to your English class?"

"Apparently, it is Thor's parents wish, is it not?" Loki asked. His words enunciated very carefully in his thick British accent. "And if they were so adamant to have me in here, surely you know _why _I am here."

"Mr. Odinson…"

"Stop," Loki held up a finger. The coldness in his voice made Mr. Coulson fluster. "I do not wish to be called Mr. Odinson. I have a name, _my _own name."

Mr. Coulson cleared his throat. "So Loki, I can't pretend that I don't know why you are here. But I want to hear the story from your side."

"What is the use?"

"Maybe it would explain your behavior. Your discipline record shows that from a petty prank, you have escalated to a couple acts of vandalism," Mr. Coulson riffled through the file in his hand. "I studied Psychology, Loki. I know there's trigger in everyone's sudden erratic action."

Loki smirked. "Enlighten me, then."

Mr. Coulson cleared his throat. "According to your record, your acts of vandalism started last year, around the time when you found out you was," –cough- "em…"

"You know, Mr. Coulson, you can say _adopted_ without spontaneously combust."

"I'm aware. I'm just not sure what the word will do to you," Mr. Coulson raised an eyebrow.

Loki adjusted his seat, seeking comfort. "Wouldn't you like to try?"

"You found out you were adopted, after all these years," Mr. Coulson said. "I'm sure it left a mark."

"It doesn't. The news just provides me with a new knowledge," Loki said, quite confidently. His eyes wandered to the eagle plushie on Mr. Coulson's desk_. Liar_, the eagle seemed to say. _Loki lied._

Mr. Coulson leaned forward. "Knowledge?"

"Information," Loki shrugged.

"How does it feel to have Thor as your big brother?"

Again, Loki shrugged. "How does it suppose to feel?"

"I don't know; he's a smart student. A popular student, kind, excellent sportsman," Mr. Coulson said, his eyes scrutinizing every inch of Loki's reaction. "How does it feel, overshadowed by him?"

"I could live with it," Loki answered, a little too quickly. _Lie, you could never live under Thor's great shadow, never._

"Have you ever feel…neglected by your _adoptive_ parents?"

Mr. Coulson had put an extra emphasis on the word _adoptive_. Loki flinched mentally.

_Have you ever feel neglected by your adoptive parents?_

Luckily, the bell rang, indicated the second period had started and the end of their session.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Coulson, your question will have to wait," Loki stood up, straightening his vest. "Until, I believe, there is a next session."

Mr. Coulson nodded. "Next Wednesday."

* * *

_We need to talk –NR_

Four little words that made Clint slightly shudder as he read Natasha's text early in the morning. Of course she would be asking about the kiss. They hadn't talk for more than a week, and the silence was eating on Clint as much as it was eating on her. Maybe worse. He sighed. He won't be seeing Natasha until lunch, and until then, he had quite a time to think what he should say. _More like what should I lie_, he scoffed.

Lying to Natasha was never easy. One look at your face and she knew you were lying. He made point to stay alert and stay away from the hallway Natasha always used. He was on his way to his third period class; AP Statistics –alone, because it was the one of the class he had alone and his friends tend to walk with Natasha.

He bowed his head the entire way to the class, avoiding the familiar green-blue eyes and red hair. That is, until he saw Natasha stood in front of him. Natasha, in the standard SHIELD Prep's uniform, hair tied neatly in a ponytail with a cold look in her eyes.

"Hello, Clint," Natasha greeted.

Clint straightened his posture, completely flustered. "Uh, hi. I've got to go –class."

"Who cares? It's not like you pay attention," Natasha fired. "We – need – to -talk."

She pulled him aside and dragged him toward the janitor closet nearby. Clint's heartbeat began to increase.

"Nat, this might not be a good id-,"

"Shut up," Natasha demanded coldly, her posture rigid. But after a few moments, her shoulders slumped and she looked completely miserable. "I haven't talk to you for more than a week. I miss you, I miss my best friend."

Clint was taken aback for a moment. "Well, I miss you, too."

"Then, why?"

"Why, what?"

Natasha glared at him. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

"I freaked out. I don't know what I should do, where all of this is going –"

Natasha held a finger. "Clint is this about the kiss, you should freak out."

"The hell I am. The kiss was heat of the moment, I was too happy, and it was disgustingly impulsive," the words rolled out Clint's mouth, panic.

"That's it? Heat of the moment?"

Clint waved his arms exasperatedly. "You think it was easy? It might be heat of the moment but you gave me a silent treatment, and I wonder what I had done wrong. And now, it's clear it _was _wrong."

"Clint, next time please say something. I can't help but over-think the situation," Natasha said. "You're my best friend, Clint. You know how I dealt with my feelings."

Of course he knew. Natasha wouldn't be known as the Black Widow if she hadn't deal with her feelings the way she did. She is highly capable of hiding her feelings, control her emotions and put on her expressionless mask. She wasn't just capable of looking ruthless, but being ruthless, too, hence the Black Widow nickname. Her reason is feelings always interjects with logic and more often than not, heart won, though the beneficial solution from our heads is obvious. Given the rarity 'using' her feelings and the sudden kiss from Clint, it probably gave roller coaster in her mind.

"I know, and I am sorry, if it gave you – you know, thoughts."

Natasha smiled, a little. "You are my best friend, Clint. I don't want to lose you. And I am sorry for giving you the silent treatment."

_You are my best friend._

His heart fell a little. "I don't wanna lose you too. You're my best friend."

She gave him a soft punch to his shoulder, smirking. "Now, go to your class. You're late already."

Natasha bid him goodbye, and walked out of the janitor's room. Each click of her heels caused an inexplicable pain in his heart.

_I told her I was sorry._

_I explained to her why I kissed her, even though it was quite lame._

_But I hadn't told her what I feel about her._

_How could I? She said it herself; I am just her best friend._

Clint sighed, it was probably better to hide in the greenhouse.

_"See, when a girl decides that you're her friend, you're no longer a dating option. You become this complete non-sexual entity in her eyes, like her brother, or a lamp."_

Tony had said, quoting one of the romantic-comedy movie Pepper had forced him to watch with her.

Clint didn't want to be a lamp.

Her confrontation with Clint had gone…well. He'd speak to her again, so everything was fine.

But the truth was, nothing was well. Clint was holding back -she'd read it from his expression- but her judgment could be clouded. It could be guilt on his face. Leaving the janitor closet had made her more miserable than ever.

She expected a confession; they could be having a mutual feeling.

She expected a careless, hurtful, ignorant dismissive excuse.

She hadn't expected him to look guilty.

She hadn't expected him to look as nervous as her.

She hadn't expected him to be completely passive.

She hadn't expected him to _think _what he'd done.

"Natasha?" Pepper nudged her. "You okay? You seem distracted."

Natasha slowed down her pace to match Pepper's polite pace. "I am fine."

"How are you and Clint?" Pepper asked out of the blue. "I don't mean to pry, but I noticed you guys hadn't talked much last week."

"It's okay, we are good now," Natasha smiled. They were greeted by the sunlight as they stepped out to the courtyard for lunch. "We had a misunderstanding, but it's all good now."

"Oh, that's nice."

_Nice?_

For more than a week, she had isolated herself from Clint, trying to understand her own feelings. And when she confronted him, hoping that she could somehow admit it, he was distant and ridden by guilt.

_"I don't wanna lose you too. You're my best friend."_

It sounded so final, coming from his mouth.

They were just best friend, and there wasn't more.

_"I'm in love you, you just want to be friends, and I'm totally cool living with that constant pain."_

* * *

**Bruce; "I hope you guys like this chapter. I am working on the next chapter, and I'm trying to update ASAP. Have a nice day. -N"**

**Tony; And don't forget, she's open to your ideas.**

**Steve; And she apologise for any mistakes.**

**Tony; Whoa, Loki went to see Coulson, huh? School's therapist. ****_Way_**** to make a grand entrance. And the best part pasrt is he can't complain, cause he asked for it. HaHA. I wonder what makes the guy so worked up.**

**Steve: That's story for another time :)**

**Enjoy your day, people !**


	10. Chapter 10- Ohana

**I hate previous chapter, not my best moment. Hahahaha. Thanks for your revies, follows, and favorites.**

**Disclaimer; I own none of the Avengers, just my wild imagination.**

**Chapter 10- Ohana**

"So, Homecoming Dance is next Saturday, right?" Steve randomly asked, his head turning to see the reaction from his friends, who were enjoying their lunches. "And we are allowed to bring student from another school right?"

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Yes, Steve. You have someone in your mind?"

Steve blushed and went back to his sketch book. He muttered something incoherent.

"Thor is obviously going with Jane, but what about you guys?" Darcy asked, casually biting her apple. "What about you Pepper? You're going with Tony?"

Pepper blushed. "He's not in school. I doubt he knows an event is coming up. I'm probably not going anyway; I've got a lot of things to handle."

"Oh, come on Pepper," Rhodey whined. "You've got to have fun. Besides, most of us are graduating this year. We've got to enjoy the time we have left."

"We could go in group," Darcy suggested. "That will be _more _fun."

"Oooh, we could go shopping for dress together!" Jane exclaimed, "And a sleepover on Friday."

Darcy shrugged. "That will be cool."

"We could use my place," Natasha spoke up. "It has been a long time since our last sleepover."

The girls continued to chatter, making plans for their dress-hunting and sleepover. Clint, who sat next to Steve, like he usually did lately, since Natasha's silent treatment toward him. They might have been… reconciled, but right now, he wasn't ready to claim his familiar spot. He turned to Bruce, who was silent during the whole discussion, focusing intently on his Chemistry notebook. He had noticed the bruises and scratch on Bruce early during their Chemistry class, and Bruce had kindly explained his encounter with thugs on his way back home yesterday.

"You're going to the dance, Bruce?" Clint asked out of sudden.

Bruce shrugged. "Most probably, not. I haven't got formal attire for the dance."

"I've my brother's tuxedo. You and him," Clint narrowed his eyes at Bruce, "are about the same height. But you are thinner than him."

"Thanks, but I don't do really well in social event."

"We are meant to enjoy our senior year, Bruce," Steve chimed in. "You could ask Elizabeth to the dance. Give her a reason to shop for a dress and get to know Pepper, Natasha, Jane and Darcy."

Bruce blushed. "Ask her out, with a bruise on my face?"

"It would mostly fade by next week," Clint coaxed. "I know -I have my fair share in bruises. You need to let loose a little bit."

Bruce snorted. "You sound like Tony."

At the same time, their cell phones made a sound. A beep, a ringing tone, signaling a text was received. Bruce and his friends reached for their cell phones.

_Miss me? Movie night, this Friday Stark Tower. Don't be early, be late – T. Stark_

"Speak of the devil," Clint muttered.

* * *

Turns out, Tony used his medical leave. Pepper suspected it was to keep the arc-reactor and Topper news a little longer. She kind of liked it, too. Considering Tony's narcissistic behavior, she'd expect Tony to work out a media conference for his arc-reactor. He had also prohibited everyone –including Pepper- to hang out at Stark Tower before their movie night.

Pepper scoffed. _Movie night_. Their movie night usually start after the boys started arguing about which movie they should watch. The argument took long enough for the girls to complete their nail polish and cook some decent dinner. The last time they had a movie night was last summer before everyone went to their planned vacation, they had a Harry Potter marathon. It took 20 hours – from the Philosopher's Stone to the Deathly Hallows Part 2- but all of them stay awake through the whole movie. After it ended, everyone wasted no time catching up with their 6-hours sleep.

"Hey, Ginny?" Pepper heard her sister called. "Ginny?"

Pepper turned and saw five year-old Savannah sat on her bed. "Hey, Sav."

"Where are you going?" Savannah asked, hugging her bunny plushie close.

"I have a sleepover tonight, but I'll be home tomorrow," Pepper answered, smiling. She continued stuffed her essential items for the sleepover in her sling bag. "Remember Tony? That's where I would be."

Savannah bit her lip. "Can you stay home with me? Mum and dad went out."

Pepper groaned mentally. She had forgotten that she'd to babysit Savannah tonight. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Can I?"

"Sure you can. Just bring your jammies and toothbrush. You can bring Cottontail too," Pepper smiled.

Savannah beamed. "Awesome!"

As Savannah walked out, Pepper texted Tony.

_I'll bring my sister. I forgot that I've got to babysit her tonight –Pepper_

_It's fine. Who's picking you up? Want me to deploy Happy to pick you up? –T. Stark_

_No, thanks. Steve's picking me up. Anyone else's joining? –Pepper_

_Bruce's lady friends. I had to say, it's quite impressing, though I had to push him to invite them – T. Stark_

_Don't harass him. See you later –Pepper_

_See you ;) –T. Stark_

Pepper smiled and put down her Blackberry. She put on her jeans and her favorite sweater over her t-shirt. Walking out of her room, she saw Savannah in her pajamas, her pink tote bag next to her feet. Her bunny plushie clutched tightly to her chest. She made sure every door and windows were locked and turned off electric appliances.

"Come on, Savannah," Pepper gestured Savannah to follow her outside.

Savannah skipped toward her sister. Pepper locked the front door and went to wait for Steve downstairs. She managed to text her parents, informing them that she took Savannah with her. Five minutes later, Steve arrived with Bruce, Elizabeth and Peggy in his truck.

"Hey, Steve, sorry I hadn't told earlier," Pepper smiled as she got in the car. "We've got extra guest."

Steve smiled. "It's okay. That's Savannah?"

Savannah who sat happily on Pepper's lap due to lack of space at the back seat gave Steve her toothy grin. "Yep, I am."

"Hello, Savannah," Elizabeth and Peggy gave her a smile. "How are you?"

"I am fine. Thank you."

Thor's truck, Natasha's Prius and Clint's '67 Impala were already parked in the basement at the Stark Tower when they arrived. Clint was just getting out his car when Steve parked his truck. They greeted each other and made their way to the elevator.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Tony greeted as they walked out of the elevator. He had a can of Coke in his hand, instead of alcohol. Probably because of Savannah's presence. "Hi Savannah, how's Cottontail?"

Savannah ran to hug Tony. With her height, she barely reached Tony's waist. "He's fine. How are you Tony?"

"I'm awesome. Want to see something?" Tony lifted Savannah up.

Savannah looked at Pepper, imploring. "Okay," Pepper sighed.

"I don't know Tony is good with kids," Clint said, raising an eyebrow.

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Savannah knows him as long as she knows me. Of course he's good with her." She dropped her bag next to couch in the spacious living room. "Jarvis, where's Topper?"

"He's currently hidden by Mr. Stark in his bedroom," Jarvis answered. "As in a matter of fact, that's where Mr. Stark is."

Pepper nodded and went to get Topper. "What's Topper, Jarvis?" Bruce asked. "Another Tony's creation?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Banner. Apparently, Mr. Stark has forbidden me to tell you any information regarding Topper."

Clint snorted. "Sound like his creation."

Elizabeth and Peggy made their way to the kitchen, where Jane, Darcy and Natasha were gathering junk foods. Jane was perched on one of the stool at the counter, emptying a jumbo bag of Doritos into a big bowl. Next to her, Darcy was eating French fries. Natasha smiled at the newcomers.

"Hi guys," Elizabeth gave a small wave. "What can I help?"

Jane smiled. "Can you help us carry the pizzas and popcorn?"

"Sure," Elizabeth gathered three boxes of large pizza in her hands, balancing a bowl of popcorn on top. "So, how's movie night for you guys?"

Darcy rolled her eyes as they walked toward the living room, where the others, minus Pepper and Tony had assembled. "Usually it started with us arguing which movie to watch and end up with a drunken Tony and everyone's sleeping."

"That's cool. Your movie night has more participants," Elizabeth chuckled. "Ours is only me and Peggy."

"They said the more the merrier," Steve chimed in. The guys already settled on a couch, spare Thor who was sitting on the loveseat, obviously sharing with Jane.

Tony, wild and overly enthusiastic suddenly flopped on the couch from behind, claiming a spot next to Bruce. He had Savannah in his arms, who was giggling and holding on to something fluffy and alive. A cat. "Guys, meet Topper, my new friend."

"Aw, he's cute," Darcy 'oh-ed' and pat the cat as she put down the bowl of French fries on the table. "When did you get him?"

"Monday," Pepper answered as she took a place next to Tony, to be close to her sister.

"Monday?" Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I'm surprised you managed to keep as a secret for so long."

Tony snorted. "Come on, you guys underestimated me. It's just five days –of course I can."

"Tony, the last time you got a cat, you broke the news in less than 24-hours."

"Because it was a gift for Pepper," Tony defended himself.

"Still, did you have to make an announcement in the Internet?" Bruce asked.

"Shut up," Tony muttered. "Now, back to the business, which movie we should watch? Jarvis, line up some choices on the screen."

Everyone took their place as Jarvis presented a list of movies that was highly recommended on the flat-screen TV.

"I am dying for some action," Clint murmured. "Mission Impossible?"

"No way," Rhodey said. "Tropic Thunder."

"Wait, wait before this argument extends, I would like propose that we actually have a kid in here," Tony held up his hands. "As much as I'm _so _in to some kick-ass action movies," he mouthed '_you don't hear that_' to Savannah, which made her giggle, "but we really need to consider a five year-old presence here."

"Oh, right," they nodded. "What about Bridge to Terabithia?" Darcy suggested.

"The girl died, no way. It's too depressing."

"TMNT?"

"Fighting scene."

"Disney's princesses?"

"False hope."

Savannah tugged at Tony's sleeve. "Can I watch Lilo and Stitch?"

"Actually, that would be very nice," Steve smiled. "We could use some cartoon."

"Jarv, you heard the guy…and girl. Lilo and Stitch. Dim the lights and let the show begin," Tony commanded the AI.

Soon enough, the movie started. Jane and Thor snuggled on the couch. They might be teens, but a kid's movie was appealing. Sometimes, you just need a good laugh. Pepper held her sister's hand close, who sat partially on Tony's lap. She laid her head on Tony's shoulder, out of habit.

"A good time to lift her, don't you think?" Tony murmured when the movie ended. Savannah had fallen asleep on Tony's chest.

Pepper stood up, trying to lift Savannah up. "Where do I put her?"

"No, its okay, I can lift her up," Tony assured, getting up from the couch, "You can pull out the mattress and pillows."

Pepper nodded and went to get the items. Clint followed her, lending a hand for extra mattresses, blankets and pillows for the others. Natasha grinned at the sight of Tony putting Savannah down on the mattress. It was kind of domestic.

"I could totally imagine you guys get married," Natasha said as Tony and Pepper showed up in the kitchen, where everyone else was gathering after the movie. "Tony's picking up your kids to bed, all that jazz," she sing-songed.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You don't have to mention that, I know I am going to marry Pepper." He winked at Pepper, who blushed. "We'll have it grand, at Stark Tower, close family and friends _only_. This means, if you didn't invite to yours and Clint wedding, I will cancel your invitation."

"I thought you were having all the media and famous people over," Bruce joked.

"And risk my previous and upcoming scandals throwing tantrums at my grand event?" Tony snorted. "No, thanks. And speaking of event, I was going to ask you, Pepper," he looked to Pepper who was standing by the opened refrigerator, "wanna be my date for next week Homecoming?"

Pepper blinked. "Oh, sure."

"And it reminds me," he turned to Bruce, "isn't it why you ask Elizabeth over? To ask her to be your date for Homecoming?"

Bruce blushed and snuck a peek toward Elizabeth who was equally embarrassed. "You ask me to invite her over."

"Yeah, but I know you also wanted to ask me if you _could_ invite her over," Tony rolled his eyes. "And my insistence was clearly to support your idea."

"I already asked her. We are going together."

"Oh, jolly."

"So I guess you guys have to pick us up at Natasha's next Friday," Jane said.

"And you guys have to dress up nicely," Rhodey said. "Come to think of it, I'd never see Darcy in a dress."

He received a smack from Darcy on his ribs. "I won't even be going if it's not my last year. Who's going to soccer game tomorrow?"

"Not us," Thor exclaimed. "Jane and I got a date."

Bruce grimaced. "You know I'm not interested in sports. Besides, I've a study session tomorrow."

"My parents won't be home until tomorrow's evening," Pepper said. "I've got to babysit Savannah."

"I'm with Pepper," Tony piped up, but everyone knows it was just his excuse to avoid the chaos that wasn't from his and to spend more time with Pepper.

Darcy looked around. "Come on, guys. It won't be fun if I am going to sit through the game alone."

"Sorry," Steve looked up. "I really can't go."

"I'll go with you," Natasha offered. "I'm free tomorrow."

Rhodey crossed his arms. "I'm in."

"Count me in," Clint said. "Now the matter is resolved, can we get some real food? I'm starving."

"Look in the refrigerator," Tony suggested. "Yesterday's lasagna is still uneaten. You can heat it up."

Pepper sat down next to Tony, drinking her Coke. "Hungry? Want me to make something?"

"Nah, I'm good," he replied, smiling. "Wait up, you _can_ make something."

"What?"

Tony gave her a cheeky smile. "Make me happy," he said, winking.

Pepper smiled. All the noise in the background; her friends bickering and talking, Topper meowing, seeking attention faded, when she stared into the peculiar dark shade of brown in Tony's eyes. She wanted to believe that Tony had the same feelings as hers, but this is Tony, and he has an attention span of a goldfish. And the way he pick up girls, like Bruce said, just like how he drive- fast and reckless. She wanted Tony to want her, but she didn't want to be just a fling.

She wants to be more than just a fling.

And Tony Stark couldn't not give her that didn't matter how many times he'd led her on. Probably not now, but maybe in the future, if Tony gave himself a thought about her.

She could wait.

Pepper reverted herself to reality as Topper landed gracefully on her lap. She ran her fingers through his thick ruffs and scratched his ears, which made the cat leaned closed for more and purred contently. Her friends had stopped arguing and seemed to agree for the menu of their late supper; tuna sandwiches and cheese crackers.

This friends stay through all the crap, lending their shoulders for a cry and shared laughs. They weren't just friends. They were friends that became family. _Her_ ohana, through they were nothing of blood related. _Ohana means family, and family means no one gets left behind._

"Hey, none of that," Tony scolded his cat, as Topper tried to make Pepper hold him. He picked up Topper from her lap, grinning. "She's mine."

Pepper smiled. _She could wait._

* * *

9.30 A.M on Saturday morning, the guys were still sprawling on their mattresses. Sunlight already shone through the wall-length windows, but none of them seemed ready to be awake. Thor was snoring lightly, and Tony was an arm away from hugging Bruce. Steve was at least a decent sleeper; he was laying on his side, hugging his knees to his chest.

In the kitchen was entirely different business.

"Considering he's always spending his time in his lab, I'm surprised to the amount of food in his refrigerator," Jane said, taking eggs, milk and cheddar cheese out from the refrigerator. "It's not like he constantly eat."

"The housekeeper stocks up the kitchen every three days," Pepper said. "And he eats. Happy cooks for him. Sometimes I come over to cook for him, or he just randomly appear sat my house for dinner."

Darcy cracked up the eggs in a big bowl, mixing it with milk and cream before beating it with a whisk. "If I hadn't known better, I would say you are married to him."

"In a way, they are," Natasha spoke up, smirking. "She'd been putting up with him since kindergarten."

Jane looked up from chopping her fried ham, "Guys, stop teasing Pepper."

"Thanks, Jane," Pepper blushed.

"You really know him since kindergarten?" Peggy spoke up. "You must've got nerves of steel."

Natasha huffed, waving the butter-knife in her hand. "Apparently, she has. She's the most patient person ever to deal with Tony and actually able to control him, sometimes."

"Do you really, really just think of him as a friend?" Elizabeth blurted out.

"Yeah, one must have a good reason to stay put with the most annoying person in SHIELD Prep," Darcy seconded.

Pepper's cheeks flamed. "Oh guys…"

"Why don't we save all the questions for girls' night?" Jane said, mixing the batter at Darcy's hand with cheddar cheese and her chopped ham. "There'll be no surprises then." She winked at Pepper.

Pepper sighed gratefully.

"Hmm, what's the smell?" Clint got into the kitchen just as Darcy finished frying the omelet. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Natasha deadpanned, rolling her eyes. "Go brush your teeth and wake the others. We already prepared the breakfast."

Clint muttered something that sounded like _'prissy'_ before dragging his feet out of the kitchen. Not even five minutes later, Savannah showed up, completely dressed. Her strawberry blond hair which was similar to Pepper, pulled back in a messy ponytail.

"Ginny," she called. "Tony and the other guys are fighting."

"Fight?" Pepper raised an eyebrow.

Quickly, they walked out the kitchen to the living room, where the boys were throwing pillows at each other. Tony was beating Thor over and over again with his pillow, while Clint was trapping Bruce under a blanket. They could see Bruce's arms struggling to smack Clint. Then Rhodey threw a pillow at Tony's head, which causes Tony to retreat from Thor and smack Rhodey with a pillow.

"God, are we seeing the guys' version of pillow fight?" Darcy widened her eyes. "Definitely more violent," she commented, seeing at Steve, who was beaten by Thor.

"Clint started it," Tony excused. "He threw a bloody pillow on my head while I was sleeping."

"He's supposed to do that, you idiot," Natasha kicked him. "It's already ten. We already prepared breakfast."

Clint smiled smugly at Tony. "Oh," Tony exclaimed, standing up. "What's for breakfast?"

"Denver omelet, toasts and we were about to make pancakes," Jane answered.

Thor rubbed his stomach. "Do you have Pop Tarts?"

"I've got three boxes of them in the cabinet, I think," Tony frowned.

"Wonderful!"

Natasha crossed her arms. "Now, go brush your teeth and whatever," she said coolly. "This is getting irritating."

"I feel like Lynette Scavo," Pepper said. "Handling too much kids."

"If you're Lynette, then Natasha's Bree," Jane sniggered. "She got the red hair."

"And you are Susan Mayer," Darcy rolled her eyes.

Jane raised an eyebrow at her. "Uh, why?"

"You and Thor just like Mike and Susan. Sickeningly sweet."

* * *

Later in the evening, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey and Darcy were sitting at the bleachers at SHILED Prep, watching the soccer game against Gotham Prep. They were already in the second half, and the game was almost finished with four minutes left, plus extra time. Darcy and Rhodey were enthusiastic soccer fans, which left Natasha and Clint sitting awkwardly with them, clearly not knowing what to do –watch the game or cheer.

"Come on, guys," Darcy shouted. "Alexei, one more goal, please!"

Natasha could easily spot Alexei, the SHIELD soccer team captain and striker; his red hair contrasted with his navy blue and black jersey. He had the ball, and was skillfully avoiding the rival team player on his way to score another goal. Natasha could hear Darcy gasped as Alexei succeeded to make a tough escape from the defender.

"Goal!" Darcy and Rhodey shouted as Alexei scored, just in time before the whistle blew. "Yeah!"

The two of were jumping and fist-pumping, while Clint just applauded. "It's a nice game," he commented, glancing at Natasha. "They do realize we've got the cheerleaders for the cheer-and-shout thing, right?" Clint asked Natasha. Apparently, the audience behind their row was waving unfinished popcorns which rained them down.

Natasha snickered at the sight of Clint picking off popcorn from his hair. "Yeah, but it is also customary for soccer fans to cheer."

A few moments later, they were walking off the bleachers toward the parking lot. Darcy and Rhodey were still talking how awesome the game while Clint rolled his eyes in annoyance. He'd never understand game that requires a team, since archery only requires one player. But he did enjoy the game, just not as enthusiastic as Darcy and Rhodey.

"Hey, Romanoff!" someone called, from behind them. "Romanoff!"

They stopped in their tracks. Even Darcy and Rhodey fell silent. Natasha turned and saw Alexei, sweaty and grinning, apparently managed to avoid his fans. "What's up Shostakov?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Natasha looked at her friends, gesturing them to wait for her at the car. She walked toward him. "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you can be my date for Homecoming Dance," he said, smile never wavering off his face. Confident, unlike any other awkward teenage boys. "That is, if you doesn't have a date yet."

"Sure," Natasha answered, almost immediately. "Pick me up at seven."

Alexei grinned. "I'll text you. See you soon." He waved and turned back on his heels. He started to walk away, but stopped after a couple of steps. "And Natasha?" He looked at her over his shoulder, "I think we should get on to first name basis already."

"Sure…Alexei."

He waved once again, and Natasha went to meet her friends at Clint's '67 Impala. They were standing by the car; Darcy raised her eyebrow at Natasha.

"What does he want?" Darcy asked as Natasha reached them.

Natasha shrugged tucking her hands into her jacket's pocket. "Nothing," she shrugged. "He just want to ask me to be his date for Homecoming."

"And?"

"And what?"

Darcy rolled her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I said yes."

Darcy squealed with delight as they got in the car. "Alexei Shostakov, the soccer team captain asked you to be his date for Homecoming? Oh my God, this is awesome."

"I know him since I was four, he lives in my building," Natasha rolled her eyes.

Clint reversed his car, oddly silent. Natasha scrutinized him, his shoulders stiff and he was gripping on the steering wheel way to tightly.

"Hey Clint, you okay?"

Clint looked at her, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

"Just peachy."

* * *

**Tony; Aww, poor Clint. Natasha's mean.**

**Pepper; It's not her fault.**

**Tony; They are playing tug-of-war don't they? Hmm, interesting.**

**Pepper; *eyeroll* As always, please, please review :) Ideas are welcome.**

**Tony; And sorry for any mistakes. *snorts* I can't believe I'm apologising.**


	11. Chapter 11-Homecoming

**Hi guys!**

**Thor; In this chapter, you shall imagine the maidens dress up like fairytale princesses.**

**Clint; Dude, you're over-reacting. I know you're excited to see Jane dressed up.**

**Tony; You're just jealous you haven't got a date :P**

**Clint; Shut up, Tony. Guys, thanks for your follows, favorites and reviews :)**

**Bruce: *struggling with his bowtie* How to wear this thing? *turns to audience* no,no N doesn't own us, only her imagination.**

**Chapter 11-Homecoming**

Tony was speechless. He was blinking his eyes numerous times, making sure the girl before him really was Pepper.

The other boys –Bruce, Thor, Steve, Rhodey and Alexei also was gaping at the sight of their dates. Except for Clint, who was sitting on the couch in the Romanoff's' living room. He was dateless, but he was in his tux, apparently going for his friends' sake. His eyes followed Natasha as she walked toward Alexei in her electric blue tube mini-dress that hugged her body perfectly. Mrs. Romanoff stood at one corner with her husband, a camera in her hand.

"Guys, if you all can stop gaping right now, it's photo session," Natasha spoke up, rolling her eyes at her friends. "Come on Shos- Alexei." She tugged Alexei's hand, heading to the wall that was prepared for the photo-session.

Alexei smiled and held Natasha's hand as Mrs. Romanoff took their photo.

Tony was still staring at Pepper, who was already blushing under his gaze.

Pepper was in a sparkly blue long dress, v-necked and sleeveless. Her strawberry blond hair, for the first time wasn't tied. It was curled, loose on her shoulders. And for the first time, she donned herself with jewelries. A silver necklace with sapphire teardrops hung around her neck and the bracelet he'd give her last year was on her wrist. She was never the one for make-up, Tony knew that but tonight, she'd put on more than the foundation. She must've put on high heels, because she stood taller than she usually was.

"I see you made a good use of the debit card I gave yesterday," Tony finally said. "You look gorgeous. Or would you prefer stunning? Wait, wait, you are both gorgeous _and _stunning."

Pepper blushed. "Thank you," she said sheepishly.

"I have matching cufflinks," Tony said, showing the sapphire cufflinks on his sleeve. "Found it in my drawer after you texted the color of your dress." He reached for his pocket, pulling out a small velvet box, "I've got something for you, too."

He handed her the small box, which earned him a frown from Pepper. Even after all these years, Pepper never got used to Tony's generosity. The debit card she'd used to buy the dress and a few other things was also forcefully lent by Tony. Pepper opened the small velvet box, smiling at the sight of a pair of stud earrings that suspiciously similar to his arc-reactor.

"Arc-reactor?" she smirked, inspecting the earring. The round blue diamond catches the light. "Creative."

"Custom made. _I _designed it," Tony grinned cheekily.

Pepper kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Tony, Pepper if you guys can stop whispering and being bad-example of teenage romantic comedy, it's your turn for the photo," Darcy said, walking away from the camera focus, Rhodey next to her.

The other giggled as Tony eagerly grabbed Pepper's hand to set background. Tony unashamedly wrapped his arms around Pepper's waist as she smiled and blushed for the photograph. Mrs. Romanoff dismissed them after a couple of photograph and lined up the girls for another shot. Natasha, the shortest, stood at the front flanked by Jane and Darcy. Pepper, Peggy and Elizabeth stood behind them.

"Boys," Mrs. Romanoff demanded. She was enjoying her position as the photographer. It wasn't everyday her daughter dressed up.

The guys lined up, while Tony made a peace sign. "Cute and cuddly, boys. Cute and cuddly," Tony said, earning laughs from the girls as Mrs. Romanoff clicked her camera.

"Clint! I haven't taken your photo yet," Mrs. Romanoff complained, with fondness in her voice.

Clint look embarrassed. "I haven't got a date, Mrs. Romanoff, it's okay."

"No, no it's not okay," Mrs. Romanoff pulled his arm and dragged him back to the wall. The other guys snickered. "Alexei, I'm borrowing Natasha for a while," she said to Alexei before gestured to Natasha to stand next to Clint.

Clint smiled nervously at the camera.

"He's your best friend, Natasha," Mrs. Romanoff rolled her eyes, seeing the gap between Natasha and Clint. "Move closer."

They moved closer, and Mrs. Romanoff smiled. Clint bravely held Natasha's hand and forced a smile for the camera. His heart was beating so quickly, he wondered if Natasha's heard it. _Probably she could,_ Clint groaned mentally, _she got the super spy senses_.

"Have fun all of you," Mrs. Romanoff waved them. "Natasha, text me if there's anything."

"Okay, mom," she kissed Mrs. Romanoff's cheek. "Bye."

They made their way downstairs. Tony quickly dragged Pepper to his Tesla Roadster, whilst Thor and Jane made way to Thor's Frontier. Bruce and Elizabeth were riding with Steve and Peggy in Steve's truck. Rhodey and Darcy with Thor and Jane. Natasha went with Alexei. Which left Clint alone in his Impala.

_Being Rhodey and Darcy's driver is even better than driving alone, _Clint thought grudgingly.

"You guys see the_ final five_ for the Homecoming Queen?" Tony asked his friends over his punch at the dance.

Rhodey shrugged. "I think I saw the name at the door," he gestured at the gym's door. "But I couldn't remember."

"Pepper, Natasha, a junior, Belova –I don't know her first name. The other two," Bruce crinkled his brow, trying to remember. "Anna Marie and Everheart –I think."

Tony pumped his fist. "Oh yes. Pepper made the top five."

"_You_ nominate her?" Bruce asked.

"Guys, you see the nominees for the Homecoming king yet?" Darcy suddenly appeared. Jane stood behind her, smiling conspiratorially.

Tony crossed his arms. "Let me guess, Steve and Thor?"

"Yep. Also nominated, Tony, Alexei and, drum roll please, _Loki Odinson_," Darcy breathed. "Did you guys see him? In the tuxedo with the green tie? Oh God, I'll be shocked if he didn't win."

The guys raised their eyebrows.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's no use talking to you guys. Dance, Hot Rod?" She looked at Rhodey.

Rhodey sputtered at his punch. "I really hope you and Tony stop calling me that," he muttered.

"Why not? It has the ring to your name," Darcy took his hand, leading him to the dance floor. "_Hot Rod_ Rhodey."

Tony put down his punch. "I've got to find Pepper. I've a girl to flaunt."

"Bruce, Elizabeth is looking for you. She just got back from the bathroom," Jane told Bruce as Tony walked away. "She's at the door."

"Oh, thanks Jane. Excuse me," Bruce quickly went toward the great hall's door, avoiding the crowd.

Elizabeth stood next to the door, eyes frantically searching for Bruce. She was wearing a light purple cotton dress that went below her knees. Bruce tugged at his bowtie –given by Elizabeth earlier at Natasha's house, to match with her dress, feeling slightly nervous.

"I like this song," Bruce spoke up suddenly. The DJ was playing _We Are Young_, Bruce never actually liked the song, but Tony had made him listen to the song enough times for him to tolerate it.

Elizabeth slightly jumped at the sound of his voice, shocked to find him suddenly standing before her. "Oh, it's a good one."

"Dance?" Bruce asked, eyes flitting to the crowd of student dancing on the dance floor.

"Not to this song."

Bruce smiled. "Tell me when you want to dance."

Elizabeth giggled. "You're socially awkward, you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm aware."

* * *

Steve hadn't recognized Peggy when he saw her at Natasha's house. She was dressed in a pastel colored vintage-dress, complimented with a rich red lipstick. Overall, she was gorgeous. He'd only met her couple of times before tonight –first at Tony's party and then at the hospital when Tony awakened but he thanked his lucky star she agreed to go with him to the dance. To be honest, Steve was never good around girls –he's awkward around them. And put a well-dressed Peggy Carter in front of him, the awkwardness increased tenfold.

"Not a fan of social event, huh?" Peggy asked.

"Uh, no. Not really. I usually avoid them," Steve cleared his throat.

"Why?"

"I usually went with the guys and they often left me in the corner."

Peggy stifled a chuckle. "Not quite a conversationalist either."

"No, not really. That would be Tony."

"You have no idea how to talk to a girl, do you?"

Steve chuckled. "I think this is the longest I've had with one. Girls aren't exactly lining up to chat up with a guy who stutters."

"Let's keep this to a short one, then," she smiled. "You know how to play Word Association?"

Steve nodded.

"If I say, Harry Potter?"

Steve chuckled. "J. K Rowling."

"Music?"

"Bob Dylan."

"Book?"

"Sketch."

"Sports?"

"Baseball."

"Pizza?"

"Awesome."

"Chess?"

"Bruce."

"Annoying?"

"Stark."

"Friends?"

"Family."

"Girls?"

"Awkward."

"Pretty?"

"_You."_

Loki wandered around the great hall. If it wasn't to avoid his parents –excuse me, _adoptive_ parents, he won't even be setting his foot to the event.

Looking sharp in his double-breasted black suit with his black hair slicked back, girls had turned heads to his way when he arrived. The dark green tie he wore just enunciated his bright emerald green eyes. Sadly, even though he was nominated for the Homecoming King, there was no girl that quite catches his eyes. The girls looked all the same –unreasonably for one-time use dresses, too thick make-up, stuck-up attitude.

Sometimes Loki wished he was Thor; friendly and warm around people.

But no, Loki was cold and silent.

And he was pretty sure he preferred it that way.

* * *

"They look happy, don't they?" Jane asked Thor, tilting her chin toward the centre of the dance floor, where Tony and Pepper were dancing. When he said he was going to flaunt her, he really did. Tony had twirled Pepper around the floor, and took her to the very center of the dance floor, claiming the spotlight.

Thor smiled as he pulled Jane close, his hand on her waist. "They are happy. I can't recall any time Pepper smiles that long after Tony's accident."

"If only they are together," Jane sighed.

"Jane, sooner or later, they will realize the affection they have is more than just friends," Thor said, winking.

A couple of feet away, Tony were enjoying Pepper's company. A band showed up, and was playing a rock version of _Can't Take My Eyes Off You. _His hand on her hip, and she was clasping his other hand while dancing slowly to the music. Pepper was smiling since she left the Romanoff's residence that her cheeks hurt.

"I love this song," Pepper murmured quietly. "Reminds me of the scene in _10 things I hate about you_."

Tony grinned. "When Heath Ledger sang the song to Julie Stiles?"

"Sure. It was sweet. Romantic."

"You know, I'll be shocked if you didn't win the Homecoming Queen title," Tony suddenly said. "You look gorgeously stunning tonight."

"I'm nominated for the title?" Pepper squeaked. "Who in his right mind put my name?"

Tony looked hurt. "Me."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"What? I just put your name. It's the rest of the school that voted you for the _final five_."

"But –"

Tony shushed her. "Well, I'm sure everyone expected Tony Stark's date to be blindingly beautiful. You might be the mediocre Pepper Potts, but everybody _knows _you can dress up if you want to."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Pepper muttered.

"Anytime," Tony smiled crookedly.

They swayed and he twirled her around. Tony was lost in Pepper's shining blue eyes. When was the last time he'd ever feel this way to a girl? The answer was eleven years ago, when he'd first met Pepper at the kindergarten. The feelings never wavered, never decreased but keep growing throughout the time. Tony sucks when it comes to feelings; he was always saying the wrong things at the right time, and ended up sounding like a douche bag.

Pepper is his best friend and he didn't like her, he loves her. The shy, mediocre and brilliant Pepper. He didn't need her to dress up to notice her beauty. He was lost without her. Pepper anchored him to his life; the memories of his mom and his misadventures as a boy. She keep him on his toes, reminding him of who he is behind the asshole persona he'd put on all these years.

She had taken care of him and put up with him when nobody could –not even his father. Pepper was the only thing that felt real when everything screws up. She was the only one he wanted and the one he can't have. That only made him want her more, not in the way he was challenging himself to swing a fling with the rival school hottest chick but in a way that he wanted Pepper to want him.

Tonight, he didn't want to remember his frustration. He only wanted to remember how gorgeous she looked in the sparkly blue dress. He wanted to appreciate the look of her often tied up strawberry blond hair loose on her shoulders. The color was still surreal to him, and he still had the urge to touch them like he had when he was six. He wanted to remember her shy smile, and the blush on her cheeks. He wanted to remember the lights in her blue eyes, the eyes that had same loving look as his mom.

"You're staring," Pepper said, embarrassed.

Tony blinked. "Oh, have I? Sorry."

He smiled crookedly. They continued to dance around, ignoring the knowing smiles from Thor and Jane. Tony leaned his forehead to meet Pepper's and he could feel her warm, nervous breath.

"Have I told you tonight?" He whispered quietly, earning a nervous hitch from Pepper.

"That I look gorgeously stunning? Gorgeous, or stunning?" Pepper chuckled nervously.

"No," Tony denied. "That you look _absolutely beautiful_."

Tony leaned closer, thinking, _This is it, this is how I'm going to tell her_. Their lips were only less than two inches apart. _I'm sober and she knows that I'm not just fooling around._

* * *

"Oh my God, are they gonna kiss?" Darcy looked at Tony and Pepper who were just a couple of feet away from them.

Rhodey's arms were around her waist and they had stopped spinning around. Like her, Rhodey was also staring at Tony and Pepper. Darcy was aware that her friends, minus Clint were also staring. It was hard to ignore, not when Tony and Pepper were on the very center of the spotlight, and Pepper was wearing sparkly blue dress. And heck, it was Tony Stark –who can stop watching him?

"Looks like it," Rhodey said, almost stoic.

_Oh my God, they are gonna kiss_, Darcy thought. She knows her friends also thinking of the same thing. They had waited for Tony and Pepper to get together since _forever_, and this was it. _Oh my God, oh my God_, Darcy thought frantically, _this is even better than those chick-flicks_. _This is real._

Darcy was gripping on Rhodey's shoulders and she noticed that Thor and Jane also stopped dancing. Natasha was frozen in Alexei's arms, her eyes glued on Pepper. Bruce shared smirk with Steve whilst slowly swaying with their dates. Tony leaned closer and…

"Students, can we have your attention?" Miss Hill, Principal Fury's assistant had taken over the stage. "It's time to announce the Homecoming King and Queen."

Darcy groaned inwardly. They were just having a moment that beat a chick-flick and Miss Hill chose to make an announcement. She looked at her friends, who looked equally disappointed. Tony had pulled his face away from Pepper, looking like he was just out of a trance. Pepper was blinking, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well, that was disappointing," Rhodey muttered, voicing her thought.

They turned their attention to Miss Hill, who was impatiently tapping on the microphone. "We will start with the Homecoming Prince and Princess." It was kind of the runner-ups, and the titles were equally coveted. It was nothing, really, but it gave SHIELD Prep to spend money on the gifts. "The Homecoming Prince and Princess goes to, " the students held their breath, "Tony Stark and Pepper Potts."

Applause. Applause. Darcy can't help but grin.

"Guess there's silver lining," Jane said, dragging Thor behind her toward Rhodey and Darcy.

They laughed as Tony tried to take the tiara from Miss Hill's hands, insisting to put the tiara on Pepper's head by himself. Miss Hill gave up and let Tony had his way. Tony carefully placed the tiara on Pepper's head and gave a peck on the cheek. He held her hand and backed off to let Miss Hill announce the King and Queen.

"And the Homecoming King and Queen is Alexei Shostakov and Natasha Romanoff!"

The students applauded as Alexei led Natasha to the stage. Like Tony, he also insisted to put the crown on Natasha's head. After Alexei done his short speech, the student parted, making a space for the four winners. Tony happily resumed his dance with Pepper, smiling so wide Darcy was surprised his cheeks didn't rip.

In the corner, Clint looked at Alexei and Natasha grudgingly. _He_ was the one who supposed to dance with her. _No, no, I should be happy for her, _Clint thought, dispelling his frustration. But as hard as he was trying, he couldn't help but looking at Alexei and think about fifty different ways he could kill Alexei and leave no evidence.

* * *

Natasha was short that her head barely reached Alexei's shoulder. But it was perfect for her to hide her face while her eyes frantically searching for Clint. Alexei might think she was shy to meet his eyes, but she was actually looking for her best-friend.

Winning the title as Homecoming Queen was unbelievable. She was forcing a smile by the time the yearbook's photographer, Peter Parker unashamedly taking her and Alexei photos. She was relieved when the photographer kid turned his attention to Tony and Pepper. Unlike Pepper, who was looking content and happy with Tony's arms around her, Natasha felt uncomfortable.

Not that Alexei was a bad guy. He was nice and treated her like a gentleman.

But if there was something much worse than winning Homecoming Queen's title without your desirable companion, it was having your best-friend/crush cold and distant, far from your sight.

Right now, she didn't really care if she hadn't won the title if she went to the dance with Clint.

Everything was better with Clint in front of her eyes.

* * *

**Tony; Yeah, I am the Homecoming Prince!**

**Natasha; But my ****_date_**** won the Homecoming King :P**

**Tony; Who wants to be the king? Bo-ring. As the Homecoming Prince, I shall request you to review. Please make it to 50+. Please, please ? With sugar on top :)**

**Pepper; And don't forget to leave your suggestion!**

**Tony; I'm on ****_fire_****! Oh hey, I need to check up on Steve. Maybe he succeed getting it on with Peggy...**

**Pepper; And while Tony is checking up on Steve, you guys could check out N's other story -Why you shouldn't date an Avenger :)**

**-Have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 12- Hearts

**Thor; Lady N is sorry for the late update. She had a major writer block. And right now she's laughing in the background for such excuse.**

**Tony; when actually she was weeping after the Iron Man 3 trailer. Hehehehehe.**

**Bruce: She is supporting his textbook narcissism. I'm DONE.**

**Rhodey; You're just mad cause she loves him more.**

**Bruce: I'm not. If I am, I would turn to a hulk, right here, right now.**

**Thor; Lady N own none of The Avengers. She only own her imagination.**

***Mention of sexual abuse.**

**Chapter 12-Heart**

The pain in his chest intensified. It happened quite a lot recently since Homecoming. Sometimes, the pain became so unbearable that he passed out. Fortunately, the couple of times he passed out were at home, and not in the school, so nobody except Jarvis knew.

Tony reached for one of the device on his worktable. He put his thumb on the device, and the small pin on the device pricked his thumb, drawing a drop of his blood.

"Blood toxicity -19%" Jarvis monotonic voice spoke up. "It has increased 3% since last week. I'm afraid your palladium core is the initial cause of your blood poisoning."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony waved the AI's voice off. "But haven't got other choice, have I?" He questioned the AI, his hand reaching for the box on the worktable.

"Another core depleted," Jarvis informed as Tony replaced the small palladium circuit in his arc-reactor. The old palladium circuit was melting and smoking on its end. "It appears that the condition worsen when you didn't get enough rest."

Tony snorted. "What _is _rest?"

The AI started showing the structure of the arc-rector on the screen. "Your body requires rest, Mr. Stark, and you often don't get enough 6-hours sleep. It also seemed that your _experiment_ with the Iron Man suit burns the palladium core pretty quickly."

"This never had been an issue until now," Tony muttered, lifting up his Black Sabbath t-shirt. Pale skin around the arc-reactor highlighted the veins underneath. He felt sick looking at how protruded the veins looked.

"You never had an arc-reactor in your chest before," Jarvis reasoned.

Tony sighed, "Fair enough." The pain in his chest lessened after he replaced the palladium core.

"I suggest you start a regular routine to get 6 hours sleep."

"Meh," he grunted starting to fiddle with the motherboard on his worktable.

"Mr. Stark –"

Tony turned his head, annoyed. "Jarvis, I'm trying to do my work here."

The AI flustered. "Miss Potts is at the door. Should I let her in or should I tell her that you're coming out?"

Tony glanced at the door of his lab. Sure enough, Pepper stood there –smiling and waving at him. He waved back and gestured with his hand for Pepper to wait for a minute.

"Mr. Stark, I suggest Miss Potts should be informed of your conditi-"

"Mute," Tony demanded and the AI made no more noises. "Lock the lab, Jarv. I'm going out."

He went to the door, leaving his works scattered on the worktable.

"Hi," Pepper greeted as he met her at the door. "How are you? You look pale. Should we cancel the plan?"

Her fingers reached for his cheek, startled by how cold his skin was. She had a worried look in her eyes and Tony's stomach clenched. He couldn't tell Pepper, he had let her worrying for him enough all this time.

"Nah, I'm good," he brushed her hand off softly.

Besides, looking into Pepper's eyes, it had taken all the pain away.

Bruce was perched on one of the stools at the counter of the diner where his mom worked in. His nose was buried in his notebook; it seemed he had a lot to write down these days. His mom worked as a waitress at the diner and currently having her break in the kitchen.

His cell phone beeped a text from Elizabeth.

_Hey, what are you doing :) -Ross_

Bruce smiled. _I'm at the diner, doing my homework –Banner_

_Oh, okay. Don't wanna bother you -Ross_

Bruce raised an eyebrow. It was so unlike Elizabeth. But he shrugged it off and continued writing in his notebook. A few moments later, the diner bell chimed and Bruce felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, and saw Elizabeth smiling brightly at him.

"Hi!" She greeted, waving her hand.

Bruce took off his glasses. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Meet you, of course! I just texted you to make sure you are at the diner," Elizabeth smiled. She took a seat next to Bruce. "I'm bored."

"Peggy?"

"She got a date," Elizabeth pouted, "wouldn't tell me who she's going out with."

Bruce's mom appeared from the kitchen. She wiped her hands on the hankie that hung from the pocket of her apron. "Oh, hi Elizabeth," Mrs. Banner greeted. Elizabeth had come over to the diner a couple of times and Mrs. Banner had taken a liking to her. "Want anything?"

"I'm good," Elizabeth smiled. "How are you, Mrs. Banner?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Mrs. Banner replied. She picked up her notebook and pencil. "You two talk. I have a plenty of works to do," she said, walking off to take orders from her tables.

Bruce looked at Elizabeth. "So, what you wanna do? It's pretty boring for you to sit down in the diner all afternoon."

Elizabeth's hand reached for a scrap of paper from Bruce's file. "I don't know. Maybe we could hang out at the park."

"Wait a second, I'll tell my mom," Bruce said, putting his stuff in his messenger bag. "Where's she?"

Bruce and Elizabeth craned their necks, looking for Mrs. Banner's small figure. Finally Bruce spotted her, writing down orders from a guy in his early forties.

"There she is," Bruce said, "You wait here, I'm going to talk to her for a moment."

Elizabeth followed Bruce's eyes and her gaze landed on Mrs. Banner's customer. Her blue eyes widened. "Bruce," she reached for Bruce's hand. "Can we just go now and text your mom later?"

Bruce looked at his hand, twined with Elizabeth tight grip. "Uh, why?"

Elizabeth's eyes still locked on the man Mrs. Banner attended. The man somehow noticed their gaze on him and looked back. His hazel eyes locked on Elizabeth, and he gave her a smirk. "Just please," Elizabeth begged, her hand tightened around Bruce.

"Okay," Bruce said awkwardly.

He quickly went out of the diner, with Elizabeth in tow. Bruce mounted on his bike, with Elizabeth perched on the bar. He started pedaling his bike to the Central Park. Elizabeth's arms wrapped around his waist and she was sobbing quietly on his chest –not that he knew why. They arrived at the park, and Elizabeth led him to a spot under a tree.

Bruce cleared his throat. "Want to tell me what's going on back there?"

Elizabeth sniffled on his shoulder for a moment. "I don't think I could," she said. "I couldn't."

She laid her head on Bruce's lap, seemingly unaware of Bruce's discomfort of physical contact. Bruce awkwardly carded his fingers through her hair, humming some tune. She was still silently crying, and Bruce let her. Elizabeth was so shaken and Bruce didn't know what to do. Her emotion changed so quickly and Bruce hadn't had a slightest clue.

"The man you saw in the diner -Emil Blonsky, he's my father's best-friend," Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"What happened?" Bruce asked. "Why do you seem so afraid to see him?"

Elizabeth sniffled and sat up next to Bruce. "It happened a long time ago," she cried quietly, laying her head on Bruce's shoulder. "He used to… touch me… when I was a kid."

"He what?" Anger bubbled in Bruce's chest. _What the hell?_

"He used to… touch me," Elizabeth repeated shakily. "And he… threatened me."

Bruce put his arm around her shoulder. "What did he told you?"

"He said, if I tell my father, he'll make sure something bad happen," she confided.

Bruce hugged Elizabeth. This was a side of Elizabeth he had never seen. She always seemed so fearless and cheerful that no one could ever tell if she was having a bad day. She was so shaken and afraid that Bruce felt the urge to protect her like his mom. Though it happened before he'd even know her, he felt useless.

"I'm not going to say its fine, cause it's not," Bruce tried to console. "But you have me now if something like that happen again."

"Thanks Bruce," Elizabeth murmured. "Can you promise me something?"

He looked at her. "What?"

"Do not tell anyone."

"Alright," he nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

She gave him a small smile. "Sure."

"When you met, what is your first impression of me?"

"Quiet, science-geek, probably gay," Elizabeth said honestly, which made Bruce raised his eyebrow. "Levelheaded. Intelligent. Content, happy. Cute."

He smiled. "Cute, I'm not sure. Probably gay –no. I'm not gay," he laughed. "Content and happy? Sometimes. You see Elizabeth, I'm also messed up. Really messed up. You see my mom –she's all smiles, but the truth is she is also as messed up."

"Bruce?"

"You know why I never mentioned my father?" When Elizabeth shook her head, Bruce continued, "I hate to admit it, but I hate him. He is my father but I hate him. He always get drunk and when he's home –if he's not sleeping, he abused my mom, emotionally and physically. I cannot remember a time when he was sober and nice. He just never."

She widened her eyes. "So that's why you were all bruised before the Homecoming."

"Yeah," he smiled sheepishly. "My mom never let my father lay his hand on me. She always had me in my room while she took all the beatings from my dad. But that time, I just couldn't let him. So I took her place. I am his son, and he didn't even blink an eye when he beat the shit out of me. My friends never know. And I don't know why I told you, but it feels good to let out all the mess in my head."

Elizabeth kissed his cheek. "It's okay Bruce. You got me now. You can tell me anything."

"Thanks Betty."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What was it? What did you just call me?"

"Betty. It has a ring to your name," Bruce explained sheepishly. "Elizabeth is too mouthful."

Elizabe- Betty laughed. She snuggled closer to Bruce as Bruce draped an arm around her. They sat there, watching people passing by. There was no word spoken between them. Bruce might even overcome his fear of physical contact after all –not even feeling nervous with Betty very close to him. Instead he felt calm and collected, as if Betty had become his solace.

Just for a moment, they weren't the persons others sees them. They weren't the fearless, cheerful and brilliant persons the others thought.

They were just a girl and a boy, with dark past and present, scarred with bad memories that were hidden in the presence of their friends.

They were just two messed-up people, finding peace in each other's company on a Sunday afternoon.

Steve and Peggy walked out of Brooklyn Museum. After Homecoming, he had rather nervously asked her out of date. And she had brightly agreed. And they chose Brooklyn to avoid being seen by their friends, especially Steve who wanted to avoid the early-stage of his relationship sabotaged by Tony. Knowing Tony, he would probably spill it to the whole school and grilled Steve about Peggy.

They made their way to the nearest Starbucks. Steve, being a gentleman, asked Peggy to take a seat while he purchased their drinks. A Java chip Frappucino for her and Hot chocolate for him. He set down their drinks and a Turkey Rustico Panini as he took a seat across her.

"What's next?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrow.

Peggy shrugged. "I don't know. You're the one who supposed to be the pro. You said you were from Brooklyn."

"Eh," Steve smiled, "how about Coney Island?"

"Fine by me," Peggy sipped her Frapuccino. "I'd never take you as a beach-kind of guy."

"What? I love nature; they make great inspiration for arts."

They continue enjoying their drinks and Panini, until a girl about ten-years old came with a Polaroid camera in her hand. She wore thick glasses and had a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, I am Meredith," the girl greeted. "Can I take your picture? It's for my art class, and you two look good for a picture."

Steve looked at Peggy, who crouched down to the girl and smiled, "Of course. How do you want us to pose?"

"Just look casual, like you two are having an ordinary afternoon," Meredith asked politely.

They posed; Peggy crossed her legs and sipped her Frap while Steve looked at her from the corner of his eyes, one elbow on the table. Meredith took two photographs of them, one for her and the other for Steve and Peggy.

"Thank you," Meredith said, handing a photograph at Peggy. "You two look like you just stepped out of an old movie my mom watch."

Steve smiled. "You're welcome. Good luck for your art class."

"Thank you!" Meredith said once again, this time running toward a woman who was waiting for her at the end of the street; probably her mom.

Peggy handed Steve the photograph. It was great actually. Like Meredith said, they looked like they just stepped out of an old movie.

"You can keep it," Peggy said.

"You don't like the photo?"

Peggy grinned. "You'll need inspiration for your arts."

"Thanks."

They took a cab to Coney Island, quietly enjoying the ride. At the beach, Steve took off his leather jacket and gestured for Peggy to sat down. She smiled gratefully, not wanting to ruin her white dress. Steve sat next to her, putting on his aviator shades.

"You never been to a date, do you?" Peggy asked suddenly.

Steve grinned. "Nope, the girls are not lining up to chat up with a guy who nervously stutters- what makes you think they want to go out with me?"

"I don't know, a girl who understood that you were nervous?"

"That's not the only reason," Steve shook his head sheepishly. "It's kind of embarrassing to admit, actually."

Peggy raised a perfect curved eyebrow at him, "Come on, you can tell me."

Steve chuckled, "It's highly embarrassing."

"Tell me anyway."

"Okay," Steve relented. "But you can't laugh."

Peggy held up a hand, as if she was taking an oath, "Promise."

"Hmm, well," Steve cleared his throat. "I took chastity oath."

Peggy gaped. "Whoa," she smiled widely.

"I mean, I know it's kind of old-fashioned. But I like the way it works, the whole thing about it."

"It's cool," her eyes widened. "It is… chivalrous."

Steve let out a sigh. "Tony often jokes about that. I guess it safer bet for me, since I am kind of shy around girls. But just because I'm the only who does it among my friends doesn't mean I'm the only who believe in it, right?"

"My mom always said; wrong is wrong even if everyone is doing it and right is right, even there's nobody doing it," Peggy placated. "Besides, the thing you believe in, it's a good one."

"You know, you're much like my childhood friend," Steve said, changing the topic. "Bucky. He's like you. He always defended me, and supported my ideas. He's like a big brother to me –since I was this scrawny weak kid who often got bullied."

Peggy nodded in understanding. "That's why you have confident issues."

"Pretty much."

Natasha took Alexei's hand as he offered. They were taking a stroll around Fifth Avenue, to get some coffee and window shopping. After Homecoming- winning the title Homecoming King and Queen, it was a perfect excuse for them to start dating. Besides, Alexei was a good guy and their family was close.

Except Natasha's heart was somewhere else.

Since she started dating Alexei, the old silent-war thing had been going on again with Clint. Except this time, Clint started it. He talked to Natasha but not as often, and tended to avoid her on regular basis. Clint made her confuse.

"Here?" Alexei stopped in front of a coffee shop –Andrew's Coffee Shop, "or you have someplace else in mind?"

Natasha smiled. "This will do."

Across the street, Clint was watching the couple. He was leaning against the wall, Oakley shades covering his eyes and the hood of his vest was up, to remain unrecognizable. His head bowed down, just enough to keep his eyes leveled on Natasha and Alexei.

_This is absurd_, his mind whispered.

He didn't want do this, stalking Natasha like a crazy ex. But he had to, he had an insecure feeling to watch over Natasha and make sure she was happy with Alexei. But the decision kind of a bad one. Sure, he wanted to make sure Natasha was safe. But he didn't want to see Natasha's happy smile while holding hands with that Shostakov guy.

It broke his heart.

But Clint figured it was his fault too. He was the coward who could never tell his true feelings toward Natasha. It wasn't Natasha's fault if she dated Alexei. She was never aware of Clint's feelings.

His cell phone rang. It was Barney.

"Barney, I'm in the middle of-"

"Stalking Natasha?" Barney cut him off. It wasn't what Clint was meant to say, but Barney knew what was going on –whether Clint told him or not- so there was no use to lie. "Whatever. Nana wants you to pick up some milk, eggs and potatoes."

"Fine," Clint rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Get me some Gatorade."

Clint snorted. "Get it yourself."

"You're the one who's doing the shopping."

"Ha-ha. Fuck you."

Barney sighed. "Clinton Francis…"

"Fine," Clint answered, dragging the 'e'. He ended the call.

Looks like his mission was going to be aborted.

"Pep, I'm going to the toilet," Tony said. "Can you get the tickets?"

Pepper nodded. "Sure."

Tony handed some money to Pepper. Pepper tried to push it, but Tony forced it into her hand. He made his way to the toilet. After finishing his business, he went to the sink. His face looked deathly pale in the mirror and his palms felt cold, even without the cold water running over his hands. He stared into his brown eyes in the mirror. He looked very sick.

_Fuck this,_ he cursed in his mind, his hands resting on the either side of the sink. _I'm going to find the cure. Now, I just want to enjoy the movie with Pepper._

His StarkPhone beeped. A text. Probably Pepper, wanting to know why he had been gone for so long. He reached for his StarkPhone inside his sweater pocket. A text from a blocked number.

_What the heck?_

_Before you proceed with your life, palladium in the chest is a painful way to die, Tony_. The text read. No initials, nothing that could signify its sender.

Tony splashed his face with the cold water_. Who the fuck sent the message? Whatever, I'm going to have Jarvis help me later. _

Someone knew he was dying, and made it a joke.

It was no joke.

He was dying –again. And he was conscious to debate the idea of his death.

"I'm going to die," he whispered to his reflection, eyes cold and hard as a stone.

**Steve; Pepper is ****_so_**** not going to know this.**

**Rhodey; Of course not. She's going to cry her eyes out.**

**Steve: Seriously? Why N keeps killing Tony?**

**Rhodey: I thought you hate him.**

**Steve: Ha-ha.**

**Bruce: I hope N steps on a Lego –barefoot. Murderer and sadist. Psychopath!**

**Steve: This is not because of Elizabeth, I hope.**

**Bruce: It is *scratches head***

**N: *eyerolls* I'm not a psychopath. I am a high-functioning sociopath, do your research. **


	13. Chapter 13-Signs

**Thor; This is easily the longest chapter Lady N had written so far! And she's happy :D**

**Steve; However, this chapter, is not all rainbows, butterfly and sunshine. It mentions a dying character and a little angst….maybe**

**Bruce: N doesn't own us. Only her imagination. Please prepare a box of tissue if you must.**

* * *

**Chapter 13- Signs**

_They should have seen what was actually happening with Tony. They were his friends after all, they were supposed to notice. But no, they were too busy noticing his faults and flaws. They were supposed to realize that Tony was making a bigger chaos than usual to divert their attention from his problem. And now, he had disappeared, with no intention of leaving clues where he was –nothing_

_They should have seen the signs._

* * *

**_Four days before Halloween_**

"Tony, are you okay?" Bruce asked, glancing at Tony.

They were in Physics, copying the notes from the whiteboard while Mr. Summers went to see his wife at the Chemistry lab. Bruce felt slightly worried looking at Tony, well, he looked…unlike him. The dark circles around his eyes looked more obvious on his pale skin. Tony looked tired, and the Tony Bruce had known, even without 6-hours sleep was never tired. And ultimately, Tony was actually copying the notes on the whiteboard, instead of sitting back, with his legs on the table and muttering about his classmates' –except Bruce- incompetence.

"I'm fine," Tony said, eyes never leaving his notes.

_ Tony Stark avoids eye-contact? _Bruce thought disdainfully. "You look kind of pale."

"Oh yes, I'm a little unwell," Tony admitted, finally looking at Bruce. His dark brown eyes widened, trying to assure that everything was under control. "It's not contagious. But if you feel unsafe, well, you can keep your distance."

_This is new_, Bruce raised his eyebrow. Tony had structured his words carefully, but Bruce caught something. _You can keep your distance._ Tony wanted Bruce to stay away from him. Something was definitely wrong with Tony.

Bruce opened his mouth to say something but there was a ring –an announcement.

"Good morning, students. Those following students please come to Principal Fury's office immediately," Miss Hill's voice rang through the speaker. "Anthony Stark," Tony looked up to the speaker, while Bruce flinched as the next name was announced, "Robert Banner. Virginia Potts. James Rhodes, Steven Rogers, Clinton Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Thor Odinson. Please come to Principal Fury's office right now."

Bruce and Tony packed their bags as their classmates stared at them. Ignoring the stares, Tony swiftly walked out the class, with Bruce behind him toward Principal Fury's office. They sat on the wooden bench in the waiting room until one by one of their friends showed up with bewildered faces.

"What happened?" Steve asked, glancing briefly on his friends' faces.

Everyone shrugged. Pepper looked sharply at Tony. "Are you sure it's nothing?"

Tony made a face of mock-hurt and closed his eyes, frowning. After a while, he looked back at Pepper. "Nope, nothing -positive. I hadn't blown something up lately."

Miss Hill's head peeked out Principal Fury's office. "Mr. Stark, come on in."

Tony shrugged and walked into Principal Fury's office as Miss Hill held up the door. Two men were waiting for him in the office, dressed in cheap suits and leather loafers. Tony snorted inwardly –cops. He took a seat as Principal Fury gestured him to do so, while the two men stood behind him, like bodyguards.

"So, what have I done to deserve this pleasure?" Tony asked sarcastically, crossing his legs and trying to maintain the air of superiority. He wasn't going to be scared off by a couple of cops.

Principal Fury rolled his eyes and gave the cops the green light to speak. The one on Tony's right cleared his throat. "Stark, I'm Detective Gregg –"

"I remember you," Tony intercepted. "You took care of my mom's accident."

Detective Gregg nodded, noticeably perplexed for the fact that Tony remembered, even it was a few years after his mom's accident. "Glad you remembered," he said hastily. "This is my partner, Detective Reagan. We are investigating your case."

"Case?" Tony questioned. He knew Det. Gregg was talking about his accident earlier on September but case? It sounded serious. "It was accident."

"Sorry to burst your bubbles," Det. Reagan spoke up. "But our recent lab report showed that your firework launcher was rigged with explosives. Someone tried to kill you."

Tony was flabbergasted. "What the fuck?"

"Was it convincing that you made a mistake with the firework launcher?"

"Well, no. But I lived, so I haven't give the matter much thought."

Detective Gregg crossed his arms. "My partner and I will have to interrogate you and your friends –close friends. And can you give us some name –if you have- nemesis?"

"I pissed off everyone," Tony said truthfully. "To be honest, my sarcastic nature is accepted by most of the population in the school. I don't give a fuck to those who were offended. When is the interrogation?"

"I was about to ask your principal about that."

Principal Fury cleared his throat. "Today is alright. I will clear off their schedules. You can use Mr. Coulson's office for the interrogation."

"And we also need to ask your students if they've got tips on the case."

"Alright," Principal Fury agreed easily, which made Tony grimace.

Tony and the two detectives went out the office after a couple of minutes. Jane and Darcy were called for the interrogation. They used Mr. Coulson's office for interrogation. They went in one by one, and after they were done, they weren't allowed to stay with those who hadn't been interrogated. It left Rhodey and Steve kind of twitchy, since they were the last to be interrogated. Everyone else went to the cafeteria and enjoyed their endless recess. With their schedules cleared off, Principal Fury gave them the permission to go home after they were done.

"Ah, there he is!" Tony announced imperiously as Steve dragged his feet to their table, the last one questioned. The cafeteria was empty except for their little group.

"How was the interrogation?" Rhodey asked as Steve grabbed a chair from the next table and sat down.

Steve shrugged. "Not that bad."

"The case is serious," Darcy suggested. "I mean, Tony could have died."

"And Tony is here, alive and listening," Tony rolled his eyes at Darcy. "Honestly, I don't give a flying fuck."

"Tony, this person _tried _to kill you," Pepper relented, her hand reaching for his.

Tony smirked. "I don't give a fuck about _why _they wanted to kill me. But they almost succeeded killing me, and I'm going to make them pay," he said, smiling lopsidedly, stabbing the bun in front of him with a fork slowly. "R-E-V-E-N-G-E," he sing-songed.

Horrified looks passed on their faces as Tony cheerfully bounced on his feet, and walked away.

* * *

**_Three days before Halloween_**

Tony woke up the next morning –Thursday- feeling like someone had cut his head in half. The clock on his StarkPhone said 7.30 A.M and he was officially late for school. He groaned, and rolled on his king-sized bed, kicking the sheet under his legs. The sunlight hurts his eyes, everything felt too bright and he moved too slowly. _Ah, hangover_. His gaze landed on a couple of empty whiskey bottles on the floor. His bedroom smelled suspiciously like Jack Daniels Old No. 7. Inhaling the smell, he gingerly stepped out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

He did the first he always did after spending the night drinking –puking all his guts out. His temples throbbed painfully and his throat felt like sandpaper. Flushing the toilet, he brushed his teeth, taking off his smelly clothes and stepped into the shower. He lets the water rained him down as he reached for the blood-toxicity scanner device. Pricking his thumb like usual, he waited for Jarvis' voice to break out the silence and tension.

"Blood toxicity -34%," Jarvis informed. "It has increased 15% since last Sunday. I'm afraid your condition has worsened, Mr. Stark."

Tony didn't cringe; instead he listened to Jarvis like he was swallowing something bitter. "Tell me something I don't know, Jarv."

"If the percentage keeps increasing until it is beyond 50% percent, I'm afraid you'll be seeing no future."

Ah Jarvis. Always straight to the point –no lacing the truth.

"Am I going to die Jarvis?"

"I'm sure that death is certain, sir. The only question is whether it is sooner or later."

Tony stayed silent, lathering his body with soap. Jarvis is an A.I, and no matter how intelligent it is, Jarvis has no feelings. Talking to Jarvis wasn't like taking to humans. He couldn't talk to his friends –no, he _didn't_ want to talk to his friends. Talking about death, especially his own, it would lead to sentiment. Tony Stark is anything but sentimental. Besides, he had used the dying card already. He can't have his friends worrying for his almost-ending life –again.

And Pepper. What would he do about her?

Every time he tried to come clean about his feelings toward her, it never worked out. The fireworks –he ended up unconscious for two weeks. At the Homecoming, Miss Hill had interrupted their private moment with her announcement. And now –he was dying. Maybe he never had the chance with Pepper, even when he loved her way too much.

He wasn't afraid of death. Like Jarvis said, death is certain. His had come too soon. He was going to welcome death like an old friend.

He just hated the way he was going to die. The thing that keeps him alive was the same thing that was killing him, slowly. _Oh, the irony_.

"Mom," he whispered quietly as his thoughts reverted to his mom. "Maybe I get to see her, then."

And just like that all the tears broke loose.

**_x_**

Topper wind himself around Tony's legs as Tony popped a couple of Aspirin into his mouth. The cat meows sounded like whining, as if it was annoyed with Tony. Tony picked up the cat, scratching its ears.

"You need to stop being such an attention whore, you know," Tony cooed. "I won't be around for long to pamper you."

Topper looked at Tony with big green eyes, as if it understood what Tony said.

"Maybe I would give you to Bruce, you okay with him, don't you?" Tony asked, while his fingers buttoning his shirt. "He adores you too."

Happy came in suddenly, his finger fiddling with the earpiece in his ear, "You called me in?"

"Yeah," Tony nodded, hands reaching for his vest and aviator shades. "Drive me to school, can you? I feel kind of lazy to drive today."

"It's eight-thirty."

Tony waved a hand dismissively. "I'm late, so what? Worse thing, I'll get a detention."

"Want me to pick you up later?" Happy asked as they made their way to the school.

"No thanks, I'll just walk my way home," Tony rolled his eyes. "Of course you need to pick me up. I'll text you. You're not busy today aren't you?"

"Nope," Happy assured. "Howard's not home, so you're the boss."

"Howard's not home?"

Dad was not a call for Howard anymore nowadays. Dad was intimate, more cordial. The word dad reminded him of Christmas dinner, late night conversations, watching football games and cordial eyes. Howard was certainly never present for all of the above. He was never there for Christmas dinner –always running errand for his company. The last time Howard and Tony talked was… he can't remember. It wasn't like he met Howard on regular basis. Tony wondered if Howard even watched football games. Howard's eyes was cold and set, definitely not cordial.

Howard might be his father, but he was not Dad. No.

"He's in Afghanistan since two days ago," Happy answered, piercing Tony's thoughts. "He'll be home tonight."

"Hey, Hap?" Tony called as Happy pulled to a stop in front of the school. "If anything happens to me–send Topper to Bruce."

Happy stared at Tony, bewildered. "Huh, okay?"

Tony clapped Happy's shoulder indifferently. "See you later."

**_x_**

Okay, second period. PE –Coach Wagner. Tony made a way toward the Gym. The hallways were empty since everyone was in class. But Tony freaking Stark just arrived. Huzzah.

"Mr. Stark," Coach Wagner greeted as Tony walked into the gym.

"Good morning," Tony waved a hand. "Can I just sit out today?"

Coach Wagner stared at him, taking in rumpled uniform and aviator shades Tony was wearing. "Library, go."

Tony made his way to the library. Coach Wagner always ushered him to the library when Tony asked if he could sit out of PE class. It wasn't like he often did that. Coach Wagner just happened to have a soft spot on Tony. Tony took out his StarkPhone. Text messages flooded his inbox, mainly from his friends, wanting to know if he skipped school. Bo-ring. He deleted the messages without even reading them and got himself a secluded spot in the library.

His footfalls almost made no noise as he walked. Maybe he could get some sleep in the library, since he went to sleep at four in the morning last night.

"Give me your camera, dummy," a voice came from the boys' bathroom. "I said give it to me!"

"No!" another voice protested. And then there was a sound of someone being kicked repeatedly.

Tony stormed into the bathroom without a second thought. Blame it on his hangover.

"Oh, it's you," Tony said indifferently when he saw a boy with square glasses lying on the floor and Flash Thompson had his foot on the boy's chest. "Flashy Flash."

Flash grimaced. "Go away, Stark. We don't need you here."

"Don't talk too loud, Thompson. I've got hangover," Tony gestured to his aviator shades. "Besides you lower the IQ of the whole school. Let the poor kid go, he doesn't you to weed it out of him –the educational system did that already."

"You think you're so good huh?"

Tony made a face. "Excuse me? Who made the front page of _every_ newspaper and magazines at age four?" When Thompson raised an eyebrow, Tony said, "My thoughts exactly. Let the kid go. If he got asthmatic fit later, you wouldn't want to be responsible for his death."

Thompson flashed an ugly grin before marching forward and gave Tony a right hook on his jaw. Tony staggered back, swaying dangerously from side to side. He touched his bruised jaw, and step forward, balling his fists.

"That's all you got?" Tony mocked. "Come on bitch!"

Thompson stepped forward once again, while the boy with glasses cowered behind a sink. Thompson tried to punch Tony's gut, but Tony blocked the punch and landed an uppercut on Thompson. Thompson reversed his steps, and Tony went forward.

"Let's rewind S-I-N-G," Tony sing-songed with a smirk on his face. "S. Solar Plexus," he said in a rhythmic voice and gave a jab straight to Thompson's solar plexus. "I. Instep," Tony continued, ignoring Thompson's cough. His Converse clad foot stepped on his opponent leather loafer, applying as many pressure as he could.

Thompson jumped backward; his spine collided with the sink.

"No, no. I'm not finished yet," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes as Thompson's threw some word of his choices. "N. Nose," another punch on Flash's straight nose. "And lastly, G. You know what G stands for?" Tony mocked. Without warning, he landed a kick Flash's crotch and chuckled humorlessly at the sight of Thompson covering his crotch, groaning. "_Groin._"

"Go _away,_" Tony seethed and Thompson scampered away grudgingly, with bloody nose and a couple of bruises. He looked at the cowering boy near the sink. "You okay?"

"Thank you," the boy said, his glasses sliding on his small nose. "Are _you_ okay?"

Tony waved a hand. "I'm good. Never underestimate a guy with hangover."

"How do you know I got asthma?"

"You got asthmatic fit written all over your face," Tony countered. "You're Peter Parker right, the boy wonder from freshmen year?"

Peter blushed. "Um yeah. And you're Tony Stark."

"That's not a secret, really," Tony snorted. "Thompson gonna need a couple of days to lick his wounds. You better be careful. You know Bruce Banner? You might want to spend your lunch near him; that guy might be a geek, but he's worse than me when he's mad."

"Thanks."

Tony picked up his aviator shades that fell earlier when Thompson punched him. "Nah, it's nothing. Be careful, kid."

"Hey, Tony?" Peter called as Tony started to walk out of the bathroom.

Tony turned, "Yeah?"

"You're not as bad as they said you are."

_**x**_

"What the_ hell_ happened to you? And why you weren't at the courtyard during lunch?" Clint asked Tony. Bruce, Thor and Steve followed behind.

They were walking in the hallway on their way to their classes; Clint and Steve toward their Art class, Thor to AP English, Tony to Econ and Bruce to AP Psychology. They just found Tony trying to find out why he wasn't spending lunch with them and _why_ he had a bruise on his jaw and a bloody lip. Their classes would start in less than three minutes so they had the time to catch up a little.

"See the shades, Hawkass? I've got hangover," Tony pointed toward his aviator shades.

"I'm thinking you're still drunk," Thor countered, smirking. "You don't look hangover."

Bruce intercepted the conversation. "What's up with the bruise?"

"Flash Thompson," Tony deadpanned. There was no need for an explanation: they all knew what an ass that guy was. "I kicked his ass, figuratively. Literally, I kicked his crotch."

Clint and Thor made pained faces. "Who is his victim this time?" Steve asked, looking at Bruce from the corner of his eyes –aware for the fact that Flash used to bully Bruce.

"A freshman –Peter Parker," Tony answered. "He might join you in the future Bruce. I told him to be near you in case Thompson finished licking his wounds."

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Where were you during lunch?" He asked again.

"The _restless dying soul_ carried me to the cafeteria," Tony answered nonchalantly. "You know, to avoid sunlight, besides the cafeteria was kinda quiet today."

_The restless dying soul?_ _Tony is getting weirder._ Bruce thought.

"Tomorrow night; Stark Tower –third floor," Tony suddenly said. "There'll be this fancy dinner. You guys and the girls are cordially invited."

"Fancy dinner? Your birthday is in May," Clint retorted.

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. "It's my father's event –not me. But there'll be some people you might want to set your eyes on if you want scholarship for university."

"Such as?"

"There's this guy from RISD," Tony looked at Steve, whose mission to study Art History. "And a couple of my father's friends from the Government –CIA, FBI- all that jazz," he smirked at Clint. "And _maybe_, some dude from Broadway."

Clint snorted. "What is the possibility of them _talking_ to us?"

"Oh, don't worry. I hacked the guest list and made a call to them already," Tony looked smug. He stopped in his tracks and looked at his friends. "So… work on your self-esteem and _suit up_!"

With that, he conveniently walked away to his class.

_**x**_

"Is it just my imagination or Tony really changed a lot lately?" Steve asked.

They were in his apartment after school, hanging out. Tony had detention so he wasn't able to join them. And he also had said earlier that he got a work to do in his lab.

Thor shrugged, "Definitely not your imagination. He did seem a little…different."

"A little?" Clint raised an eyebrow. "He's _a lot_ different."

"Girls, calm down," Bruce said in his lilting voice. "I have a bad feeling about him."

"Not just you," Rhodey sipped his Coke, legs crossed on the coffee table. "We were in Mechanics on Tuesday and Tony slept through the class."

Bruce snorted. "Tony slept through Mechanics? Unbelievable."

"It's true," Rhodey shrugged. "He's lucky Mr. Lensherr favored him. If that was Mr. Xavier, Tony would be kicked out of the class. He just seemed to lost interest during the lesson."

_Lost interest – _Tony didn't pay attention in Mechanics, weird because it was his favorite class.

_ Reckless behavior – _Tony got into a fight and came late to school.

Showing rage or talking about revenge –well, Tony had stabbed a bun with a fork, singing _R-E-V-E-N-G-E._

_ Increasing use of alcohol –_He got drunk on school was alcoholic but he knew his limits. No drinking on school nights; that was the unspoken rule.

_Lack of sleep –_Bruce found Tony asleep in the library on his way to Chemistry class, and he had hastily explained that he went to sleep on four in the morning last night.

_Preoccupation with death _–The restless dying soul?

_Withdrawn and isolating one self _–Tony had occasionally avoided them this week.

_Making arrangement; setting one's affair in order _–Tony had arranged meeting with a couple of his father's guests, in order to help them getting scholarships.

The words played through Bruce's mind. He read the words somewhere before. They were the signs for…something. A mental state, if he wasn't mistaken. Bruce struggled to remember. There was something wrong with Tony's behavior.

"So, Halloween this Sunday," Rhodey said, breaking Bruce's thoughts. "Costumes?"

"I got my military uniform," Steve said, smiling like a dork.

Clint shrugged. "I haven't figured out yet. But something simple and doesn't require much work."

"You going with Peggy, Steve?" Rhodey asked.

"Probably," Steve murmured, "If Elizabeth is going."

"She is," Bruce bit on his pizza. He blushed, "We are kinda together now."

His friends exchanged shocked looks. "The hell, man? When?" Clint asked, throwing a burger wrapper at Bruce.

"Um, last week?" Blush creep on Bruce's cheeks.

Rhodey held us his Coke, toasting, "To Bruce, who finally got himself a girlfriend!"

"To Bruce!"

They laughed. "When is your turn Captain America?" Clint asked toward Steve. "You're the only who never had a girlfriend now."

Steve chuckled, trying to cover his embarrassment. "Soon, soon."

"Speak for yourself, Clint. When you're going to get a girlfriend?" Rhodey laughed.

"Not my interest for the time being," Clint shrugged, waving his hands dismissively. "After Bobbi, I'm not really that keen on relationship, you know."

"Not all girls are like Bobbi," Bruce tried to placate Clint.

Barbara Morse, or preferably known as Bobbi was Clint's girlfriend during freshman year. Bobbi kind of picked Clint because he was friend with Tony and the school's budding star archer. They broke up after Bobbi tried to make an advance toward Tony, and even he was kind of a man whore, rejected her after acknowledging she was Clint's girlfriend.

"I know," Clint said. "And I might found the one, but she's not unattainable right now."

"Pity."

* * *

**_Two days before Halloween_**

_Friday._

Tony stood at top of SHIELD Prep main building, conveniently missing his lunch. He had promised Pepper he wouldn't do anything reckless and insane that can send his ass to Principal Fury's office. But hey, he was going to die –boys just want to have fun. Hacking into the school's sound system was easy-peasy nice and breezy. School was about to end, and this was the perfect moment. He was alone on the roof and nobody's watching.

He made the announcement bell rang before speaking to the microphone. "Before you guys starts wondering, no, this is not Miss Hill speaking –obviously. This is me, the throne prince of Stark Industries and I'm here to announce the upcoming Halloween party this Sunday. Appropriate clothing is accepted and so does the teachers if they decided to swing by," he paused. "Good afternoon and enjoy your day."

And he just had to wait for a minute before –

"Anthony Edward Stark, in my office –now!" Principal Fury's voice rang through the speaker.

Well, at least that was familiar.

x

"So what you got?" Bruce asked later, when they were at the Stark Industries dinner.

Tony fiddled with his bowtie. "Detention, the next whole week."

"Serve you right," Bruce said.

"Whatever, I don't really care," Tony brushed him off. "Have you met the old men? I told the Board of Directors got to recruit you."

Bruce frowned. "Stark Industries doesn't offer scholarships."

"Well, they do now," Tony shrugged. "Go on, talk with the Board of Directors. Amaze them with your _brilliant _mind."

"They are speaking with your father."

Tony rolled his eyes, "That's not the way. You are tiptoeing, big guy. You need to _strut._ Show 'em you got it, you want it."

Bruce chuckled nervously. "Nah, I'll stay here for a moment. Do you see Natasha?"

"Last time I saw her, I was prodding her toward the Government dudes," Tony said indifferently. "Natasha was recruited by FBI since birth, so I don't see there's a problem with them to offer her a program once she graduated."

"She's going to graduate in two years."

"Plan for the future," Tony shrugged. "Go talk to the old men, will you? Now, if you will excuse me, I've a business to attend."

_**x**_

Tony made an escape toward the bathroom on the fourth floor, not wanting to bump into his friends. He had felt even worse than yesterday. Knowing his luck lately, the palladium probably had conquered his blood system.

The blood-toxicity scanner device was already in his pocket. Pricking his thumb, he waited for Jarvis voice to speak up from his StarkPhone, since Jarvis only had authority for his lab and penthouse.

"Blood toxicity- 53%," Jarvis informed.

Tony unbuttoned his shirt, and wasn't surprised to find his veins protruded against his pale chest as if it were bursting out. But now, the veins was snaking its way to his neck, spreading through his upper-body. There was no way to hide them if it was obvious on his neck. Extending his arms on both sides of the sink, he steadied his breath.

"Now, let us enjoy the time I have left," he whispered, eyes glinting.

The percentage had past fifty, meaning he'll be seeing no future. He had ceased to exist. _Born to die. _The future for him was dark, nothing.

Nada.

Zilch.

* * *

**_Halloween_**

"Hello Natasha," Tony said in a mock-seductive voice. "How are you?"

"Fine," she replied. She was dressed as Red Riding Hood, a fact Tony find ironic.

Tony craned his neck. "Where's lover boy?"

"We broke up, yesterday. I broke up with him."

"You don't sound too sad," Tony pursed his lips.

Natasha snorted. "You expect me to cry him a river? No thank you. I don't like him as more than a friend, you know. I don't feel anything."

"I know that feeling."

"Say the guy who hooked up with every girl he encountered at a party."

"You think my emotional awareness is like a door nail? Baby, you don't know me," Tony purred jokingly. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I know you like Clint. I'm a genius, I can figure it out. Now, you need to figure it out. _Carpe minutam_, honey. _Seize the minute_. You might not have the chance later."

Natasha stiffened. The possibility Tony had pointed out hadn't occurred to her. _Chance,_ she had it now, why wait? "Where are you going?" She yelled as Tony walked away toward the DJ across the room.

"_Carpe noctem!"_ Tony shouted.

**_x_**

"Your dad looked like he wanted to shoot my head for picking you up," Bruce murmured toward Betty, who was dressed appropriately as a nurse.

Betty laughed. Her black hair looked brown under the dim lights of the party. "Since when fathers approved his daughter's boyfriend?"

"You got a point."

"Don't worry," Betty nudged him. "He never approved anything I like."

Bruce smiled. "Maybe I should be something you hate then."

Betty smiled wryly. "How could I hate you?"

"Well, I'm a mad scientist," Bruce said, gesturing toward the white lab coat he wore above his apparel.

"You – are – unbelievable," Betty whispered as she tiptoed to kiss Bruce.

_**x**_

Tony was drunk. It was only half an hour after the party started and he was already drunk. He had Pepper around his arm, speaking incoherently.

"You are the prettiest girl I had ever seen, Pepper," he said. "And I really, really like you."

Pepper blushed. "Tony, you're drunk."

"I don't care, pretty precious Pepper is mine," he said in a high-pitched voice. He looked into her eyes, even when he was drunk like an old sailor; the gaze was set and not unfocused. "I _like_ you, very much. Hey Goldstein!" Tony yelled toward the DJ, "Play _the_ song."

Goldstein gave him thumbs up and a second later, _Can't Take My Eyes off You_ blared through the speaker.

"_You just too good to be true,_" Tony sang drunkenly, crooked smile never wavering off his face. "_Can't take my eyes off you…_"

Pepper blushed as Tony went to centre of the penthouse and sang the rest of the song at the top of his lungs. For a drunk guy, Tony definitely packed up a wallop. The partiers around him danced to the song but Pepper awkwardly stood at the corner. Tony was swaying dangerously from side to side, holding a microphone in his hand.

_You feel like heaven to touch,_

_I wanna hold you so much,_

_At long last love has arrived,_

_And I thank God I'm alive,_

_You just too good to be true,_

_Can't take my eyes off you._

Tony smirked at Pepper and gestured her to come over with his finger. As if hypnotized, Pepper went toward him. He grabbed her waist and they danced like the rest.

He was drunk and she was drowning in his love-clarification, though she realized he wasn't sober.

_**x**_

Clint weaved through the crowd at Tony's party, searching for Natasha. He was dressed as James Bond –all tux and neat dirty blond hair. He had decided –tonight, he would come clean to Natasha. He didn't care if she won't reciprocate his feelings or worse if she kicked his ass. He just wanted to be honest. He didn't even care if Alexei was there too. To him, what mattered now were his feelings. He felt tired avoiding Natasha and it wasn't even her fault.

He continued sliding through the warm, sweaty bodies of the partiers, his eyes catching the view of Thor and Jane making out on the couch; Tony and Pepper dancing in the middle of the crowd. Clint snorted, feeling self-conscious for a moment. He walking through the crowd easily, until he collided with a petite girl wearing a red cape, her face covered with the hood.

"Natasha?"

"Clint?"

Clint shifted on his feet nervously. Natasha let her hood fell on her shoulders, and he got a clear look on her face. Her eyes were frantic and she was breathless. She had been _running_?

"Where are you going?" Clint asked, the loud music drowned the nervous pitch in his voice.

"I was looking for you," Natasha said coolly. "Where were _you_ going?"

Clint took a deep breath before chuckling humorlessly. "You know, its kinda funny 'cause I was looking for you too." He stole a glance at her face, trying to read her face. "I've got something to tell you."

Natasha crossed her arms. "Yeah? What is it?"

"I am sorry for behaving like an asshole lately."

"And?"

_Just tell her, you coward_, his mind whispered. His fingers felt clammy with sweat. _Tell her that you like her. Don't be a pussy._

"Well, I…." he stuttered. _Ah, dammit._

And once again, the rush kicked in. Everything became slower, noise became quieter and he noticed every detail on her. Her red hair fell perfectly, only a shade darker than her cape. In a heartbeat, he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. Natasha leaned in, her arms wrapped around his waist and her fingers curled around his hair.

"I love you," Clint said breathlessly as they came up for air. "I love you, I love you, and I love you."

Natasha smirked. "Took you long enough to figure that out."

"A couple of years, Tony almost dying, you going to Homecoming with Alexei," Clint shrugged, pursing his lips. "Yeah, long enough."

"Well, I love you too."

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Is Alexei going to kick my ass?"

"I already broke up with him," Natasha explained. "I never liked him as more than a friend. It is you all along."

Clint took her hand in his, holding tightly. Smiling, he said, "So… mine?"

Natasha smiled back. "_Yours."_

**_X_**

"You're a JERK!" Bruce heard someone shouted. The shout made everyone else turned to the sound of the voice.

He pulled Betty with her to the center of the penthouse, where the shout had came from. He saw Pepper standing over Tony who was sitting on the couch, a redhead around his arm. Her face was blotched with tears and he had a mark that suspiciously looked like slap-mark on his cheek.

_What in the world?_

Pepper gave Tony a loathing look and left without saying anything. Tony looked hurt and confused before dragging his feet toward the staircase. Bruce saw him trudged downstairs listlessly, waving his hand at the guests to continue partying. Rhodey and Steve chased after him and Bruce had the urge to go after them. But he couldn't leave Betty alone.

"You can go with them," Betty said soothingly, putting an arm on his. "I'll be with Jane."

"Alright."

Betty kissed his cheek. "Be good."

She went to find Jane and Bruce went to the staircase. He didn't need to ask where they went, because he knew where Tony would be if he needed to calm down.

His lab.

The lab was chaos when Bruce came in. Rhodey's hand were clutching on Tony's collar, fury alive on his face.

"You fucking bastard!" Rhodey shouted in Tony's face. "You don't know what you did, don't you? You fucking broke her heart."

For once, Tony Stark hadn't the will to talk-back or insert a sarcastic remark. He remained still, his spine tense against the Hot Rod he kept in his lab.

"You don't go around, singing some love song to her and swapping spit with some other girl the next two minutes!"

Steve tensed. "Rhodey, enough."

"She's like my sister, Tony," Rhodey continued, ignoring Steve. "And you keep on hurting her over and over again. She loves you and you keep on hurting her. I don't know what is going through your damn mind, but _wake up_! Stop being an asshole."

Tony was still and Bruce could sense Tony's passive behavior was irritating Rhodey. Rhodey looked impatient, waiting for Tony's response. Before Steve could stop him, he punched Tony on the jaw, where the last bruise from the encounter with Thompson still visible. Tony didn't fight back; instead he leaned back on the Hot Rod, breathing erratically.

"Guys, go upstairs," Bruce spoke up, making Steve and Rhodey jumped at the sound of his voice. They didn't notice he was there. "Rhodey, you need to calm down."

Steve wrapped an arm around Rhodey. "Bruce's right. Come on, you need a drink."

Rhodey glared at Tony but followed Steve upstairs. Bruce smiled at them and took a spot next to Tony, who took a place in the Hot Rod, his eyes staring on the blank spot at the blank screen.

"You're going to tell me what's going on?" Bruce asked.

A phantom of smile played on his friend's lips. "You heard what Rhodey said. I broke Pepper's heart. I broke everyone's heart."

Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"I am a burden, Bruce. I am a liability in our friendship. I am a pain in the ass for everyone," Tony said, eerily calm. "Nobody really needs me, not even my father. I am replaceable. Unlike you, unlike Steve. You could always find an asshole of a guy like me anywhere."

"Tony-"

Tony cut him off. "It's not that I don't try. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just can take this anymore. I just can't. It's just bullshit. What is the hell is point in living? I just let everyone down, even without trying. I have no reason to live, nobody really needs me. I don't give up life –life give up on me. I want to die over all of this shit."

Tony climbed out of the car, swaying and staggering dangerously, losing his balance. Suddenly, he fell on the floor. Panicked, Bruce went over, kneeling beside Tony. The guy was sweaty, pale and breathing erratically.

"You okay?"

Tony smiled weakly. "I'm fine. You go join the party, I need some time alone."

"You sure?"

Tony nodded. "Go."

Bruce left, quite hesitantly. Tony's words made him feel sick. He knew that feeling. It was when you feel life is pointless and everything is dark and gray. You just feel lost and the whole world is conspiring against you. He knew that feeling –he often had the feeling. But when Tony said, it made Bruce felt uneasy. Tony didn't sound like himself –not the optimistic, charismatic friend he knew.

**_X_**

"What are you doing here? It's two-thirty in the morning," Pepper crossed her arms toward the unexpected visitor at her door.

"I want to apologise."

Pepper shut the door. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't want to see your face. Go away."

Tony leaned his forehead on the door. "Please Pepper, I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

"I am sorry," Tony said, inhaling deeply. The girl he loved was shutting him out. The fact hurt like hell. "What I've done tonight, and since the day I know you –I broke your heart all over and over again. No amount of sorry could mend all that," he paused. "Are you listening?"

A sob behind the closed door told him Pepper was still there. He sat down and leaned his back on the door. That was as close he could get to Pepper. "I want you to know, you are the most amazing person I've ever met." Tony droned on, his voice calm and sounded like he was fighting tears. "You are the most capable, patient, trustworthy person I'd ever met in my short life. And I wasted you. I broke you over and over again. You're the only one who had faith in me, when everyone else didn't. I could understand if you are giving up on me –I mean everyone already had. If you give up on me, hate me–I have nothing left. I've got no one but you."

Moments passed in silence. Pepper was sobbing silently, while Tony wiping his tears at the on the other side of the door.

"Goodbye, Pepper."

Pepper wiped her tears and hurriedly opened the door. "I never," her quivering voice faltered, seeing Tony was no longer there. The words stuck on her throat, _give up on you._

A letter sat on her doorstep. _Pepper Potts_ was written in Tony Stark's signature penmanship. Her fingers shook as she opened the letter.

_I have been such a wreck to your life. And I am sorry. It is not going to mend all the hurt, but I hope it will help you heal, as hard as it sounds.I am a selfish asshole. You're amazing and too bad I don't appreciate it._

_I love your smile, I love the twinkle in your eyes, I love it when you laugh._

_I love everything about you._

_I love you_

_Goodbye- T. Stark._

**_X_**

Bruce woke up to the sound of his cell phone. _Who the hell text people at 3 A.M in the morning?_ He stumbled toward his desk, still in his attire earlier at Tony's party except for the white lab coat.

_Check your e-mail, now –T. Stark._

Bruce cursed, wondering what Tony had in mind. He turned on his laptop and logged in to his e-mail account. Tony had sent him a video.

"Dude, when you opened this video, I might not be at New York, anymore," Tony's voice came out from the speaker. "I just want to say I am sorry, and please tell that the others that I am sorry too." Tony chuckled nervously. "Please take care of Pepper. Don't let her get hurt. I wish the best for all of you. Oh, and one more thing: please take care of Topper for me. Bye."

It wasn't even five minutes and the video ended. Bruce cursed again, checking his inbox further if he missed any e-mail from Tony. There was nothing. Tony was the king of overdramatic and eccentricity, but this was too much.

Bruce put his face in his hands. A million of thing racing in his mind.

_Talking about wanting to die_ –"I want to die all over this shit."

_Talking about having no reason to live_ –" I have no reason to live, nobody really needs me. I don't give up life –life give up on me."

_Talking about being a burden to others_ -"I am a burden, Bruce. I am a liability in our friendship."

_Giving things away, such as prized possessions_ –Well, Tony just passed Topper to him.

_Visiting or calling people to say goodbye_ –The video was the obvious.

The signs floating in his mind; twisted and mismatched. He pieced together the information he had gathered in his head the other day. He studied AP Psychology; he had read these signs in his book. What was it?

What the _fuck_ was it?

"Oh my God," a sudden realization hit him.

_It was the signs of suicide._

**_X_**

Don't care it was almost four in the morning. Bruce had called his friends to inform them about Tony and they had rushed to Stark Tower. The penthouse was trashed, given the party the night before. But the penthouse was utterly empty. No signs of anyone.

"Jarvis?" Pepper sobbed, asking for the AI. She had come to the tower with Natasha: eyes red and puffy. Apparently she also found out Tony's departure the last minute. "Is Tony here?"

"I'm sorry Miss Potts," Jarvis said in his usual manner. "Mr. Stark had left the tower at two in the morning. He's no longer in New York, according to the tracker device in his StarkPhone."

"Where is he?" Steve asked -a frown in his face.

If Jarvis could sigh, he probably would. "He told me not to tell anyone his whereabouts. He wishes to keep his location as a secret and he has covered all his electronic tracks."

"Fuck it, Tony!" Rhodey kicked the nearest thing next to him, which happened to be whiskey bottle. The bottle crashed against the mini-bar, breaking into pieces of glass shards.

Like their hearts.

Thor sat down on the couch miserably. "I cannot believe this. Tony is reckless, but he is not going to commit…suicide."

"He's not going to kill himself," Bruce said. "The signs of suicide are similar to…"

"A dying person's behavior," Natasha concluded. "But of what?"

Jarvis intercepted. "The arc-reactor in his chest, the one that he used to kept the shrapnel at bay is the essential cause of this problem," the visual of the arc reactor showed up on the screens in the room. "The palladium core of the arc-reactor is poisoning Mr. Stark's circulatory system. The last time Mr. Stark checked his blood toxicity level the percentage was 58%."

Thor breathed. "When was it?"

"Yesterday at 1840."

"Shit," Clint said, which Bruce thought summed up the whole situation.

His weird behavior, the way he spoke. They should have foreseen this.

They should have seen what was actually happening with Tony. They were his friends after all, they were supposed to notice. But no, they were too busy noticing his faults and flaws. They were supposed to realize that Tony was making a bigger chaos than usual to divert their attention from his problem. And now, he had disappeared, with no intention of leaving clues where he was –nothing

They should have seen the signs.

* * *

**Steve: Miss N is sorry if Tony is a little OOC.**

**Thor: Mortals! I demand you to review. Lady N and my friends and I need something to keep us going strong while facing the problem at hand *sniffles***

**Natasha: you guys really should. Pepper need something to distract her, she have been crying non-stop.**

**Clint: Oh, N also told me to tell you guys that she's sorry that her ****_other _****story is not yet updated. She's too busy with this one.**

**Thor: now if you'll excuse us, we would like to have a group hug and find a solution to our problem. Have a *sniffle* nice day**.


	14. Chapter 14-Lost

**I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I FINALLY HAVE A JOB (!) AND ONLY GOT A DAY OFF IN A WEEK. SO I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FREQUENTLY.**

**WARNING; THIS CHAPTER WAS WRITTEN WITH HAZED BRAIN AND SLEEPY EYES. I AM SORRY FOR ANY BOREDOM AND DRAGGING STORYLINE.**

**Topper; Meow **_**(I miss Tony.)**_

**Pepperony; Meooow **_**(I know. I miss him too D: )**_

**Chapter 14-Lost**

They stood in a group, gathering around the fresh burial plot where the earth had taken care of their friend. The crowds had receded since ten minutes when the funeral had ended, but they stayed. It felt like betraying their dear friend to leave so early like the other guests, because they weren't other guest, they were his friends.

Pepper sobbed on Rhodey's shoulder silently. Her thin shoulders shook. He rubbed her back soothingly, unable to stop his own tears from falling. Steve stood across them, for once messy –blond hair uncombed and bloodshot eyes.

The death felt surreal. Tony was buried six feet under them but not breathing, not even alive. So close, yet so far. There'll be no more parties at Stark Tower, no more hanging out, no more sarcastic remarks, and nobody to run through the SHIELD Prep hallways causing trouble.

No more Tony Stark.

The words felt fake and strange –alien, even on their tongues.

"Can I say something?" Steve murmured.

The rest nodded, murmuring yeses. "Go ahead, Captain," Bruce said softly.

Steve cleared his throat. "Well, you are –were my friend. I regret the way our friendship began but I am thankful the way it turned out. I'd admit, I used to hate the way you were –brash, loud, reckless, ignorant, and arrogant- but over the years I realized that you became that way to hide who you really were. Who you really were?" Steve mused. "There are no words for it, really. There's nothing that could define you specifically. But let me tell you this; you were a good person –generous and you never failed to make us laugh. You always got our backs. You never give up. We are not what you were, genius and billionaire. We are all screwed up and dysfunctional. But you took us in. You called us your close friends –not that you had many. You had faith in us, you trusted us." He inhaled a sharp intake of breath, a tear rolled down his cheek, "I'm –I'm sorry that I never had the same faith in you. Sorry that I misjudged you. It's funny when realization only hit after you lose them."

He hugged the nearest person next to him, which happened to be Bruce. They then silently retreated back to their cars, deciding it was enough for today. Pepper stayed behind, gesturing for them to go first and she will follow later. She clutched the bundle of purple orchids in her hands, they were Tony's mom favorite, but it was the only kind of flower Tony had taken a liking.

"I don't know if you know this," Pepper said softly. "But I love you too. You are the strongest person I've ever met. You are selfless in your selfishness and perfect in your imperfections. I love you."

She put down the purple orchids on the pile of fresh dirt, among cards and flowers other guests had left. She needed to leave but her heart begged her to stay. Pepper took a deep breath and let the tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned away, to find her friends, leaving the gravestone glistening under the afternoon sun.

_Anthony Edward Stark_

_29__th__ May 1994 – November 2011_

_Genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist._

_Pain and suffering are inevitable for a large intelligence and a deep heart._

**x**

Pepper woke up to cold sweat and a shudder. She took a few cleansing breaths, trying to shake off the nightmare. She held her face in hands –tears rolled down her cheeks involuntarily. The nightmares had haunted her since she found out about his condition. Now he was nowhere to be found and it made her tired brain processing images of scenes she never wanted to see in reality.

She needed sleep.

**X**

"Virginia, you up?" Mrs. Potts' voice wafted from the other side of the door.

Pepper kicked the sheet under her long legs. "Yeah mom, I'll be ready in ten."

"Alright, honey."

Pepper sat on her bed, legs dangling from the side of the bed. She swept away strands of her hair that fell before her eyes. Her thin, slender fingers gripped on the edge of the mattress, breathing heavily.

Today had marked the sixth day of Tony's disappearance. Everyone else was spending their Saturday going out, enjoying the sunlight, chasing butterflies. But Pepper and her friends were going to do some press conference regarding Tony's disappearance. It was suggested by Happy originally, approved by the great Howard Stark and it took them three days to agree. Maybe it would work. Maybe it could persuade Tony to come home.

She sighed. Knowing what a hard-head Tony was, the chance of the press conference actually worked was less than seventy. After stretching her spine and limbs, she went to shower, trying to gain her peace of mind. Pepper had picked out a light pink halter cotton blouse, matched with a black pencil skirt for the press conference. She stayed long enough in front of the mirror in her room, applying cosmetics to hide her puffy eyes and the dark circles that encased them.

"Good luck, Virginia," her mom hugged her when she was about to leave. "Toughen up."

Pepper smiled weakly. "Bye mom."

"I hope you find Tony," Savannah said in her soft voice. She stood on her chair at the dinner table to kiss Pepper's cheek, "I miss him."

"Me too, Sav," Pepper replied. "See you guys later."

Outside, the black limo with Stark Industries imprinted on the doors was ready for her. Happy opened the door for her and she got inside the limo. Steve, Thor, Rhodey, Bruce, Clint and Natasha were already inside. Natasha herself was dressed in a sleeveless navy blue blouse and black skinny jeans. Nobody was dressed up to the nines; the colors dark and sad, as if they were mourning –in a way, they were. Steve smiled weakly at her and Rhodey threw her an apologetic smile. Rhodey had taken himself as the reason why Tony left because of reasons. But no one was really blaming him, Tony was volatile, out of control –nobody can expect what is his next move.

Happy drove them to Stark Tower, where clusters of reporters and cameramen waited for their arrivals. Cameras' flashes hit their eyes as they stepped out of the limo. Happy and two other bodyguards shielded them from the cameras protectively as they went inside the building. Happy lead them to the Conference Hall 1 which was at the first floor, saving them from having to take different stairs and elevators to avoid the reporters.

"Take your place," Happy instructed. Even Happy look distracted. "You'll be on air in five minutes. Get ready."

They nodded but still huddled together next to the platform. "So we will answer the questions, but none of his heart condition. Except for us we don't need the entire population of New York and America to know about his arc-reactor," Steve said.

"Agree," they murmured in unison. "We won't give them anything for them to make some juicy gossips," Rhodey muttered.

They took place at the table. Pepper earned a spot between Rhodey and Bruce. Steve sat in the middle with Natasha on his left. Clint sat next to her. Steve tapped on his microphone, clearing his throat.

"Um, we will be answering questions now."

A woman in early-thirties raised her hand. "Hayden Brown, New York Times," she identified herself. "Is it true that Tony Stark suffers PTSD or Post-Traumatic Disorders after his accident back in September?"

"Contrary to popular beliefs, Tony Stark is successful in keeping his private matters to himself," Steve answered smoothly. "If he has PTSD, he neither shows the signs nor consults a therapist."

"Miss Potts, according to Stark Stalkers blog, you have a _profound bond_ with Tony Stark. Is it true?"

Pepper rolled her eyes mentally. Stark Stalkers was a blog dedicated to Tony, revealing details about Tony's not-so private life. "We are best friends, if that is what you were asking. Tony and I are friends since kindergarten."

"Jimmy Haven," a man raised his hand. "According to a source, the accident Tony had back in September wasn't actually an accident at all. It was actually an attempted murder, is that true?"

Steve and Pepper exchanged looks. "The matter is still under police's investigation," Natasha answered coolly. "Everything else is just a rumor until the rightful party makes a statement."

Another reporter raised her hand. "Rumor has it that young Mr. Stark has a rocky relationship with his father."

"Well, we don't have a say in this," Rhodey spoke up. "Because obviously neither of us is his father. As a friend however, our relationship are stable, with childish arguments and neurotic tendencies on the side."

The rest laughed softly.

"So, um, the citizens of America, if you have any information regarding our missing friend, please contact the rightful authority," Steve said when the questioning session finally over. "We are really worried about him and his condition."

The camera focused on Pepper. "Tony, if by chance you're watching this, please -come home. We miss you." Her voice sounded like she was close to tears. "You shouldn't have run away."

When the press conference finally ended, Happy led them to Tony's penthouse upstairs. He would be glad to send them to their destination, but the crowd of reporters and cameramen still wandering around Stark Tower. So they went upstairs, each of them with heavy hearts and even heavier legs.

The penthouse still looked the same, only cleaner than last Sunday. There were a couple of black T-shirts and red-and-gold mugs turned upside down on the coffee table. Clean sneakers arranged disorderly next to the door. The air smelled like metal and vanilla –a weird combination but normal. It was like someone still present in the penthouse, organizing it just the way Tony liked it.

It looked and smelled the same, but different in some way. There was no AC/DC or Black Sabbath or Led Zeppelin blasted through the speakers. No screens lighted up, displaying holograms and designs. No sound of the coffee machine brewing in the kitchen. No Jarvis' making snarky comments toward its master.

Silence.

No Tony Stark crossing his legs on the couch, being sarcastic and exchanging banter between him and Steve or even Jarvis.

Just a figment of his ghost wandering before their eyes, replaying what was it like when Tony was there.

**X**

Thousand miles away, Tony Stark was lounging on the couch, sipping on a steamy cup of black coffee, clad in his boxers and a red bathrobe. His dark hair disheveled, dark circles encased his eyes, skin pale and probably had lost a few pounds. None of the sharp, charismatic Stark the public knew.

It was raining outside, and he could hear the soft patter on the full-length windows.

_Is this how I am going to die?_

He had to choose the lesser of two evils –either strip off the arc-reactor, skip the palladium poisoning but die within an hour cause the shrapnel found their way to his heart or stick with the arc-reactor, the shrapnel safely away from his heart but dying slowly from palladium poisoning in a, say, seven days.

He had chosen the latter.

Shrapnel to the heart would be painful. Seven days would be enough for him to settle down the matters he had at hands.

Seven days.

**X**

"Poor Potts, poor baby," Felicia Hardy pouted at Pepper as the strawberry blonde passed her on her way to the locker. "Missing your precious Stark?"

Pepper slammed her locker door open, jaw taut. Hardy sauntered over, leaning against the locker next to Pepper, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Say what, let him stay gone," Hardy said, "It is more peaceful without him around. Nobody needs that motherfucker."

"Shut up, Hardy," Pepper gritted her teeth. Her eyes already glistening with tears, "Just shut up."

Hardy looked smug. "Oh, crybaby. You miss him, Potts? Oh, of course you do. You l_urveee_ him. Potts and Stark sitting on a tree K- I- S- S- I- N- G. First comes love, then come marriage, then comes baby in a baby carriage. But that's not all, it's not real cause Stark is M- I- S- S- I- N-G."

Pepper broke down in silent sobs. She ran to the nearest washroom. Hardy crossed her arms, looking proud, leaning more comfortably against the locker. Then Natasha came over, without warning sucker-punched Hardy. Hardy's head slammed against the locker. There was a wild look in her eyes before she retaliated by giving an uppercut to Natasha. Natasha managed to block the uppercut, grabbing Hardy's wrist, twisting it around and maneuvered her petite body to give Hardy the famous Black Widow's thigh choke.

Hardy lay on the cold hard floor of the hallway, suffocating. The other student watched as Natasha crouched next to Hardy.

"Kicking your ass is not option if I found out you mess with my friends next time," Natasha seethed, "You and your jealousy can officially go to _hell_."

"Miss Romanoff," Mr. Coulson's voice rang, clear as day. He walked down the hallway toward them. "Both of you and Miss Hardy, in my office –now."

**X**

"You know why the behavior of a suicidal person and a dying man is the same?"

"Why?"

"Because they know they are going to die."

**X**

Tony opened his eyes, his cheek on the cold floor. He blinked a couple of times before sitting up and leaned to the closest couch. Breathing heavily, he put a hand on his chest.

"How long I was out?" He asked to the newly-installed Jarvis.

"8 hours, sir."

He got on his feet, a little wobbly. He felt the dizziness he was well acquainted by now. Any painkillers wouldn't work.

"Do you want to call anyone, sir?"

Tony exhaled, closing his eyes. "No."

Day one.

**X**

"Come on, Pepper, you've got to eat," Natasha tried to coax Pepper at lunch.

Pepper sighed, shaking her head. "No thanks. I'm full."

"Bullshit," Rhodey said, shoving a paper bag full of French fries to her face. "I know you skipped your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

Clint smiled. "I could hear your stomach growling from here."

"I don't feel like eating," Pepper replied. She tried to push back the fries to Rhodey.

"Well, I don't feel like going to school but I went anyway," Clint shrugged.

That made her chuckle. "I will eat something later, okay?"

"Promise?" Natasha stared at her. "I will call your parents tonight."

"Alright," Pepper nodded weakly.

Nothing was alright.

**X**

Tony riffled through the photo album in his hands. The photographs since he was a baby in his mom's arms until he was fifteen. He had changed a lot since then. As a baby he had dirty blond hair that had darken through the years. Smiling eagerly under his mom's arms at six. Standing rigidly next to his father at eight. A confident, arrogant smile at thirteen, right a year after his mom's death. The egoistical body language at the age of fifteen –the Tony Stark that had tried everything, sex, drugs, alcohol, cigarettes.

Now?

Tony Stark at the age of seventeen, on a brink of death. Accomplished genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. Alcoholic and narcissist. Had given up life since the death of the only person who truly cared about him –Maria.

He had flirted with death like she was the realest lover.

He had his stomach pumped from alcohol poisoning since he was fourteen. Scars that existed on his forearms weren't really from messing with the soldering tools in the lab. Sometimes he experimented with the veins on his forearms, wondering which cut to which veins will make him end up to the hospital. He had pushed himself to the limit. Sleepless for more than 48 hours just to see he will pass out from exhaustion. Burn himself from the both ends, to burn faster and ran quicker. Because practicality and thoughtful wasn't Tony Stark.

Death was a welcome. Howard never cared about him. All he wanted was the new designs for the company –either technology or weaponry. And he would throw money to Tony's way to avoid dealing with his son. All he had was his friends and Pepper. But they all had to go someday. His friends will have to leave when they all went to their own way at adulthood. And he will be left alone.

Death was familiar.

The coldness and loneliness. Tears and curses. The hurt.

Tears started to brim in Tony's eyes. He sobbed a little, which then turned to coughing fit. He covered his mouth, trying to ignore the way his lungs felt –suffocating and about to burst. Dark blood covered his palms.

He sighed, feeling blood dripping from his mouth. He let out another painful cough.

"Do you want to call anyone, sir?"

A drop of tear fell down on the album, right on the picture of him with Pepper. Another drop of blood fell down from his lips, mixing with the tear on the photograph.

"No Jarvis."

Day three.

**X**

Once again he had fell unconscious. This time, on the bathroom floor.

"Do you want to call anyone, sir?"

Tony breathed. "No."

Day five.

**X**

There was a lot of things Tony Stark and Loki Odinson had in common.

Both were handsome and charming. Intelligent. Both were sly and cunning, funny and mischievous. Both were broken by their fathers. Whereas Tony was ignored by Howard, Loki had the same. Both hide the pain that had consumed them by laughter and smiles, cool demeanor and sarcastic comments.

Thor can see what his brother had in common with Tony. Tony was like a brother himself.

Loki had estranged himself from Thor when he found out he was adopted.

Thor had lost his brother once. He won't let it happen again.

X

"Um, hey Tony, it's me Pepper," Pepper spoke to her phone, leaving a message for Tony as he didn't pick up the call. "I just want to say, come home. I miss you. We all miss you. Natasha was even sent to detention because she punched Hardy after Hardy taunted me about your disappearance."

Pepper sobbed to her phone quietly. "It's not the same without you, you know. Lunchtime was quiet, classes were boring for the seniors. Bruce had taken Parker under his wings, –he's a good kid but he's not you. Clint and Natasha are dating now. That will give you some ammos to harass them. Thor is not being himself nowadays. He used to speak like a lion, all loud voice but now he won't even speak. Jane's worried about him."

"Rhodey is blaming himself for what happened. I need you to come back to assure him that it's not his fault. You are just being stupid. Steve is not doing good in his baseball practice. Savannah miss you. Pepperony and Topper misses you too. _My_ parents miss you."

Tears started to flow down Pepper's cheeks. She tried to keep her voice light. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you when you last saw me. I love you too, Tony. And even if you're going to die, I don't want you to die alone."

**x**

_I swear I can go on forever again._

Maybe it was the caffeine. His brain had begun thinking over and over again about the same thing. Death. If he had to go on over and over his miserable short life, he could. He could easily endured all the pain all over again.

_Please let me know that my one bad day would end._

All he wanted was for the pain to end –one way or another.

_I will go on as your lover, your friend._

He wanted to leave as a friend, a lover. He wanted to be remembered.

_Give me your lips and with one kiss we begin._

He was reminded by Pepper, her soft touch and her warm lips that burned and latched to his.

_Are you afraid of being alone?_

Was he afraid of being alone? Nah, he was lonely most of the time. Oh, but he was. He was afraid of being alone.

_Cause I am, I am lost without you._

He was lost without Pepper, with no directions. Pepper was more than a talking, human organizer for him. She was his moral compass, his anchor to his memories.

Tony closed his eyes. He breathed the salty smell of the sea that carried by the wind through the opened windows. The taste of caffeine burned his throat.

"Sir, there's a message from Miss Potts."

He opened his eyes again, sighing. "Play it."

The message echoed around the empty living room. Tony closed his eyes, listening carefully to Pepper's message. His heart felt like it was twisted listening to her sobbing voice. It was tempting to go back to New York, to reach her, to feel her alive against his skin.

Tony stood up, gripping his red-and-gold mug tightly around hid frail fingers. He started to make way to the kitchen, to refill his half-empty mug of coffee. His legs shook, but he walked anyway. Five steps from the couch, his heart literally stopped,- a cardiac arrest. Breathless, he fell to the ground –blood, coffee and pieces of mug mixing on the cold marble floor. His vision started to darken and his breath started to slow down.

His seven days was up.

_Hold on. _A voice whispered in his head.

"_I'm sorry for not speaking to you when you last saw me. I love you too, Tony. And even if you're going to die, I don't want you to die alone."_

Pepper's voice rang in his head, the last part of her message.

"_I love you too Tony."_

_I don't want you to die alone."_

"Jarvis," he called out breathlessly. "Pepper… call Pepper."

"Yes, sir."

All he remembered was Pepper's frantic voice answering Jarvis's call before his eyes closed and he drifted into infinite darkness. Lost, once again.

Day seven.

He had called Pepper.

**X**

**Phew. Reviews please! **


	15. Chapter 15-Found

**Sorry for the late update, I really am :( but here is the 15****th**** chapter and I'll try harder to update sooner.**

**Steve: We are finally seeing Tony.**

**Rhodey: So, warning for fluffiness?**

**Steve: also, self-harm. Take note people.**

**Steve: N own nothing of The Avengers, just her imagination.**

**Chapter 15-Found**

Pepper's Blackberry rang. The intro of _Can't Take My Eyes off You_ filled her room –the ringtone she had set specifically for Tony. Her fingers immediately trembled. A cluster of thoughts rushed into her head.

_Maybe Tony is going to say sorry._

_Maybe he is going to come home._

_Maybe he just wanted to say hi._

_Maybe he just wanted to say that he's fine._

Her heart beat quickly. Her trembling fingers reached for her Blackberry, picking up the call.

"Hello?" She greeted nervously, wondering what would Tony say, "Tony?"

Instead, Jarvis' monotonic and ever-cautious voice greeted her. "Good evening, Miss Potts. Mr. Stark instructed me to call you."

"Why?"

"Mr. Stark had a cardiac arrest; his breathing rate is slowing down."

Her hand covered her mouth, shocked. "Jarvis call the nearest hospital and tell them to give Tony immediate attention." She breathed and tried to think clearly. "Where is Tony now?"

"Currently, he is at Stark Residence in Malibu, California."

"Call Hap- Hogan –Mr. Hogan. Tell him to prep a Stark Industries' private jet for a flight to Malibu. We'll be there as soon as possible."

"Will that be all Miss Potts?"

"That will be all Jarvis."

**X**

Pepper being Pepper, managed to give all of her friends a call about Tony's whereabouts and tell them about the emergency trip to Malibu in midst of tears, sobbing and sighing. Mrs. Rogers offered to patron them since she had a day off and with half of them being under age. Everyone was ready with their backpacks (since it was a short trip) at Stark Tower in less than forty-five minutes. Happy took them to the airport and without further conversation they took off to Stark Residence in Malibu.

"Where we'll be staying?" Bruce asked quietly toward Pepper. He felt slightly nervous leaving his parents and worried about his mom. "How long we'll be there actually?"

Pepper shrugged. She had dried her tears and tried to look as calm as possible. "Stark Residence. How long, I'm not really sure. But if you want to go back to New York early, Happy can easily arrange the schedule."

"Nah, I'm just worried about school…and stuff."

"Elizabeth?"

Bruce nodded shyly. "I texted her earlier, but she didn't reply. Maybe she's busy. How's Tony doing?"

"The ambulance already took him to the nearest hospital," Pepper informed. "He's critical but stable."

"Let's just pray he will be safe and sound," Mrs. Rogers smiled as she passed them to her seat. She patted Pepper's shoulder affectionately. "Tony will be fine."

And they just had the feeling that he will.

He is Tony, after all.

He is a Stark.

He never went down without a fight.

**X**

Tony felt tired.

He was tired, he just wanted to sleep.

But wasn't he sleeping?

Why would he still be tired?

His legs, his arms and his body felt like he had run for 3 years, 2 months, 14 days and 16 hours.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Blinking a couple of times, to make sure of his surroundings. Beige walls, ugly paintings, absurd wallpapers, and machines beeping and making noises around him.

_Cliché_, he thought sarcastically. _Hospital._

Stretching his arm just enough, he reached for the familiar button above his head.

**X**

"The hospital called," Pepper announced. "Tony is awake. He wants to see us."

Her friends who had assembled in the kitchen, enjoying some snacks Happy had prepared. They had arrived at Stark Mansion only for an hour. Rhodey hurriedly wiped his hands on his jeans before standing up.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Mrs. Rogers smiled. "Change your clothes and maybe get freshen up a little."

"I will wait for you guys at the garage," Pepper said, grabbing her handbag.

"Pepper, you too," Mrs. Rogers said softly. "You won't want Tony to see you miserable."

Pepper smiled half-heartedly. "I'll be ready in ten minutes."

"That'll be fine," Natasha spoke up, reaching for something from her tote bag. "I need to wash my face and change my clothes."

Twenty minutes later, they were already in the limo and on their way to the hospital. Each of them was plagued with nervous feelings. They hadn't seen Tony for about two weeks. Pepper keep clenching and unclenching her hands, her heart beating against her sternum. She had missed Tony so much.

**X**

"I've got a lot of apologies to make."

Tony had said before they can say anything when they stepped into his ward. He was lying down on the hospital bed, in the ugly blue hospital gown, various wires stuck on his body. He looked like he had lost some pounds he couldn't afford. Dark circles encased his eyes, and he had some dark stubbles growing. His dark brown hair was as messy as ever.

Tony cleared his throat. "I made a lot of mistake and I am sorry. I understand if you guys can't forgive me. That's fine, cause what I did sometimes unforgivable," he threw a meaningful look at Pepper. "Nothing is the same since I woke up from coma. I am dying and I don't want to die knowing you guys were hurt. I left so you guys would have what you deserved –a clean break."

"You really think a clean break would help?" Steve asked, crossing his muscular arms.

"It would," Tony nodded. "I hurt you guys. A clean break would help."

Rhodey snorted. "This isn't Twilight. We don't need clean break. You need to stop being overdramatic and eccentric."

"I am sorry," Tony said. "I saw the press conference, you know."

Clint grinned widely. "So how do you think we did?"

"Extremely good," Tony grinned back. "I am coming back to New York, if I got the cure for the Palladium poisoning."

Pepper raised an eyebrow. "If?"

"I do my research," Tony answered. "I don't want to die if I can help it."

"Do you need help?" Bruce asked. When Tony smiled and nodded, Bruce said, "When do we start?"

"As soon as I get out of this goddamn place."

**X**

The next day, Tony checked out of the hospital. He didn't inform his father about what had happened. Howard was insignificant. It kind of hurts when Howard put his work first, but hey, Tony tried to don't give a shit. He was used to his uncaring father. He headed straight to the lab when he arrived at the Stark Mansion, Bruce on his tail. Tony wasted no time briefing Bruce on the new element he had found and half an hour later, they started the hardware mode.

After a couple of hours, and the new element was ready, but was left to Jarvis for further information. Bruce who wasn't used to 'hardware mode' retreated to the guest room, easily falling asleep on the bed. Tony however, made himself a cup of coffee and stood by the balcony of the house, enjoying the view of the ocean. From his spot, he saw Clint and Natasha swimming.

"Hey," someone greeted.

Tony turned. Pepper stood next to him in a The Strokes' t-shirt and denim shorts. Her strawberry blond hair was in the usual ponytail. "Hey," Tony replied, leaning on the railing.

"Sorry for not seeing you the last time we spoke in New York."

"It was partially my fault."

Pepper smiled. "But still, I wasn't supposed to be a jerk about it."

"You, a jerk?" Tony raised an eyebrow, "Never."

"Just so you know, Tony," Pepper said, "getting people hurt is the collateral damage when you get close to them. You don't have to worry hurting us, we know who you are."

Tony smirked. "Who I am?"

"Tony Stark, the guy who always wears a mask to hide who he really is –a good person."

"Pepper Potts, my confidante," Tony grinned wolfishly.

He stood closer to her. His chest had hurt less since yesterday. He thought about the palladium –if his hypothesis was correct, the new element was the answer, he could live until it was really his time. He had a chance with Pepper, if he survived.

He_ will _survive.

He had the chance.

Without second thought, he kissed her, closing the distance between them. Her fingers reaching for the hairs on the back of his ears. He wrapped his arms around her small waist slightly pressing his sturdy body to her. Her lips felt warm and sweet. He could feel her elevated heartbeat. For an almost dying man, he felt alive.

"I miss you," Tony whispered, right next to her ear as they stopped kissing.

Pepper looked up to him, eyes shining. "I miss you too."

He pressed his lips against hers one more time.

"I love you," he said softly.

She nodded slightly. This time, she knew, he wasn't playing around.

He was sober.

He was being honest.

**X**

In New York, Loki Odinson stood near the sink, looking into his eyes in the mirror, face pale.

Thor was in Malibu, and he was left alone with his foster parents. That made diverting their attention from him difficult. So he stayed in his room most of the time.

Yesterday he had somehow managed to dug up some files about his past. When Mr. and Mrs. Odinson left for dinner, he snuck into their room and found his way around for his personal file.

What he had found out made him angry even more.

His actual father was a wanted criminal. Laufeyson, a serial killer. How was that even possible? He was a son of a murderer? Why did the Odinsons took him in?

He felt dirty, unworthy. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't as brawny as Thor and Mr. Odinson. He was skinny and lean. He lacked the warmth of the Odinsons –Loki was cold and shadowed.

Tears streaming down his pale cheeks, he grabbed a razor. Loki glanced at his pale arm, marked with even paler scars. Without hesitating, he ran the sharp blade through the skin of his pale arm. A line of scarlet appeared, and Loki gasped, closing his eyes.

He looked at the scarlet line on his pale arm.

The pain made him felt alive.

**X**

**I hate myself that I can't give you guys more pleasurable chapter :( **

**So now Tony's about to get well, I will let Loki into the spotlight a lil' bit more.**

**Now that Pepperony and Clintasha are established, lets light a couple of problems from Thane and Bretty xD**

**-N**


	16. Chapter 16- Celebration

**I'm very sorry for the long hiatus. I tried to find a time to write, but really when you work 12-hours a day, there wasn't any time. **

**I missed writing so much, and more importantly, I missed you guys! Readers rocks! *throwing virtual shawarma around***

**So, I already watched Iron Man 3, and *trying hard not to squeal* it was fucking awesome. *sighs* I love Pepperony.**

**Also, I am very well aware of my grammar disadvantage. Sadly, I'm still trying to work my way around this website and I hope my condition (grammar disadvantage) won't stop you from reading this to the end.**

**Fluffiness around the corner. Just giving you some heads-up.**

**And a little warning for angst.**

**Disclaimer; As usual, I own none of the Avengers.**

**Chapter 16- Celebration**

"Guys, stahp. Before I get diabetes from all of this sweetness," Darcy sort of wailed as she stepped into Stark Industries' private jet, right behind Tony and Pepper.

Tony, who had his arm wrapped carelessly around Pepper's thin waist, his hand dangerously close to her butt –purposely so, smirked lowering down his aviator shades.

"Shut up, Darce," he said smugly. "I do what I want."

Darcy rolled her eyes and took a place in the jet. Tony sat with Pepper, while Clint sat with Natasha. Jane happily sat on Thor's lap. Bruce and Steve sat facing each other near the window. Bruce was typing into his Nokia, and Steve had his sketchbook in his hands, but his eyes were looking outside the window.

Darcy flopped down on a seat. "I am destined to die alone," she said dramatically. "Everyone has someone and I just have my frickin' cupcake," she held out a cupcake she'd picked up before getting into the plane. "I love you cupcake."

Everyone laughed. Rhodey spoke up, "Don't worry Darce. I am with you."

"Thanks Hot Rod," Darcy grinned.

Finally everyone settled down and their journey back to New York began.

**X**

When the jet finally landed, there was someone they weren't expecting waiting them to get out of the jet.

"Holy crap!" Clint swore. "What the hell is he doing here? Tony? Tony?"

Tony took off his aviator shades, glaring at the unexpected/unwanted visitor. "Howard sent you?"

"I'm here on my own volition, Stark," the visitor answered, serious.

Tony snorted. "Yeah, right, and your name is not Nicholas."

"I just wanted to see you, in personal. And your father is unaware of the fact that you were found and coming home today."

"Who told you I was found? And most importantly, how did you know I was coming home?"

The visitor shrugged.

Tony glanced at his friends (and girlfriend) accusingly. They shrugged. His gaze stopped at Happy, who was carrying Tony's suitcase. "Happy…" Tony said in a threatening tone.

Happy swallowed. "Guilty as charged."

Tony rolled his eyes. They were sure they heard Tony muttered 'Dick' under his breath. "What do you want, Nick?"

"It's Mr. Fury," Principal Fury corrected. "I would like to speak you in private."

"Either you speak now or not at all," Tony suggested. "I have a lot to catch up with my life, you know."

Principal Fury rolled his eyes. "The cops have a lead on your case," he said finally, fetching an official-looking file from his coat pocket. "You might want to do further research."

Which actually means, _you might want to be done with it, for once and for all._

Tony took the file from the principal and tucked it under one arm. "That's all?"

"Your detention from the week before is still going on as usual," the older men informed.

"Oh have a heart!" Tony complained. "I just got back to normal, you know."

Principal Fury smirked. "Good afternoon, Stark."

**X**

"Okay so, I need two things right now," Tony announced as they climbed into the limo, to take them to the Stark Tower from the airport. "First, American cheeseburgers. Second –"

"No Tony," Pepper cut him off, seeing the suggestive looks in his eyes. The rest laughed.

Tony huffed. "It's not what you think," he whined, "Though a make-out session sounds _really_ good right now," he muttered to himself. "Happy, I need a press conference. Like, right now."

His friends stared at him in disbelief.

"What?" Tony questioned. "I need to clear up all this mess. Cheeseburgers first, though."

Happy obliged. About forty-five minutes later, they were escorted out of the limo into the Stark Tower.

"I will take no question," Tony announced imperiously as he was clear to speak. Cameras flashed and the voices of reporters that were trying to get his attention died down. "The cause of this press conference is to clears things up."

"First –I did watch the press conference where everyone in America saw my friends begged me to come home. Second, I do not suffer from PTSD from the accident back in September. Third, the incident back in September was an attempted murder, not an accident. The cops are still investigating the case."

Tony raised his hand. "I'll take no question," he said as the reporters started to fire questions.

"Fourth, the relationship I have with my father is to stay with me. I prefer to keep my family issue to myself. And lastly," he smirked to the camera and threw a look at Pepper. "I am officially dating the finest girl in New York City –Virginia Potts or as I affectionately nicknamed her –Pepper."

The cameras flashed again, this time the focus was on Pepper. She shied away, hiding behind Steve's tall figure.

Tony smiled. "And that's all I have to say, have a nice, uh evening."

With that, Tony walked away from the stage. Happy and seven other bodyguards made a weird circle around Tony and his friends escorting them to Tony's penthouse.

The media were never going to let him live that down.

**X**

Coincidentally, (or as Tony intended) they had flown back on Friday after spending a couple of days in Malibu, so they had the entire weekend to themselves. They had sleepover for two nights in a row, the first night witnessed the couples cuddling (Peggy and Betty came over, picked up by Happy on Tony's request); Darcy and Rhodey sat on the couch, lonely. They watched _10 things I hate about you _and _16 Candles_ because the girls were dying for some 80's movies.

On the second night, they had this hide-and-seek game/spy-assassin game, held on the entire Stark Tower. Basically only the bodyguards and weekends receptionists were in the building beside themselves so it was okay to make a little chaos. Hehehe. They broke down into teams, equipped with a couple of absolutely safe but cool Stark tech weapons, and chose a floor as a base.

There were team Pepperony (Pepper and Tony, duh), team Merida (Clint and Natasha), team Awesomeness (Darcy and Rhodey) team Culver-Shield (Bruce and Betty) team Fosterson (Thor and Jane) and team Margaret (Steve and Peggy). They had Jarvis to record the entire game. The winner will decide what movie to watch, what they will have for dinner and what they will do on Sunday.

Team Pepperony took shelter on Tony's penthouse, while team Merida had the Gymnasium floor. Culver-Shield had the lab (which pissed Tony off in the beginning). Team Fosterson had the first floor and team Margaret took the library floor. Team Awesomeness had the second floor.

The game finally started, and they trudged off to find the opposition teams. Clint and Natasha separated their ways; Clint crawled into the air vents while Natasha sneaked off to find the 'enemies'. Tony and Pepper managed to get down to the second floor, using Tony's (shh) private elevator. They decided that team Awesomeness will be the easiest to take down.

Their guess was right.

Anyway, after four hours, fifteen minutes and forty-two seconds, team Merida won. This wasn't really surprising, as Tony had put it, "Well, they had Clint crawling in the vents and Natasha could kill you with her glare."

Clint and Natasha decided that they will have lasagna and pizzas for dinner and Clint had gentlemanly let Natasha choose a movie to watch. She picked the House of Wax and nobody wanted to leave the common area without someone to accompany them.

They actually planned to hang out at Central Park on Sunday, but the media were still hot on Tony's tail after his press conference on Friday. So (again) they spent the entire afternoon in Stark Tower, playing Nintendo Wii.

By six p.m. Happy was deployed to send everyone home, except for Pepper. Her parents called every now and then to inform that the reporters were literally in front of their door and windows. Tony decided that it wasn't safe for Pepper to come home, so he let her stay at Stark Tower and had Happy pick up her uniform at home for school tomorrow.

"Natasha's birthday is this Tuesday," Pepper spoke up suddenly. They were in the common area, The Strokes' Undercover of Darkness playing in the background. "I wonder what I should get her."

Tony landed next to her, a glass of orange juice in his hand. "Earrings."

Pepper rolled her eyes. "How creative."

"I mean, we could have it custom-made. I know a couple of people…" Tony shrugged. "Or you can give her a copy of her favorite book."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea."

They leaned closer, their shoulders and thighs touched. Tony draped an arm across her shoulders.

"Tony, I need to talk to you about something."

Tony turned to look at her. "About what?"

"The file Principal Fury gave you the other day," Pepper sighed. "I am worried about you."

Tony stiffened. "There's nothing for you to worry about, I assure you."

"I know you since you were five –I know you will not easily let the things pass," Pepper put a hand on his chest, "I don't want you to get into the harm's way."

"I can take care of myself, Pep, if that will be any help."

Pepper rolled her eyes, absolutely doubting Tony's survival skills.

"Stop worrying Pepper," Tony said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind Pepper's ear. "I assure you, I can take care of myself." He placed a kiss on her lips and smiled, "Wait a minute, I'll get the air mattress and pillows and whatever. We'll sleep here."

Less than minute later, their makeshift bed was ready in the living room. Pepper lay down next to him, in his black T-shirt and pajama shorts. They lay on their sides, facing each other.

"I can't sleep," Pepper told him. "There are a million things running through my head."

He pulled her closer with one arm. "Hmm, such as?"

"I wonder if this would ever work between us," she confided. "You're going to college next fall. And I am stuck in high school for two more years. I'm not sure how all this long-distance relationship works and if it could work at all. And there'll be a lot of girls in the college and when you started to work and they all will be gorgeous and sexy and I –"

Tony silenced her with a sloppy, longing kiss. "Pepper, stop. The level of insecurity you have in you is absurdly high."

"I can't help it," she laughed nervously. "You are a Stark. And I am just Pepper."

Tony wagged his finger. "You're the finest girl in New York. In the whole wide world. I will make sure all of these things," he gestured with his hands, "will work. I've looked Pepper. There'll never be another girl like you. You're the best for me."

"Yeah, tell me that when you found a much more capable girl at college."

"Pep, please."

Pepper sighed. "I cannot help it. It's like my head going auto-pilot. I can't sleep."

"Sleep, Pep. We've got school tomorrow," he stroked her hair softly.

Silence. And then-

"_You are the hole in my head_," Tony sang quietly. "_You are the space in my bed._"

_You are the silence between what I thought,_

_And what I said,_

He stroked her shoulder, as if to soothe her.

_You're the nighttime fear,_

_You're the morning when it's clear,_

_When it's over you'll start,_

_You're my head,_

_You're my heart,_

It was an undeniable fact. He needed her; in every sense. She was his conscious, helping him choose in a multiple-choice question in the life-test. How could she not realize that? Losing her was one of his biggest fears, and in the morning he woke up, and realize that she was there, he was relieved.

She was all that matters.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes,_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent,_

_A revelation in the light of day,_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away,_

She was close to tears right now, her hand clutching to his waist. Weak and frail. She was scared of losing him too. There was a dull light in her eyes.

She had to know that things just happen. And they had to just put up with it. And she had to know that he will fight for her. He won't just let her slip away.

_And I'd do anything to make you stay,_

_No light, no light, no light,_

_Tell me what you want me to say,_

He won't just leave and abandon her, if that was the kind of reassurance she need. He understood her insecurity. He'd never have a girlfriend before. Dating him won't be easy for her. But he will make her stay; because she wanted to, and he wanted it just as bad as her.

_Through the crowd I was crying out,_

_And in your place there were a thousand other faces,_

_I was disappearing in plain sight,_

_Heaven help me, I need to make it right,_

He will fix and make everything right and perfect for her.

_You want a revelation,_

_You want to get it right,_

_But it's a conversation,_

_I can't have tonight,_

_You want a revelation,_

_Some kind of resolution,_

_You want a revelation_

He won't have this conversation tonight. No, he wasn't avoiding. He understood she needed a solution. But tonight, they needed to sleep; cause they've got school tomorrow and because they had just enough time to figure out the rest of their life.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes,_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent,_

_A revelation in the light of day,_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away,_

_And I'd do anything to make you stay,_

_No light, no light, no light,_

_Tell me what you want me to say,_

She began to crack the smallest of smiles. He saw her eyelids grew heavy but struggled to stay awake to look at him.

_Would you leave me,_

_If I told what I'd done,_

_And would you need me,_

_If I told you what I'd become,_

_Cause it's so easy,_

_To say it to a crowd, _

_But it's so hard,_

_To say it to you out loud,_

It was fucking easy to tell the reporters that he was dating Pepper. It was easy to tell himself and his friends that he will make him and Pepper make it through, but admitting it to Pepper sounds terrifying.

_No light, no light, in your bright blue eyes,_

_I never knew daylight could be so violent,_

_A revelation in the light of day,_

_You can't choose what stays and what fades away,_

_Tell me what you want me to say,_

"Tell me what you want me to say," he sang finally, hugging her closer. "Pepper, I love you. And no, it's not like those cheesy rom-coms you made me watch. I mean it. I love you as a friend, as a best-friend and something more. We will make it through this. That's what adolescence is made of right? Raging hormones and life-changing decisions."

He gave her a kiss, "Good night."

"G'night," she whispered back, quite sleepily. "Promise me, we'll make it work?"

"Promise."

**X**

_You're living, you occupy space, and you have mass._

_You know what that means?_

_You matter._

The words etched to the screen of his monitor –bold, somewhat confident.

But Loki stared at the words as if it were something he can't comprehend. As if it was typed in Mesopotamia's hieroglyphs or Chinese transcript.

_I'm dead inside, treated as if I'm not existed,_

_I don't matter._

The voice inside his head repeated over and over again.

He had fought with his adoptive parents -or rather with his adoptive father, since his adoptive mother was content playing the sympathetic peacekeeper. His mind was reeling, replaying back the scene the night before Thor got home.

**xxx**

"_Why wouldn't you tell me who I am? That I am the son of a murderer?" Loki snarled. They were having a tense dinner, before Loki decided to snap out of the rising tension. "Why wouldn't you just come clean with me firsthand?"_

_Mr. Odinson rubbed his forehead. "You are too young. I don't know what the effect is on you. You don't even take the last year's news well."_

"_That I am adopted? I can live with that, even if I had to know from misplaced family documents," Loki sneered. "But hiding the facts of who I _actually_ am?"_

_Mrs. Odinson whimpered. "We don't want you to feel any different."_

"_Oh, yeah? A good job at that," Loki said sarcastically. "You might not treat me any different, but _this_ man-" he pointed a finger at his adoptive father, "he did."_

"_Loki, I'd never –" Mr. Odinson tried to speak._

"_Bullshit!" Loki threw a plate at the wall. The ceramic lay cracked on the floor. "You were never there for me. But when it comes to Thor, suddenly, all the meetings in your schedule disappear and you have a lot of free time."_

_Loki took his face to his hands, an effort to hide the tears that were threatening to drop. "It makes sense why Thor is always the first thing in your list. Because even when you claim you love me, you could never accept the fact that I'm the breed of the monster the parents tell their kids at night!"_

"_You could've told me who I was from the beginning," Loki said quietly. "You could just let me die in the dysfunctional, rundown Child Foster Care. It will not make any different. You could've saved me. Because I'm dead to the world already."_

_Loki stomped to his room, accidently stepping into the pieces of broken ceramic. His foot bleed, but he sucked in a deep breath and ignore the pain. In his room, locked and barricaded with his dresser, he treated his wound carefully._

_There were only sounds of his adoptive parents arguing that night, and music from a college party two houses down the road._

_Nobody would have noticed a damaged boy, crying his bleeding heart out, trying to ignore all the pain that sickened him in every way possible._

_He was already dead to the world._

**xxx**

His adoptive parents didn't bother him. They probably think that he needed time to cool-off. But right now, all he needed was someone that to tell him that it was going to be okay.

Even if it wasn't.

"Loki?" someone knocked on his door. Thor. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Loki shook off his train of thoughts. "What do you want Thor?" He asked, almost growling.

"Mother told me you had a fight with father the night before I got home," Thor said wistfully. "I want to make sure if you're okay."

"I am okay, Thor," Loki brushed him off.

Thor's sigh can be heard from behind the door. "I know you, brother. You're not okay."

"I am not your brother," Loki snarled, standing up. His injured foot stomped on the floor a little too harsh. "Ouch!" He exclaimed, rubbing his bandaged foot.

Thor knocked on the door repeatedly. "Loki? Loki? Are you okay?"

"Shut up, you big oaf!" Loki threw his body on the bed. "I'm fine. I don't need anyone."

Thor took a deep breath. "If you say so, Loki. If there's anything I can help you with, just tell me. I will try to help you," Thor offered sincerely. "Because, adopted or not, you are _still_ my brother."

Loki's heart warmed upon Thor's words, but it wasn't enough to heal the wounds in his heart.

**x**

Monday rolled in, with a cluster of reporters waiting at Stark Tower and SHIELD Prep. Apparently the news of the younger Stark finally dating (instead of having random hook-ups) was too hot to handle. Howard still didn't show up to greet his son, but Tony shook off the fact like Howard didn't matter.

When Tony and Pepper got into the limo, Happy handed a couple of newspaper and magazines. All of them had Tony and Pepper on the covers but with different headlines.

_The throne prince of Stark Industries finally found a damsel._

_Pepper Potts, good enough for Stark?_

_Pepperony finally cut the sexual tension._

And so on. Tony squeezed Pepper's hand as she read an article that truly scrutinized her capability of being Tony's girlfriend.

"Hey, you're good enough," Tony whispered as Happy pulled up right in front of SHIELD Prep's main entrance. "I know you are. They don't know that."

Camera flashed as they walked out of the limo, hand-in-hand. Tony pulled Pepper closer, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She was clutching to the front of his shirt like that was all that mattered. As soon as they were inside, Natasha grabbed Pepper and threw death glares at the other students who tried to approach Pepper.

"All I've ever done is make her life harder than it usually is," Tony sighed as Pepper and Natasha walked toward their class.

Clint huffed. "Never thought the day I'd see the day you deprecating yourself."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, you'd seen it. Anyway I've got something to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Given the circumstance, I mean our relationship statuses right now," Tony shrugged, jutting his bottom lips out, "have you discussed with Natasha about your relationship once you go to college and she's still stuck in high school for two more years?"

That shut Clint up for a moment. "The topic never comes up. But we'll figure it out along the way. Why?"

"I don't want to hurt Pepper," Tony confessed. "Being in long-distance relationship test a little bit too much, y'know?"

"Yeah," Clint nodded. Frown lines appeared on his forehead. "God I need to talk to Natasha about this."

Tony made a 'stop' gesture with his hand. "Not this week. Her birthday remember?"

Clint face-palmed. "I haven't bought her any present yet. Damn."

"How's she going to celebrate it?"

Shrugging, Clint's lips pulled up in the corner. "She just want to have a day out. Shopping with the girls, movies, dinner. Nothing too fancy."

"'Kay," Tony nodded. "See you later."

**X**

"I swear today is the hardest to keep my shit straight," Miss Hill complained as she sat down on the chair in Mr. Coulson's office.

Mr. Coulson smiled a little. "Is that why you are here?"

Miss Hill nodded, admitting. "My phone desk keep ringing since early in the morning. The Daily Bugle, Vanity Fair, Teen Vogue, you name it. The reporters were practically begging with Fury for permission to interview Stark and Potts. I officially told some woman from New York Times to fuck off."

"It's bound to happen," Mr. Coulson said wisely. "It's Stark."

"I was told he is less mischievous than usual," Miss Hill said, snorting, as if disbelieving the rumor. "Xavier told me when I saw him at the cafeteria, like fifteen-minutes ago. Maybe he and Potts is a good thing, after all."

Mr. Coulson sighed. "That kid is having hell of a year. First, the accident back in September. And then the chemical poisoning. And Howard don't even give a damn."

"That guy is so screwed, even before his wife died," Miss Hill shrugged. "I'm a little sorry for Tony. Lost his mother at such young age, and have to go through life with a father that can't even cut his time for him."

"He's a strong kid," Mr. Coulson commented. "Anyone else would be insane, or lash out. Take Loki as an example."

"Thor's brother?"

"Um hmm," Mr. Coulson sipped on his black coffee. "He found out that he was adopted last year. It is bad enough that their father never make an effort to make Loki feel loved."

Miss Hill laughed. "I thought you weren't allowed to talk about the kid you play Dr. Phil with. No pun intended."

"I am," Mr. Coulson admitted, chuckling, "But sometimes I just need to let it out, you know. Their parents thought being teenagers is easy. They don't know the struggles their kids put up with every single day. I feel sorry for them."

"You're good with your job, Phil. These kids need to know that they have someone to talk to."

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Coulson instructed.

Speak of the devil, Loki walked in, jaws squared and eyes cold. His books clutched close to his chest with one arm. His other hand was on the doorknob. He was hovering at the door, hesitating whether to come in or just to walk away.

"Loki? I thought we don't have any session today," Mr. Coulson stated, riffling through his schedule, re-checking it.

"We don't," Loki answered, a little harsh. "But I need to talk to…someone. Considering you have a guest, probably it's better if I leave."

"It's okay," Miss Hill stood, picking up her coffee. "I'm just leaving. See you later Phil." She winked playfully and walked out the door.

Loki sat down on the chair that was occupied by Miss Hill before, after closing the door behind him. He put down his books to the empty chair next to him. He looked at Mr. Coulson nervously.

"How are you today, Loki?" Mr. Coulson asked politely.

Loki cleared his throat. "Not so fine."

"What happened?"

"I had an argument with my adoptive father, the night before Thor got home," Loki admitted. "You know the serial-mass murderer, Laufeyson?"

Mr. Coulson flinched. Oh, that guy made a name out of the joy of killing people in the late-nineties. He nodded to Loki.

"I am his son," Loki stated coldly.

"Loki-"

Loki cut him off. "And that was when things started to make sense. That was why my adoptive father could never love me, like he loved Thor. In his eyes, I am the breed of a monster." Loki shuddered, looking down to his hands. "Looking back on the scars I have engraved upon myself, it made me think, how would I even turn out okay? If I can hurt myself, I am sure I can hurt other people too."

"Loki, I heard once, 'Faith cannot be inherited from a priest of a father'" Mr. Coulson said soothingly. "The same goes with evil. You've read the book I gave you the other day?"

Loki nodded. The book had been _The Perks of Being a Wallflower_ by Stephen Chbosky.

"You must've known this line then, 'we can't choose where we came from, but we can choose where to go from there'" Mr. Coulson smiled. "You're not your father Loki. You're a bright student. You never caused harm to other students."

"Thor told me," Loki said quietly. "That no matter what happen, I am still his brother. But it's not enough. It helps, but it's not enough. I don't know why. I feel selfish. Thor is the only person that doesn't lose faith on me. It should have been enough, but it doesn't feel like it. Am I selfish?"

"You're not selfish, Loki. No. Right now, you are weak, you need something to rely on," Mr. Coulson coaxed. "Like a building under construction, you need a stable footing Loki. Thor is only one person to support you; of course you'll feel that he alone is not enough."

Loki sighed. "Who would ever support me?"

"I am sure your adoptive mother will be happy to support you. After all, she is the one who is worried about you the most."

**X**

Tuesday after school, Natasha quickly changed into a floral-print blouse, tucked into a light brown skirt. She'd put on a jacket and tights to avoid the November's chill. She had planned to go to the movies with her friends and shopping with the girls. Her parents would be preparing the birthday dinner, which they allowed her to invite her friends.

"Hey, baby doll," Clint greeted as she called him to ask his whereabouts. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," she joked.

She could _hear_ his grin. "Wait for me at the lobby. I'll be there in a minute."

She did, and a moment later, Clint's '67 Impala pulled up in front of the building of her apartment. She smiled and got into the car. Clint greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"They already are at the movies," Clint informed. "Tony is bitching about our lateness. The reporters are practically choking him for new gossips."

"You're late on purpose."

Clint grinned cheekily and got something out of his pocket. A small red-colored velvet box, tied up with silver ribbon. "Happy sixteenth birthday, Alianovna," he whispered, calling her by her middle name. "I love you."

She blushed. "You don't have to."

"Barney said, if a girl says, 'you don't have to get me something' it means 'you'd better get me something cute, pretty and expensive'" Clint mimicked his older brother. "By the way, Pop, Nana and Barney says to tell you 'Happy Birthday' and something along the lines of 'may you have a prosper life' They invited you and your parents for Thanskgiving this Thursday."

She laughed. "Just get us to the movies, Barton."

"Your wish is my command, ma'am."

Dinner was awesome, Natasha decided. Her mom made her favorite red velvet cake and her dad had decorated the living room with the pictures of her from her first day coming to the world to her recent photograph (which was from yesterday). It was slightly embarrassing, with Tony's snarky, "What happened to the happy-bubbly-smiling redhead Russian baby over there?"

He received a slap on the back of his head for that. From her.

Her friends, especially Thor happily dug into the spaghetti and lemon meringue pie. Her parents even leave her alone with her friends for a couple of hours and gave them the access to the alcohol cabinet, which only Tony get excited about.

She'd gotten silver-customized earrings from Tony. It was petite, and shaped like a slender spider. Pepper gave her a copy of _Anna Karenina _by her favorite Russian author, Leo Tolstoy. Her parents left a quite amount of money into her account. Her godfather, Ivan Petrovich did the same.

"You know why I got you necklace?" Clint asked softly. He was about to leave, standing with her at the doorway.

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I wanted to get you a ring, originally," Clint admitted, colors rising to his cheeks. "But Tony asked me something that made me change my mind."

"What did he ask?"

Clint took a deep breath. "I am going to college next fall. You're stuck in high school for two more years. It is my dream to marry you Tasha, but I have to be realistic. Anything can happen in two years. I don't know whether we are strong enough to go through the distance."

"Clint-"

"I could have gotten you a ring, but I could be making a promise I couldn't keep. I don't want to disappoint you."

Natasha exhaled. "Damn Stark." She looked at Clint, "We will talk about this later. Right now, just enjoy the time we had left."

Before Clint went away and left her.

**X**

Tony fixed his lilac tie.

Since he had no plans for Thanksgiving, so here he was, in his Audi, driving his way to the Potts' residence. Pepper's parents invited him to join their little Thanksgiving dinner. Howard was never home on public holidays.

Normally, he wouldn't bother to bring anything to the dinner he was invited to, except if it was a birthday party of someone he cared to please. But this was the Potts, and cough-cough damn him if he didn't bring anything to please the family of the girl he was going to cough-cough marry someday in the future.

And so he stepped in front of the Potts' door with a chicken-and-mushroom pie in one hand. He pressed the ring, and Pepper came to greet him. She was in a decent cream-colored knee-length dress, layered with a pale yellow short sleeved button up, and tied up on her waist.

That button up was his. When did she got her hands on his wardrobe?

He smirked. "Nice shirt."

Pepper blushed. "Hi," she murmured nervously. Then she looked at the box in his hands. "I told you, you don't have to bring anything."

"Just trying to please my future in-laws," he shrugged and Pepper blushed some more.

"Come on in, my parents and Savannah missed you," she pulled him inside.

Pepper's dad greeted him in the living room ("Just call me Charles, Tony. You've known me too long to keep calling me Mr. Potts.") Savannah bounded toward him from her bedroom, squealing.

"Tony! I miss you, I thought you would never come back," she said, jumping toward his arms. Tony happily pulled her up. "Ginny said you were _very_ sick," Savannah nodded her head importantly. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm okay now, baby girl," Tony smiled. "How are you?"

Savannah grinned. "I'm good. On Monday, I learned to make greeting cards. I used a lot of glitters and stars and marker pens. I made one for you," she pulled up a card from the pocket of her tiny sweater and handed it to Tony.

Tony took the card, red colored with gold sparkles and 'Welcome Home, I Miss You Tony' written in glowing blue handwriting. He tucked the card inside his suit's pocket. "Thanks Savannah. I miss you too."

When the dinner started, the Potts, starting with Charles saying what he was thankful for. They went around in circle, reciting what they were thankful for.

"I'm thankful that I have someone I cares about come back home to me," Pepper said, hands clasped together in front of her.

Her family was turning to him now, expecting. Tony had never been religious but he clasped his hands and racked his mind to say something.

"I am thankful that I have a girl who loves me as much as I love her and I don't have to spend Thanksgiving alone," he finally said.

Pepper blushed again at that, but then Charles recited the prayer and they started eating.

"Tony, is it true that you and Ginny are dating?" Savannah asked, spooning her mashed potatoes.

Tony glanced at Pepper's parents who were shaking their heads in amusement. "Yeah we are."

"What is dating?"

"Um," he glanced at Pepper for help.

Pepper cleared her throat. "Dating is when two people who like each other go out together."

"Dad said I'm not allowed to date until I am Ginny's age," Savannah told Tony. "I am five and Ginny's is fifteen and a half. That means," she counted with her fingers. "I have to wait ten years. Ten years is a long time."

The older people at the table chuckled in delight. Savannah never ceased to humor people with her wits.

**x**

"Tony, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Charles Potts demanded in soft but firm tone. Tony was only about to say goodbye to Pepper and Savannah.

_Uh oh,_ Tony thought. _This is the you-better-don't break-her-heart-speech-or the-police-won't-find-your-body speech from the father._

"Yes sir?"

"It's Charles," Mr. Potts corrected, "I'm aware that you love Virginia. And I know she loves you too. I know that you both are teenagers and I was one before. I am also aware of your previous relationships, which didn't bother me exactly, 'cause God knows I'd known you since you were six." He exhaled, "Virginia is my first daughter. I would hate it to have her brokenhearted. I'm confident that you can make her happy. But please, keep it that way. Don't hurt her. She has loved you for a way too long."

Tony was a little shocked. He didn't expect that. "I won't hurt her, if I can help it. I am saying sorry in forward if I hurt her in the future. People get hurt when they got close to me; it's collateral damage. I told her that even before we started dating. She'd be good for me, Charles. I'd tell you that. You have raised a capable daughter that amazes me, every now and then."

"I am happy to hear that," Mr. Potts smiled. "But please take a good care of her."

"I will," Tony assured. "Though technically the roles are reversed. I thought this was the moment when you say 'if you hurt my daughter, no one will ever find your body' that kind of thing."

Mr. Potts laughed. "You have guts, Tony. And no, this wasn't the moment. I trust you, Tony. I've known you since you were a boy. Of all people I've known, you probably will be the only one who laughs in the face of Death."

Tony smirked. Nobody sane enough to trust him with someone they were so dear. But Mr. Potts just gave him the faith that Tony will be able to take care of his daughter. Not even Howard trusted him that high. Howard never trusted him enough.

That was when he made a promise with himself that he won't break the promise, not ever.

**x**

In the Banners' apartment, Bruce and his mom were enjoying their takeaway dinner. Her mom had brought some cheeseburgers and fries and sodas for their Thanksgiving dinner. His father was laying on the couch in the living room, passed out after his tenth drink.

They were eating in his bedroom. Bruce actually was going to bed when his mom suddenly came in with food that automatically made his stomach growled. Both of them joked around, talking and eating.

"So, Robert, what are you thankful for this year?" Mrs. Banner asked, peering at her son.

Bruce who sat cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom shrugged.

"I don't really know."

"I am thankful that I have a brilliant son that I am very proud of, knowing that he will do good with his life and being friends with people that he can trust," Mrs. Banner said, smiling fondly.

Bruce smiled back. What was he thankful for? He thought of his friends; sure Tony was all alone for Thanksgiving, which was worse than Bruce but then again he had Pepper to spend Thanksgiving with. Steve and his family would be celebrating Thanksgiving like any normal/perfect All-American family would. Natasha's and Clint's family sure was having a blast at dinner, considering Clint's brother of a joker was there. Betty was dragged to her grandparents' home for dinner. Thor probably was feasting over the turkey.

But him?

He was sitting on the floor of his bedroom, enjoying cheeseburgers and fries for Thanksgiving with his mom.

It wasn't the perfect Thanksgiving.

But at least he was enjoying every second of it. His mom had good-naturedly teased him about Betty. His dad was unconscious in another room thus he can't bother them eating and joking around. Topper was out of his cage and feasting on the tuna-flavored cat food he had bought early in the evening.

His gaze landed on the photograph of him and Betty with the rest of their friends on the top of his dresser and he knew what he was thankful for.

"I am thankful that I have a girl that loves me, though she know how screwed up I am," Bruce confessed. "I am thankful that I have friends that I can rely on. I am thankful that Dad is passing out on the couch in the living room so he can't get mad at you. I am thankful that you brought home these sorry Thanksgiving foods but at least I am enjoying it."

Bruce had learned to find the happy bits between the scenes. And he was thankful for that.

**x**

**Alright yay! This chapter took me long enough to finish cause I think you guys deserved a long-fluffy-angsty chapter. This story is not even near to finish but all in due time.**

**Reviews please? For depressed Loki?**

**Loki: I AM NOT DEPRESSED.**

**Tony: The signs are indicating that you are, Reindeer Games. But it's okay. Everyone get depressed, it's totally normal.**

**Pepper: The song belongs to Florence + the Machine titled No Light, no light. It's kind of my favorite song right now.**

**Tony: Yeah? Because I sang it to you?**

**Pepper: *blush***

**Bruce: Hey Tony, when you're going to take your cat back?**

**Tony: Uh, later. And by the way, N will try to update real soon. So bear with her, 'cause heck, she's writing about me! **

**Bruce: Stop being a show-off, Tones**

**Tony: Bruce, you wound me, science-bro!**

**Bruce: I never agreed to the name. Ever.**


	17. Chapter 17- Christmas

**Whaddup guys! Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows as usual. Your glowing reviews made me blush *aw***

**Warning for angst and fluff and basically everything. Hardy har.**

**Steve: *singing* Silent night, holy night ~**

**Tony: shut up, Steve. I hate Christmas.**

**Steve: *gasp* how could you not? It's **_**Christmas.**_

**Tony: none of your business.**

**As usual, I own none of the Avengers. I do, however, own an Iron Man's mask that I keep on my bedside. Hah.**

**Chapter 17- Christmas**

December rolled in, along with cold weather and snow to match. Students of SHIELD Prep were already counting the days before the winter break. But as of right now, they still stuck in school for another week.

Steve was in his AP Arts, trying to pay attention to Miss Storm while he was tempted to glance out the window. The snow was falling slowly and what he wouldn't give to run out and make some snow angels. He sighed. Snow angels could wait. He needed to pay attention to the class first. Straightening his spine, he stared ahead toward the figure of Miss Storm, who was explaining something to the class.

Miss Susan 'Sue' Storm, a woman in her mid-twenties, was an interesting teacher. And by 'interesting', it also meant attractive. She had long blond hair, bright blue eyes and curves in right places. Half of the boys even swore that her smile could light up the dark side of the moon. She had an on-off romance with Reed Richards, one of the researchers at Stark Industries who had a grudging friendship with Tony (long story.) Right now, they were on. Her brother, the smoldering hot new-teen actor Johnny Storm was a recurring presence in SHIELD Prep.

"I know you will hate me for this, but I have an assignment for you to work on during the break," she said, clasping her hands. She smiled kindly, indicating that the assignment won't be downright boring. "So, to celebrate this gorgeous wintry season, I want you to take some photos. The subjects can be anything, as long as it is winter-themed. And then put the photos in a scrapbook."

A student raised her hand. "How many pages the scrapbook must be?"

"Minimum pages are eight," Miss Storm answered. "The sky is the limit. Paste one photo on every page. Write a short caption under the photo –or a short story/poem, whichever you prefer."

"A short story or poem about _what_ exactly?"

Miss Storm shrugged. "It can be about anything. It can be what you feel about the photo," she gesticulated with her hands, "or what you think about it. It can be about anything. Art is not just paint and brush, you know."

Steve smiled as he wrote down the assignment in his notebook. The assignment wasn't so bad. He could get acquainted with his camera again. He was sure his friends wouldn't mind if he asked their help for this assignment. Who would reject a photography session?

"You will graded for this assignment," Miss Storm informed. "I'll look forward to grade them in the first week after you come back to school."

The students groaned. Apparently they were thinking to stretch the due date. Everyone was too lazy to do the assignment during the holiday and hand in right after they got back to school.

"One more thing- Rogers, St. John, Danvers and Lewis, please wait for a moment," Miss Storm said as the bell rang. "I need to speak to you guys about something."

The students started packing their bags and filed out of the classroom. Steve and Darcy however, with the other two students went to the teacher's table. As they gathered around the table, Miss Storm stood behind her chair, adopting a serious gesture.

"As you know, on February every year, SHIELD Prep will hold a charity event," she started. "The donors, parents, and famous people –you get the idea- will attend. As for me, my job for the Art Dept. is to find some artworks that is good enough to be auctioned. The problem is –"

"There is not enough artwork," Darcy finished, grinning wolfishly.

Miss Storm nodded, smiling. "Right, and since the four of you always exceeded in my class, I want you to prepare a couple of artworks. Painting, sculpture or anything you are comfortable with. I will give you extra credit for this."

"Nice," St. John grinned.

"Hmm, that's all," Miss Storm concluded. "Just do what you can. I don't want to burden you guys too much."

They murmured okay in unison and excused themselves to their next class. Darcy lagged behind and walked along with Steve. She nudged his rib lightly. Steve recoiled, ticklish.

"Extra assignment, huh?"

Steve shook his head amusedly. "You're _not _complaining."

"Why should I?" Darcy huffed. "I love arts. At least there's somewhere safe I can lash out all the _rage _inside of me." She made a comically outraged face that reminded Steve of Bowser. "What's your next class?"

He shrugged. "American History. You?"

"I've got to meet Mr. Coulson," she told him. "I still lack the credits to graduate for community service."

"Oh, they're fun," Steve widened his eyes.

"Only you, Steve Rogers, would find the joy in teaching a class of five-year old brats 'fun'," Darcy rolled her eyes. "What did you done for community service?"

Steve bit his cheek. "Um, I volunteered for a story-time program at a kindergarten for a month and visited a children's hospital."

"I thought we only need to do one task only?" Darcy scrunched her eyebrows.

"Yep," Steve replied. "But I kind of did extra task."

Darcy sighed. "Of course you did." She glanced at her watch, "Nice chat but GTG. See you at lunch."

"Yeah. See you later."

Darcy turned to another corridor and made her way to Mr. Coulson's office. Her platform boots made no noise as she entered Mr. Coulson's office. The middle-aged man was looking through some documents on his table.

He didn't even look up when Darcy entered. "I told you numerous times to knock before you enter, Lewis."

"Bad habit, sorry," Darcy nonchalantly apologized. She took a seat on the plushy cushion. "So, what is it you've been _dying_ to tell me?"

"Since you haven't chosen a task for the community service, I am giving you a choice," Mr. Coulson spoke up.

Darcy raised a perfectly curved eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're sending me to humor senile grandparents."

"No, Lewis," Mr. Coulson shook his head at her poor attempt of humor, "though it would amuse me to do so. Do you know Loki?"

"Thor's lil' bro? Sure."

He cringed at her use of language. "He needs help. I…can't really explain it. You read the file."

Mr. Coulson handed her a file –brown colored, typical P&C material. She took it from his hand and opened the file.

_Oh the regular bio shit_, Darcy thought as she read his bio. Her eyes went straight to the details Mr. Coulson's had written down:

_Adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Odinson since he was a baby. Didn't know about it until he was sixteen from a misplaced document. From his usual petty prank, he has escalated to serious vandalism._

_He tolerates his foster-brother to a point. Student does not appreciate being over-shadowed by his foster-brother._

_Further meetings uncovered that the student has indulged himself with self-harm. Observation depicted he is suffering from depression and bipolar disorder (?). Student confessed he is involved with substance abuse. _

_He also found out his biological father - a man he doesn't want to have anything with._

_Conclusion: Student is scared to get close to people and make friends because the people he has regarded as 'family' kept a big secret from him. Negligence from a father-figure also the cause of his low self-esteem and dislike for authorities. He has no one to talk to (or so he thinks) and constantly feels isolated by society. He has trust issues._

"He is a nutcase," Darcy made her own conclusion. "What you want me to do about him? Call the social service?"

Mr. Coulson shook his head. "No. And I want you to deal with him."

"As in?"

"Befriend him. Give him support."

Darcy let out a sarcastic snort. "You're the one with Psychology PhD, Mr. Coulson, whilst I am just a teenage girl without even a diploma."

"He is distant with me. You read it, he has issues with authorities. You, on the other hand –"

"A harmless girl, who is practically _ordered _around by authorities," Darcy rolled her eyes.

Mr. Coulson sighed. "Please Lewis. I need to help this kid. No one should suffer. He is too young to be this sad. You're capable."

Mr. Coulson's eyes fell on one of a photograph on his table. Him, on his younger days –probably twelve years old with his arm around a younger boy. His friend probably, for they held no similar features. Darcy followed his gaze. There was an untold story behind the photograph. But Darcy understood.

A friend Mr. Coulson had failed to save.

Loki could be his second chance. Loki still could be saved. That was why he tried so hard to help him.

"I will try," Darcy cleared her throat. "But what should I tell him?"

"The truth –I sent you," Mr. Coulson smiled. "He has trust issues. Better come clean."

Darcy wiped her suddenly sweaty palms on her skirt. "But you do understand that there's a limit for what I could do, right? A person like him, he won't let me in to his life easily."

"Noted."

With that, Darcy picked up her tote bag and left.

**x**

Sure, she had her fair share of crushes in high school. And Darcy would admit it, Loki was one of them. He might be a year younger, but he was so mature and wise in his posture that she felt (almost) no shame for harboring a crush on Thor's little brother. She had been attracted him the second she saw him, lurking behind other freshmen during her sophomore year. Darcy was instantly attracted to those sharp cheekbones and pale skin with bright emerald eyes that contrasted it. He had the voice that was made for reciting Shakespeare's literature (she'd heard him reciting _Hamlet_ once.) Loki was tall, and carried himself with such regal and mystery air around him. Not to mention, he was kind of a bad-boy.

Definitely her type -no doubt about it.

Conclusion, she was attracted to him purely by appearance.

But to know his back story, it made her feel slightly guilty. She felt like one of those shallow girls who doomed less-cool kids based for what they do, how they looked. She'd taken interest to Loki just because how he looked, physically. She didn't care what inner turmoil and crisis he had.

So shallow.

And selfish.

Sighing, she made her way to the courtyard. Despite the cold weather and snow, the gang still chose to hang out at courtyard. Pepper always brought a large picnic blanket for them to sit on. Ah, she might talk to Loki tomorrow, or next week, or after winter break or –

Now.

Loki's tall figure passed her. She used two seconds of her time to think whether or not she should turn around right then and talk to Loki. She decided she should. Inhaling a breath, she turned around and quickened her pace to match Loki.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

Loki stopped on his tracks, irritated. "What do you want Lewis?"

"Um," her cheeks reddened. "I'll just cut to the chase then. Mr. Coulson told me to …to…"

"Oh, you have a community service program to complete and I am the perfect specimen for you to complete your task," Loki said harshly.

Darcy started to feel mad. But then she remembered that Loki was as stubborn as hell with a trust issues to rival the President. "Look, I just want to help…"

"I don't need help."

"The information in your files begs to differ," she shot back.

Loki's eyes turn darker and he pulled her arm so they stood away from other students. "What did you read from my file?"

She was nervous under his glare. "Just the basic stuff. Depressive, all that jazz."

"Just turn away, Lewis. You can't help me," Loki gritted his teeth. "You need the credits to graduate. Just tell Mr. Coulson the hours you spend with me, I'll conform it. Done. We don't need any more intervention."

_It will be easier that way_, she thought.

But she remembered the look Mr. Coulson had in his eyes when he looked at the photograph in his office.

A friend he had failed to save.

She could save Loki. She wanted to.

Darcy wasn't going to back down.

"I know you have hard time trusting people," she said softly, letting her anger dissipate. Rash words would not help, she decided. "You need someone to talk to, I understand that. You don't even have to trust me. We will…just talk. And you have my word that what we talked about stays between you, me and Mr. Coulson to an extent."

His glare softened. He searched her eyes, looking for flecks of insincerity and lies. He found none. "I am not easy to deal with."

"I am up for a challenge," she replied, mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll help in any way I can."

Loki stood there, scrutinizing her. She sighed.

"After school –we'll meet at Andrew's Coffee Shop," she decided. "Meet me there. I'll wait until five. But if you doesn't show up until then, I'll take the point –I'm not wanted. You don't want my help. We'll do as you suggested. But I tell you, I hated cheating."

Loki set his jaws and nodded.

Darcy exhaled as Loki left. There, first mission accomplished. In came second crisis –meeting Loki. Would he meet her there?

She waved a hand and breathed. Guess she'll just wait and see.

**x**

"Ah."

Pepper sighed as she drank her hot coffee. The gang was sitting on the extra-large blanket she had provided. Tony had decided to be childish and made a snow angel next to their spot. Not soon after, Clint and Rhodey joined in. Steve was holding his camera, taking photos every now and then with a serene smile on his face.

"I love winter," Natasha said.

"You're Russian," Tony spoke up from his snow angel spot. "Of course you love cold weather."

Natasha threw a snowball at him. "Shut up, you."

"You're going back to Russia for Christmas?" Pepper asked, nudging Natasha's leg suddenly.

"Well, yeah," she nodded. "You?"

Pepper shook her head. "I'm staying in New York."

"To keep me company," Tony interjected, giving her a snowy kiss on the cheek.

Darcy joined them, sitting down next to Steve. "Oh hey guys. You already started on the assignment, Steve?"

"Ha, yeah," Steve smiled. He gestured to his friends with his chin, "Found my muse in them."

"Anyone staying here for Christmas?" Tony asked suddenly. "Raise your hands."

Pepper, Bruce, Darcy and Jane raised their hands.

"The rest of you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Brooklyn," Steve answered. "Won't be home for two-three weeks."

"Malibu," Rhodey said.

Thor sighed. "England. I do not see why it is such a big deal. It's not like my grandparents are still alive."

"I am going back to Iowa," Clint spoke up. "My grandparents want to celebrate their Christmas with their old neighbors and friends."

Tony stayed silent for a moment. After doing some mental calculation, he said, "Why don't we have a get together before everyone left for holiday? We could have it this Saturday," he mused. "Plus, it's Bruce's birthday!"

Bruce chuckled shyly. "It's just a birthday."

"Eighteenth birthday, I might add," Tony nodded smugly. "So, this Saturday? Bring along your Christmas presents."

"We should do a lucky draw," Pepper suggested. "That way we can save some money. I mean, there are twelve of us –plus Peggy and Betty- and we'd be broke before we could buy each and every one of us a present."

Clint brightly agreed. "So, this Saturday, each of us needs to bring two presents –one for Bruce and one for the person they had draw out."

"Nice deduction Sherlock," Tony sneered.

"Elementary, my dear Watson," Clint replied back.

**X**

After school, Darcy took her time to Andrew's Coffee Shop. She doubted Loki would want to meet her, but hey, she would take her chances. Maybe he will change his mind.

Five minutes to five, her faith had turned to vapor. Loki was as stubborn as a pig -that was it. She had given him the benefit of the doubt and he made her spine tense. She started to fix her snowcap and blazer and in the midst of packing her bag when Loki's lanky figure stood in front of her.

"Sorry I made you wait," he apologized. "I had…doubts."

Of course he had.

She sat back down (not smiling, she was furious he made her wait for almost two hours.)

"Why do you take this task?" he asked carefully, fishing her reaction. His fingers reaching for the unfinished breadsticks she'd ordered earlier.

"Obviously, I need the credits to graduate."

Loki smiled half-heartedly. "The subtle reasons then?"

"I want to help you," she answered sincerely. "No one deserves to be hurt the way you are. You are too young to be sad."

His face fell. "I already told you I am not easy to be deal with."

"You see, that is what drives us apart –my optimism and your realism. Ooh, I can imagine we're snapping each other's neck now," Darcy tried to joke. "No one is easy to deal with. But I'll try my best to help you, makes the unbearable a little bearable."

"Your level of optimism astounded me. It almost collided with the fine line between optimism and stupidity."

"Ah, many mistakes stupidity and bravery too often, young warlock," Darcy mimicked the voice of The Great Dragon. "Your level of realism also can be mistaken for pessimism, or is it the same?"

Loki smiled at her attempt using British accent. "You tell me, you seem like you have all the answer."

"All in due time, Loki," she playfully winked. "Any plans for Christmas?"

"I'm staying in New York."

"I thought Thor said you guys are going back to England."

Loki fingered the lips of his mug. "He and my foster parents are. I made myself clear that I want to have nothing to do with them."

"You don't want to have anything to do with your foster family," Darcy said, "and you said the same about your biological father. And you complain about being alone?"

Loki leaned forward. "What do you know about my biological father?"

"Nothing," Darcy answered truthfully. "I just know that you want to steer clear of the guy."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Loki leaned back. "My biological father…he is not a man to be associated with. He is a dangerous man, from I've been told."

"You never met him?"

"I don't know a thing about him until a few weeks ago."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "And you believe it when the people you don't _trust _anymore said your biological father is a dangerous man?"

"There is proof of his…dangerousness. Not only by words -permanent, physical proofs," Loki explained. "And I do _not_ complain of being alone. Alone is all I have. I like being alone."

"Or at least," Darcy waved her breadstick, "you convince yourself that you're better that way."

"Why would you say so?"

Darcy pointed her breadstick toward Loki. "You are a person with trust issues. You used to trust the people you once called 'family' and they kept a humongous secret from you. It left a scar, and quite permanent one –cause they're family. Deep down you're afraid. You are afraid to make friends because you have doubts. You doubts if they can be trusted. If your 'family' can betray you, why can't a friend do the same?" she smirked. "Am I right?"

"Quite."

Darcy huffed. "_Quite_? You're just too arrogant to admit that I made the perfect conclusion."

Loki stifled back a smile. It was refreshing to talk to Darcy. She was daring, pushing him, dancing around the edge of his dark side, unlike Mr. Coulson who was too careful and treated him like he was a fragile China that could break if he wasn't careful. Loki won't break, for God's sake. How can you break someone who was already broken?

"Loki, you're not alone," Darcy said softly. "You're not the only who is hurting. But I won't tell you that other person have it worse, 'cause it won't change the fact that you're hurting. What you can do is try to live in the moment instead of wallowing in the past."

"Talk is cheap."

Darcy bit her lip, like she was considering something. Then she rolled her sleeve, revealing pale scars on her arm. "I used to…cut myself too," she confessed shyly, avoiding his eyes. "I was thirteen. For a year my parents would fought, every single night before they settled for a divorce. I felt terrible. Their fighting, divorcement, it made me feel…strange. Every day I heard my friends say how well their parents are getting. And mine was separated. That was when I started to self-harm."

"It's not your fault they divorced."

"It felt like it," she half-whispered. "The whole thing –depressed, self-harm it didn't stop until freshman year. I cut too deep and lost too much blood. My mom rushed me to the ER. My grandma from New Mexico flew to New York and helps me recover. She convinced me to seek help. I was reluctant at first, snapped at the volunteer and almost threw a plastic chair at her too." She let out a small laugh, "But then I met Jane, you know -Thor's girlfriend. She lost her parents when she was six and since then she lives with Mr. Selvig –the astronomy teacher. Jane's parents and Mr. Selvig went way back."

Darcy exhaled. "Jane was my mentor. She told me how kids used to tease her for not having a normal family. When she grew up, the teasing turned to sympathy –the kids started to understand _why _she didn't have a normal family. She was in 6th or 7th grade when kids started to tease her back, for having a weirdo astrophysicist guardian. It wasn't even her fault. She didn't even choose Mr. Selvig as her guardian. Which made her ran away from home. "

"What happened?"

"Police found her. A woman cop asked her why she ran away and when she told her reason, the cop just laughed and said, 'Girl, it doesn't matter what people say. They would always find the errors in you. What matters is _you_ are happy with the way things are.' So she went back to Mr. Selvig, because really, she loved him like her own dad." Darcy laced her fingers, looking at Loki with earnest eyes, "She made me promise to stop cutting," Darcy tugged at her other sleeve, showing a bracelet with colorful beads, "she gave me a bead every time I stayed clean for a month. I have almost three years worth of beads."

Loki scrunched his eyebrows. "You never tempted to cut again?"

"Sure, there are days I feel worse, especially after I went to visit my dad and his new family, but I took out my anger somewhere else," she smiled. "I know why you cut. Sometimes you just feel dead and when you cut, seeing the scarlet line and feeling the pain –it made you feel alive, the pain reminded you that you are very much alive."

He nodded in shame.

"You see my friends –your foster brother, Stark, Rogers, and Barton. People thought they had it easy, just because they rich and smart and handsome. But really, it is far from that. Stark's dad ignores him every now and then. His old man didn't even greet him when Stark was found after he went missing. Rogers' dad used to have PTSD after he came home from Afghanistan. He went home drunk and ignored his family. Barton's parents died when he was five and he had lived a not-so-easy life with his grandparents."

"But they seemed normal."

Darcy chuckled. "That's the keyword –_seemed_. Yeah, they are kind of taken aback of those things but they moved on. Nobody has normal apple-pie lives; they just hid the rotten part better than most of us do. Life sucks sometimes, and terrible things happened. Things never seem to get better, but eventually it will."

Loki stared into her eyes, astounded by the amount of wisdom and marred past she'd kept all this time. It was well behind her happy-go-lucky and quirky self. She was an optimist, always trying to look into the bright side. She saw a half-full glass.

He saw a glass half-empty.

"Like you said," Darcy leaned toward him, "talk is cheap. I could be wasting my time and you would be wasting yours. All of this meant nothing if you still want to keep re-reading the last chapter, instead of moving on to the next. I can tell a thousand of steps how to be happy, but the change in perspective starts with you."

He considered that. She was right. This meeting and the next (if there was), meant nothing if he still wanted to stay back and wallowed on the things that wasn't his fault. It would only wasting some precious, precious time if he still wanted to re-read the last chapter, instead of moving on.

He wanted to change. He saw promises of colors in Darcy that had quickly seeped through his gray perspective.

"I will be there for our next meeting," he informed, rather imperiously.

**x**

Tony hated winter break.

First, it means Christmas. Second, most of his friends would leave New York to spend their holiday somewhere else. Third, his father as busy as ever, like Christmas was an event that he couldn't give a damn about.

Honestly, winter break (and Christmas) actually means he would be left alone while everyone else was having fun. Presents meant nothing (he could've buy those thing himself), not when his companies were a rack full of alcohol, video games and Jarvis.

And God, why does SHIELD Prep always give their students and staffs a long winter break?

On Saturday, with a heavy heart he walked to the coffee shop near Stark Tower. His hand carried the paper bag that contained the presents he supposed to give –one for Bruce, and one for Peggy (the name he'd picked out.)

His friend were already there, he could hear their chattering as he entered. With his usual cocky smile plastered on his face, he walked over to their table.

"As usual, you're fashionably late," Clint muttered. He waved a French fries at Tony lazily.

Tony smirked. "Please note there is the word '_fashionable_' in the sentence."

He took a place beside Pepper, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Everyone was enjoying their warm drinks and fresh pastries. He grabbed a croissant, eyes wandered to each of his friends.

"Where's Natasha?" he asked, noticing the absence of the petite redheaded Russian.

"She said she have to pick something up, she'll be here in five," Clint shrugged.

Tony continued to indulge himself with the fresh pastries, until exactly five minutes later, the shop's bell chime and the familiar figure of Natasha walked in. She carried a regular-sized box in her hands, while shouldering a tote bag.

"Hello," she greeted, putting down the box on the table, right in front of Bruce. "Happy birthday, Bruce. I've gotten you a cake."

Bruce chuckled shyly. "Thanks Natasha."

She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "And I've got you a birthday present too," she reached for a well-wrapped thin box from her tote bag, "open it up."

He nervously took the thin box from Natasha. His fingers carefully tore open the wrapper. When the wrapper came off, he opened the thin box. There, in the box, lie a perfectly folded tuxedo.

"Wow," he breathed. "Thanks again."

"I've got your measurement from Clint," Natasha sat down, nudging her boyfriend. "Since his brother's and your size are the same, only you are thinner."

Betty took out the birthday cake from its box. It was a chocolate cake. In purple frosting, there was _Congrats! You're now 18__th__ years young. We love you, xoxo_ written on the cake's surface. Tony lighted up the candles with the lighter he had in his jeans.

"Come on," Tony stood up. "Sing!"

"Tony, stop. It's embarrassing," Bruce flushed.

But Tony only sang louder. "Happy birthday to you..."

And what embarrassed Bruce even more, his other friends, who often argued Tony's idea, simply stood up and sang with Tony. The other customers inside the coffee shop were staring, and some of them even singing and clapping.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to Bruce,_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Rhodey clapped Bruce on the back and laughed. And while he appreciated the singing, Bruce can't help it but feel slightly humiliated. In a good way. Bruce made a wish, before blowing out the candles.

Peggy helped cutting the cake and gave everyone a slice. Except Jane, who shared slice with Thor (seriously, these two were getting sickeningly sweet.) The shop manager came to their table shortly after, offering them free beverages and freshly baked chocolate chip cookie, since they were his regular customer and celebrating birthday.

The cake was finished in record time, and they started to exchange presents. They gave Bruce his birthday present first before one-by-one, starting with Tony (because he sat at the end of the table) giving the present to the person they had picked out by lucky draw.

"I've got Peggy," Tony announced. He then mimicked a British accent –surprisingly well at that, "Lady Carter, I humbly present you my Christmas gift."

Which was, a Chanel diamond-encrusted red lipstick after the small box was uncovered. Fitting for Peggy's love for classic things.

"Good Lord, this must cost a fortune," Peggy exclaimed.

Tony grinned smugly. "_For you_. It was a snap of a finger for me."

Pepper rolled her eyes. So much for being humble. They continued giving present until Tony was the only who hadn't got his present and Steve was the last person in turn. Steve nervously passed a rather large-sized rectangular box toward Rhodey to be passed to its intended receiver.

Tony took the box from Rhodey's hand. Every eyes were on him. Except for Pepper, Rhodey and Natasha, there rest of them rarely got him a present, either for birthday or Christmas. Because they didn't know what will please him when he could've buy everything he wanted.

Tony tore open the wrapper and revealed a painting. He knew, for a fact that Steve had an artistic skill, he was never aware how good Steve was in his art. It was precisely painted. There was a photograph taped on the bottom of the painting, seemingly the whole inspiration. It was the twelve of them, at Natasha's house, before going to Homecoming Dance.

And this was another reason why Tony hated Christmas. Presents.

He didn't really care if his friends didn't get him any present. He understood, they weren't as stinking rich as him and he could have buy the thing they wanted to give by himself. The presents he often receive were engineering books (from his father's business partner –namely Obadiah) and anything that fit a corporate life.

But the present he had in his hands, was something different. It wasn't bought, it was made. Inspired by an event that happened a little while ago. A memory.

He might be rich he, but he can't buy memories.

"Um, thanks Steve-o," Tony cleared his throat, "I will put this in my lab! Yeah!"

Most people would think it was a humiliation to hung the painting in the lab/ workshop. And no matter how Tony tried to shrug it off, make it look like a joke, his friends knew he meant it when he said he will hang it in the lab.

It wasn't an act of humiliation to have the painting in the lab.

That was where Tony spend his time the most. He rarely sleeps, and even if he does, most of the time he fell asleep in the lab (which was exactly the purpose the cars in the lab.) There was a reason why he wanted to hang the painting in the lab.

So he could look at it, as much as he wanted to.

And his friends knew it.

**x**

After the celebration at the coffee shop, the gang had a snowball fight in the Central Park. It lasted for a while, before most of them had to go, to pack their stuff for the holiday. Steve and Peggy took a walk around the city after the gang dispersed.

They walked aimlessly around, chatting about their plans. Steve had given Peggy a set of pastel colors as a Christmas present and she in return gave him a peck on the cheek with a silent 'sorry' because she didn't know what to give him for Christmas.

Steve brushed that off, saying it was okay (really it was.) They had a couple of pretzels and hot coffees as initiative to continue walking. Peggy made a stop at a small store that sell winter apparel. She gestures Steve to follow her so he did.

At the section that held hand-knit scarves, she stopped. Her fingers trailed over the scarves with various colors and designs.

"Since I haven't given you anything for Christmas," she said, picking a white scarf with small red stars on it. "I want to give you something practical for this cold weather." She gestured to his neck, barely covered by the collar of his thick sweater.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You don't have to get me anything."

"I insist," she replied, tying the white scarf around Steve's neck before taking it off. "Not your color."

Steve stifled a laugh, watching her choose another scarf. Peggy then picked a scarf with red, white and blue stripes. Very America.

"You are making fun of me," he complained as she tied the scarf around his neck.

"No," she denied. "I am giving you a sense of your nickname. Captain America. This is definitely your color," she commented. "Come on, I'll pay."

After she paid the price for the scarf, they went out of the shop. Again, walking aimlessly until their feet brought them back to Central Park. Steve grinned, amused. As if there was no other place. But they kept on strolling. Steve somehow found the courage the hold Peggy's hand. She didn't pull out her hand, instead held his hand tighter. The friction against their palms ignited a warm and comfortable feeling.

"So when you're going back to England?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Tomorrow," she answered, "with my mother. My father will follow shortly before Christmas. He has a lot of work to settle."

Steve nodded thoughtfully. "When you will be back?"

"A week before school start," she shrugged. "What about you?"

"Nothing special, just going to celebrate in Brooklyn," he replied. "My friend, Bucky will be home for the holiday. I thought I could introduce you two."

Peggy pursed her lips. "I'm afraid I couldn't."

"Yeah, figured that," Steve chuckled. He glanced at his watch. It was almost six. "I've got to go. I promised to pick my mom from her workplace and do some shopping for the groceries. I hope to see you soon."

"Don't worry, I'll text you often. Most of my cousins are boring anyway."

Steve was reluctant to turn. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

He gave her a small wave and a half-sad smile as he turned. Then he felt a tug on his scarf.

"Let me fix your scarf," she said softly, "it's crooked."

Steve watched as her fingers deftly tied up his scarf. A couple of seconds later, his new scarf sat perfectly around his neck. Her fingers still lingered around his collar. Their breaths were mushrooming in front of their faces.

"I will miss you too," she said finally.

He smiled. Her lips were just inches apart from him. He closed the distance between their lips with a kiss. She tasted like coffee and chocolate. Her lips were soft and sweet. He pulled her closer and inhaled her familiar old-books and ink smell. Steve swore it was _her_ smell, specifically hers. Her hand was rested on his neck and he feel nervous tingle where she had touched him.

They only pulled back when it felt hard to breathe. Peggy smiled at him, eyes shining brightly. He smiled back, fingers playing with the hair that fell on her forehead.

"I will definitely miss you," she whispered.

"Me too," he confessed, "terribly."

She pressed another kiss on his cheek that was close to his lips. "I hope to see you soon, Steve."

And then she walked away, waving lightly. He watched as her figure lost in the crowd.

Gingerly, he raised his fingers to his lips.

The kiss was overwhelming. He still felt the tingles on his nerve. Or maybe he was just biased because it was his first kiss.

However, it was definitely better than the scarf.

Oh, he can't wait for winter break to end.

**X**

On 25th December, came the yearly event for Tony Stark.

No, it wasn't Christmas. It was called 'let's feel sorry for my and get drunk'

The event was simple. Tony would wake up in the morning, in his cotton pajama pants and bands t-shirt looking out of the window. He would stare the population of New York's citizens that had slightly decreased, because most of them were celebrating Christmas with their family. He won't turn on the stereo and TV, because all they ever played was Christmas special. He would stay beside the window, quiet. Because he had turned Jarvis off the night before. He always did, because the first thing Jarvis said on 25th December was 'Happy Christmas'.

There was nothing 'happy' about Christmas -at least not for Tony.

Expensively wrapped present sat near the door of his penthouse, from his father's colleague and the legion of girls, usually. His father often left nothing behind, except an extra allowance to spend on. The presents would stay there until he was drunk enough to open and critique them. And then he would sit on the couch, with a photograph album in his hand, looking at some old pictures.

The same thing happened for this year's Christmas.

See, Tony used to love Christmas. He used to go out and buy a gigantic Christmas tree and decorated it lavishly. He used to wake up in excitement on Christmas mornings, having a cup of hot chocolate first thing in the morning instead of reaching the alcohol cabinet. Tony didn't mind the season's specials that ran on the television. He opened his presents, also with uncontainable excitement instead of loathing them. He wished people 'Happy Christmas' because he hoped they had a good one like his was.

All of that was when his mother was alive.

Maria always went out of her way to make sure Tony enjoyed his Christmas. Since she was gone, not even Howard cared to put up a Christmas tree inside their respective residence.

Usually, the drinking started after he looked through the album, feeling sorry for himself. The memories with his mom will rapidly, harshly crashing into his mind, sending him shaking with tears. And the realization that he was all alone, all by himself to celebrate Christmas felt like frostbite to his heart.

And usually, he was drunk before the clock hit 12.00 P.M.

This time however, he crept to Howard's residence –a floor above his own, with the photo album under his arm and a bottle of whiskey. He sat on the leather couch in the empty residence. Howard was never home on Christmas, always had a business to attend to. This time was no different. He crossed his legs, and riffled through the photo album again, sipping from the whiskey bottle every now and then.

Tony didn't even bother to turn on the light when it got dark.

When Howard got home at 8.45 P.M he taken aback by the figure of his son, sitting on the leather couch, drunk and staring emptily into space.

"God, Tony," he almost shouted, flipping on the switch. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Tony shook his wrist. "Do you ever miss her?"

Howard raised an eyebrow. _Her?_ Maria. "Of course I do."

"Do you ever love me?" Tony leaned back on the couch.

"Of course I do!"

"Lie," Tony replied. For a teenager who finished almost two bottle of whiskey, he sounded sober. "You never loved me."

Howard sighed in frustration. "What is your point Tony?"

Tony stood up. "I used to think, after –after mom died, I used to have faith," he laughed shakily, "that it could be a sign that you, my _biological _father, would get off your high horse and spend time with me. But now, almost six years after she died, and you still busy, even busier, I might add."

"Tony-"

"Shut up!" Tony screamed. "You were never there. You never paid attention. You never even acknowledge what I've been into. You ignored me," he said, words as fast as his tears was coming down. "All you do is throw money in my way to avoid dealing with me -_your_ son. Am I that humiliating to you, for you to neglect my existence? 'Cause really who would forget that they produced and owns a teenage son?"

Howard was shaking with fury. The briefcase he had in hand was thrown on the floor. He approached his alcohol-induced son and slapped him across the face.

Tony rubbed his cheek. "That's what you do. You're too arrogant to admit that you make a mistake with me. The fact that you _failed_ to succeeded me pains you, right? Ouch," Tony mocked. "You failed to be my dad, Howard. For once in your lifetime, you failed at something. You failed to be a dad. _My_ dad."

"I never asked anything from you," Tony said quietly to his trembling father. "Everything I have, you give it to me. But I never asked. The only thing I ever want and had asked is for you to spend time with me, be a regular father and son. If mom was still alive, I won't ask this from you. She was enough. She was always there, accompanying me so I didn't feel so alone. And since she was gone, I never had a proper birthday, or Christmas or any achievement that could celebrated with occasion. I miss her, a lot. Sometimes I wish you were dead instead of her."

Howard looked at his son. "I am sorry."

"Sorry wouldn't cut it," Tony hissed. "Even if you don't know how to say it, you could have shown me that you appreciated me. Is that too much to ask? I guess it is. Don't worry, I'll be out of your hair soon I'll turn eighteen. I'll leave and you could be free of your responsibility. Your sorry wouldn't make up for the pain I had felt all these years."

Tony walked out of the residence, leaving his father dumbstruck. The whiskey bottle, now empty, was smashed to the floor carelessly.

**x**

"Pepper, I know its Christmas and you are probably celebrating, but I kind of need you. That is if you can come here," the voicemail from Tony said.

Pepper looked at his family. Her father was deep in conversation with her uncle. She looked at her mom, who thankfully met her gaze.

_I'll be out for a moment_, Pepper mouthed.

Her mother nodded. Pepper quickly grabbed her sweater and a few stuff before walking out of her house. She hailed a cab, telling the cab driver to stop near Stark Tower. Except for a few of security guards who already accustomed with her presence, Stark Tower was deserted when she entered.

Tony's penthouse was dark when she walked in. Tony himself was sitting on the rug, head in his hands. She turned on the lights, before hurriedly sat by his side. He smelled like whiskey and strangely, old book. Her eyes fell on the photo album that lay opened next to Tony and quickly understood.

"What's wrong?" She asked, enveloping him in a hug.

He was unresponsive to her touch. "Everything," he answered tiredly. "Everything is wrong. I am wrong. My mom shouldn't have been dead. My dad should've been someone else. I should've been someone else's son."

"Tony…"

"All he can say was sorry," Tony laid his head on her shoulder. "All the pain I felt all these years, all the shit I've gone through and all he can say was sorry."

Pepper soothed his back. "Shush…"

"Everything hurts, Pepper. I shouldn't have burdened you and our friends. I am useless son, right? That's why he couldn't love me."

"Tony, shh," she whispered, her own tears threatened to fall down. "You are the strongest person I've ever met. Anyone would have buckled under the pressure of being the heir of Howard Stark, being expected to exceed his predecessor. I love you. Don't ever think that you burdened me or whatnot."

Tony was shaking. "It still hurts, knowing that he will only be relieved when I'm gone."

She forced him to lay his head on her lap. Running her finger through his hair, she sang softly;

_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse,_

She'd known Tony since they were kids. Tony never stopped garnering his father's attention. All he did was threw money on Tony's way. Even after Maria's death, he never put an effort in getting close to his son. Tony was always stuck to his mom's memories. She was the only thing that made him feel good about being in the family. Now that Maria was gone, everything was shattered.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace,_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?_

Tony lost Maria. And no matter how many times he swore off his father, Pepper knew Tony loved his father. But it was wasted. Howard never showed he appreciated Tony as his son.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try,_

_To fix you._

She will always be there for him. Because she loved him and he was too precious for her to ignore. Pepper would always help him to sort out his problems.

_And high up above or down below,_

_When you are too in love to let it go,_

_But if you never try you never know,_

_Just what you're worth,_

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try,_

_To fix you._

She will fix him. When he reached out for her, she will be there to catch his hand.

She will fix him.

**X**

**Reviews please!**

**I just had to put the song, it seems fit with the scene!**

**I always appreciate the reviews, to prove it, here some kisses from Pepperony and Topper xD**


End file.
